Her Mask Of Sanity
by edmac
Summary: An AU where Asami's polite and elegant demeanor hides the real person she is inside, a cruel, unloving, and uncaring individual. But, when she meets a psych major, Korra, things seem to change for the better, but will Asami be able to truly let go of the darkness she holds inside? Or will it keep her captive for the rest of her life?
1. Prologue

**Author Notes:**

Hey guys! This is an edited and repost of one of my first stories I wrote years ago. It has been a favorite to many readers even though its older and wasn't one of my most error-free works. I am happy to say I am still receiving compliments about the story, so I decided I would rewrite and hopefully make it even more enjoyable to new and past readers.

Have an awesome day!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Her Mask of Sanity**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Inmate 52 come to the door."

As usual, she walked backward towards the opening in the steel door revealing her hands to the prison guard. His rough grip pulled her against the door as he placed the handcuff tightly around her wrists.

"Inmate 52 move towards the back wall."

She rolled her eyes as she followed his orders stepping away from the door to allow him to see her visibly. After making sure she was complying the guard opened the door, and she was led out.

She felt the older guardsman lean in closer than usual and as she glanced back, she measured the distance between them and smiled.

 _First mistake in while C.O. Miller._ Asami thought as he forced her forward.

Facing forward they continued to walk down the long hall and caught the smell of his rancid breath as he began to harass her like every other time he escorted her out of her cell.

"Sato I still don't understand how such a beautiful girl like you is considered dangerous. I mean just look at how sexy you are and if I could…"

With a quick sweep of her feet, the guard was on his back with the wind knocked out of him, and before the other guard could intervene, her thighs were tightly wrapped around his neck. His eyes began to bulge as he fought to loosen her grip, but it was too late, and a quick snap forced him to stop struggling.

"Filthy pig," she spat as she looked at the lifeless body.

She removed her thighs and crossed her legs waiting for the other younger and stunned guardsman to take her back into her cell.

 _I guess I just lost my outside privileges again._

* * *

Everyone thought she was perfect. She was beautiful, charismatic, and a thrill seeker. She could easily charm anyone in the room and leave a lasting impression, but appearances can be deceiving.

The truth behind her beautiful face was far more disturbing than just any dark soul. Her darkness was unseen, and her actions were calculated so that no one could see the emptiness she hid behind her mask of sanity.

She was born to two loving parents who tried their best to bring her happiness, but even they noticed a difference between her and other children.

She rarely cried, and her independent personality was beyond her years. Her parents worried about her apathetic approach to the world around her and wondered if their child would ever flourish in normal society.

It wasn't until she was three that her father caught the first glimpse inside his young child's heart. She was smiling, he had never seen her smile before, but there she was smiling as she observed him take a satomobile engine apart, touching and memorizing each item as he set them down.

Her intelligent mind memorized everything he placed in front of her and by the time she was five she was nearly putting an engine together alone.

Her father enjoyed her brilliance that reflected his own; her parents now felt they understood her boredom and failure to connect to the people around her to her gifted mind and never questioned it any further.

The day her mother died she, herself, became aware of the contrasting differences between her and the people around her.

Instead of crying and grieving she was well put together, which her father admired and respected. Everyone considered her to be so strong and mature because of it, but, in reality, she had no idea how she was supposed to feel.

Was she supposed to cry? Was she supposed to feel horrible and in pain?

All she honestly felt was emptiness and a void inside her chest, but she quickly learned some people had expectations. They expected her to feel or to show something, anything.

She couldn't avoid hearing the whispered rumors from her relatives that something was wrong with her because of her lack of expressing her grief, and as the rumors spread the eyes of those watching her increased.

In the past, she had never felt a need to be like everyone else, but as the eyes of the crowds followed her every move, analyzed her every gesture, her intellectual mind understood that being different was unacceptable in her position. It didn't take long for her realized that something deep inside her was very, very wrong.

Her instinct to protect herself told her to blend in, told her to play her part by reflecting the feelings she saw from the people around her, and it worked better than she expected.

She readily fabricated the feelings people expected from her, but in some ways, she hoped by going through the motions of these lies maybe, just maybe, one day they wouldn't just be deceptions, but her true feelings.

As she reached adolescence, she began to recognize the darkness everyone carried and that it wasn't just exclusive to her.

He was an ordinary boy, funny, sweet, and always laughing. She would watch him from afar and wondered how each day he could smile so radiantly and sincerely.

She had grouped the boy with the "nice boys." Boys that she treated with equally nice gestures and smiles they gave her, but all that changed when she witnessed the darkness he hid.

The older boy had stopped her while she was alone in the hall. His smile was no longer carefree, and his eyes were not the soft brown she had always seen. She memorized the gaze he gave her that day and recognized it as how a predator looks at its prey.

The next few moments happened in a flash as she was forced into the empty locker-room she was standing next to. Her body was touched in ways she never wanted to be touched again, but she hadn't been raped.

He had seen and touched what he wanted, but as quickly as he had shoved her into that dark room, he was gone. He had left her sitting on the floor undressed as he had run out hearing only the sound of the door's loud thud as it closed echoing around her.

Sitting there shaking she was not afraid. She was furious, enraged, and feeling one feeling above all, vengeful. The dark cloud of darkness that was always present around her seemed to infuse into her.

Were these her real feeling?

She grasped at them allowing her true self to finally be released.

She paced the locker room gripping and releasing her small fists trying her best to control the fury that rose in her. She didn't care the boy never threatened her, but the only thought that made sense to her at that moment was that he needed to pay for what he did, so she plotted her revenge.

Knowing the boy rode his bike to school every day and the steep hills that surrounded the area, she loosened the breaks on his bike.

He didn't come to school the next day, but it wasn't long before she heard he had broken his arm. The arm that was connected to the hand that touched her and the pain that was caused to him made her happy.

She submerged herself into the new feelings she had discovered. Finding pleasure in the pain of those around her, human or animal, but it was short-lived.

Her father and teachers did not accept her rage and impulses to hurt the innocent. She honestly never saw anything wrong with it. They deserved her anger, but the counselors and her father excused her "acting out" to her mother passing away, but she knew the truth.

She was revealing too much of herself again. She realized the only way she would get what she wanted was to keep up the act of being a good daughter, friend, and student. She had to learn to control the urges that seemed to be always right under the surface.

The years that followed were uneventful as she followed the path her father set for her and never deviating from it. Her father had always been a busy man, and since her mother died, it became worse.

Most of her time was spent alone in the mansion, and when she needed her father, he was never there. Causing problems at school was always met with a disapproving glare, so being the daughter he wanted and becoming a worthy heir was the only path she could follow to be accepted by him.

As her high school years went by she easily excelled in her studies like she was expected to. While everyone watched her with awe as she graduated high school top of her class and was accepted into an elite university, she still carried the darkness and hid her true self from the world.

Today would be her first day at Republic University and today would be the start of Asami Sato finally showing someone who she really was.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:**

Those new to the story, this was written as a quick background before I continued with her story.

Thank you for reading

EM ;)


	2. RU

**Her Mask of Sanity**

* * *

 **CH 1. RU**

"Fuck!" She said as she tried untangled herself from her sheets. She couldn't believe the alarm hadn't rung as she wiped and blinked her eyes at the clock. She could have sworn she had turned it on the night before, but it was obviously off as the time read 0730am.

She only had half an hour to get dressed and go to her first class, half an hour to make a five-minute walk to the Engineering building. For anyone else that would have been easy, but not for Asami.

She had to follow her routine and the standards her father had placed on her, which meant her appearance had to be perfect. A Sato never looked unkept or unnerved for any reason because no matter what she would always be a representative of her father and his company.

Managing not to fall face first onto the floor after the fight with her sheets, she ran into her personal shower to ready herself.

The other students in the dorm didn't have the privilege of private showers, and hers was thanks to her father, Hiroshi Sato, who had donated and designed the new dorm especially for her to use during her University stay.

It had a kitchen, shower, living room, walk-in closets, and anything else her father thought she might want or need and the security was top notch. She had cameras at her door, and the door itself was made of steel three inches thick.

She was the heiress to her father company Future Industries, and her father had to make sure she was always safe.

She, personally, thought it was over the top, but it was the only way her father would agree to let her move into the dorms and out of the house. She was also forced to do strenuous self-defense classes, and it had eventually evolved her into becoming a very skilled martial artist.

As she grabbed her bag and ran out of her dorm, she looked down at her watch; she had somehow managed to fit her ninety-minute routine into twenty-five minutes.

It wasn't as perfect as she would have liked, but it was done.

She was nearing the Engineering building when she ran straight into a brick wall, and by a brick wall, she meant a very muscular girl.

The first thing she noticed was the longboard skateboard with a beautiful blue design on the bottom. She looked up to see a tan woman who was wearing a blue RU sleeveless shirt with jean shorts and a white hat turned backward.

Her short brown hair waved down just past her chin.

Blue and emerald eyes locked as the girl bent over her.

This girl was definitely her type.

"Are you ok? I didn't see you."

Asami stood up quickly brushing off some of the grass from her jeans as she gave the girl a puzzled look.

"I should be apologizing to you. I am the one who wasn't looking. You see I'm running late and I keep looking at my watc….. Crap, I really have to go! Bye and sorry!"

She didn't get a chance to look back as she ran towards the Engineering building's entrance leaving the attractive girl behind.

She had barely made to her seat next to her best friend Mako, who was also her only friend when the professor began lecturing, but for trying so hard to be on time, her thoughts kept going back to the blue-eyed girl.

Mako tapped his pencil on her desk, grabbing her attention as he looked at her questionably. She nodded that she was ok, but she knew he was worried. She was never one to daydream during class, especially any of her engineering classes.

She had met Mako the first day of class this semester, and since day one he had been struggling with engineering. She was sure this wasn't the major for him. He was more of a criminal justice major, but she never told her friend.

When she felt the urge to say something or do something, she usually did the opposite. The opposite always tended to be the right answer, so being blunt might affect their friendship, and since it was Mako's first engineering class, she figured he needed to come to terms with it himself.

The class finally ended, and they both walked out together knowing neither of them had learned anything that day.

Asami watched as Mako walked silently beside her as if he needed to say something. She wished he would just make up his mind and tell her what was bugging him, it was starting to become irritating.

"I think I'm going to change my major to criminal justice. My brother and I have been talking about it, and we discussed how I've always wanted to be a cop, but I was too afraid to leave him by himself if something bad happened. He finally convinced me to follow my dream."

She saw him looking down as if he was afraid that she would disagree or be upset with him, but she just smiled. An odd thing she had learned about herself is that she enjoyed the control she had over Mako and his eagerness to please her.

"I think that sounds perfect for you Mako. You should give it your best. Also, when am I going to meet this brother I hear so much about?"

She knew her actual thoughts were always dark, mean, even arrogant especially her about the opinion she had for the people around her, but she had become a master at not showing it. She had to demonstrate to the world a loving and humble heiress that was always on her friends' side.

"Oh, Bolin he's an Education major, so he's always on the opposite side of campus. If you want, we can go have lunch with him and his best friend. She's a psych major so don't be shocked if she pegs you right away, she's very observant."

She couldn't help but laugh in her head.

"Sure, I want to meet him and this observant best friend."

She knew a thing or two about being observant, but nevertheless, she followed Mako, acting as happy as can be, to the dining hall across campus.

As they entered she stopped as she was suddenly mesmerized by the same blue eyes she ran into earlier.

Mako stepped in front of her introducing her to his brother, but her eyes were glued to the girl next to him.

"This is my brother Bolin and his best friend, Korra."

The girl smiled widely as she stuck her hand out.

"Did you make it to class on time?" The girl asked.

The girl, no Korra's smile lit the room, and she couldn't help but smile in return, a genuine smile.

"Yes, just in time. I'm sorry again for running into you."

As they shook hands their eyes never broke contact until a low cough caught their attention.

"And I'm Bolin. I have heard so much about you. I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to meet before this and thanks for helping my brother with his classes."

She finally turned and shook the softer and larger brother's hand. His features were innocent, and his eyes were green in contrast to his brother's amber eyes.

He seemed to be a more emotional version of Mako. It was always hard to keep her façade around people like him since the majority of their reactions and emotions were so unguarded and genuine.

So, she did what she could and smiled as excited as he had seemed.

She followed the group into the lunch line grabbing a tray as she walked into the selection area. As they made it through the lines, they found a table in a more secluded area.

The conversation started out as most conversations did. They each spoke about where they were from and the majors they were studying.

Bolin wanted to be a kindergarten teacher, Korra wanted to be a counselor, and Mako had finally decided to follow his dream of being a detective.

She told them of her dreams of following in her father's footsteps and becoming the next CEO of Future Industry and an influential leader in the world of Engineering.

She usually didn't care to make friends mostly because they were always after her money or what they could get out of her, but like Mako, they didn't seem to be interested in her material possessions or the power her family held.

It may have been rude or even downright wrong to think of these people as simple-minded, but that is how she perceived them. They cared only for the simple things in life, and because of that, they would like people for their characteristic traits.

However, they would never truly know Asami's character, they would see only what she wanted them to see.

She wondered what they would think if they knew she honestly didn't care about anyone other than herself and the goals she wanted to achieve?

How would they feel if they knew she didn't even care about a single word they've said and would gladly walk away without a moment of hesitation, but what stopped her from doing exactly that was that she knew in order to receive her father's approval and eventually the control of his company she had to blend in.

Which meant she had to make friends.

At least simple-minded friends were less likely to cause scandals.

"Bolin and I are going to hit up the gym. Want to join Korra? Asami?" Mako said as he got up and threw his backpack over his shoulder waiting for the girls to reply.

"I do my runs in the morning; thank you, Mako," Asami said as she smiled nicely at him, as expected, and then they both turned to Korra, who was working on her third plate of noodles.

"I just got back from the gym, so I'm good," Korra said through a mouthful of noodles.

The boys shrugged and waved their bye to the girls as they left.

Asami couldn't help but watch attentively as Korra swallowed her last bite of noodles.

"So, Asami there is a really good noodle place across the street from the University, Narook. Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" Asami was intrigued that she so casually asked her out on a date.

"How do you know I'm interested in you?" She leaned forward resting her chin in her hand.

"First, it took you two introductions to finally notice Bolin and second you asked if you were interested in me and not women. So, I take it that you like girls and the way you stared at me, you must have thought I was hot... Am I wrong?" Korra said with a cocky grin.

She had hit the nail on the head, and a blush crept across Asami's face. She did think Korra was very good looking and usually, she enjoyed playing a few games with the women that piqued her interest.

"I wouldn't have used the word hot, but yes I find you attractive, but what makes you so confident I will say yes?"

"Oh, I am definitely not confident and if you say yes I'll probably run to the gym to tell Bolin how I barely manage to get a hot date tomorrow and then try my hardest to impress you."

After what Korra said, Asami indeed examined her and noticed the small shake in her hand as she held her cup of water to her lips and the small nervous shifting of her body in the chair. It was probably why she ate three bowls of noodles, and Asami thought it was utterly adorable.

"Ok Korra, I would love to go to dinner with you tomorrow." She said as she stood to leave, but as Asami was about to walk away, she turned and leaned in and about an inch away from Korra.

"I hope you have a good memory."

Korra looked flustered by her proximity as Asami rested her hand on the back of Korra's chair leaning in even closer. She watched Korra gulped as her breath caressed her neck and ear. Asami kept the laugh to herself as she quietly and seductively purred her phone number.

She enjoyed the immediate reaction of Korra's body as she sat there with a slight tremble and her mouth slightly ajar.

Asami quickly straightened and headed towards her backpack, and as she turned back, she saw Korra was still in a daze.

"You might want to write that down. I'll be expecting a text with the details; well I have to go study now. It was nice to meet you, Korra."

Asami smiled when she caught a glimpse of Korra scrambling into her backpack trying to pull out a pen and piece of paper as Asami walked confidently out of the dining hall.

She set the hook, and now she hoped the girl would take the bait, but she also knew that people who dated her always ended up hurt. Well at least that what they say when she left them.

* * *

The next morning, she didn't have classes, but she had a report to do for her father as he was starting to mentor her in the company business. She woke up to see her phone blink with a message.

 **MAKO:** Did that dummy really convince you to go to dinner with her?

 **ASAMI** : I don't know of whom you are talking about ;)

 **MAKO** : Come on Asami are you really going to go out with Korra tonight because she and Bolin are really excited.

 **ASAMI:** Why is Bolin excited?

 **MAKO** : Don't change the subject. It just so happened yesterday she ran into the gym screaming she has a hot date and I honestly couldn't believe it was you. I've seen you turn down so many people and even though she is over the top like my brother, she's a good kid.

 **ASAMI** : You didn't answer my question lol

 **MAKO** : Fine I'll answer yours if you answer mine. Bolin and Korra are attached at the hip. So when she gets excited, he does too. It's weird how they act like they are twins or something.

 **ASAMI** : Aw, Mako, don't be jealous I can tell Bolin loves you more. Plus that makes you their older brother. And yes I am going on a date tonight with Korra. She seems interesting and honestly more appealing than anyone else who has asked me out. Lol including you!

 **MAKO** : That's a part of her skater act! And it was one time! I'm also not as intuitive as Korra to notice you like women just by looking at you! But it's cool, be safe tonight and have fun!

 **ASAMI** : Thanks, Mako and if you didn't ask me out we would have never become friends, so you are forgiven. Later.

She rolled her eyes as she reread the messages. Mako could be such an older brother at times it made her sick, but it's those same traits that made him worth something to her. He was strong, intimidating, and gives her a sense of security she always seemed to lack, and he definitely kept the creepers from stalking her.

She had the rest of the day to finish her paperwork and take it to her father before her date, so she turned on her Keurig to begin her day when she felt another buzz from her phone.

 **UNKNOWN** : So are you still up for tonight? It's Korra by the way.

Asami smiled at the message. Either she tried really hard and memorized her number or Bolin got it from his brother. Either way, the girl took the bait.

 **ASAMI** : Of course I just have to stop by my father's office before, if that's ok?

 **KORRA** : Perfect I'll wait for you at the University entrance around 7? Then we can walk together to Narook.

 **ASAMI** : Sounds like a plan. See you tonight ;)

She laid her phone on her desk with a smile while she sat in her large desk chair in front of the piles of paperwork with her coffee in her hand.

That is when she started to feel the anger and anxiety swell up. This only happened when she felt she wasn't in control of a situation. It made her feel as if she needed to punch something or scream into a pillow to rid her body of the feelings, but instead, she sat there at her desk with her hands clenched.

"Get together Sato. You have a date with a sexy girl. You're going to show your father you're a worthy successor and everything is going to go your way."

She took a few breaths and the feeling finally disappeared. Every time she has an episode it always took a toll on her but instead of letting it get her down she took a drink of her coffee and got to work.

* * *

LATER **IN THE EVENING: FUTURE INDUSTRIES**

* * *

She can't say she was nervous, but she knew this report was critical to get on her father's good side. This would be the first report she has done for him and she wasn't sure if it was good enough.

She walked into his office with her confident smile and the aura of the strong Asami he always admired.

"Hello, father," she said as she walked towards his desk.

He nodded as she handed him the report. He flipped through the pages not making any facial expressions that would clue her in on how she did. When he finally sets the paperwork down, he took a deep breath before looking her straight in the eyes.

"I guess I had my expectations too high for you. The report is full of errors and nowhere near perfect. Asami if you are going to be CEO, you need to be perfect because any mistake can cost you thousands of dollars. I'll fix this report, but next time you need to do better."

He continued on about the Sato name and what was expected from her and the rules she had followed all her life to be the person he wanted her to be.

The entire time he spoke she tried her best to swallow her anger that was swelling in her chest. It was a feeling that didn't last very long, but sometimes she just wanted to go over that desk and punch him square in the jaw, but instead, she worked on her breathing.

Thank god for those martial arts classes. It was the best thing that could have happened to her, and it showed her how to control the anger and urges to hurt people.

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out. Asami knew she wasn't perfect, but her father expected perfection. She finally noticed him stop talking and said her goodbyes and promised to be perfect next time.

As she walked out professionally, she saw how her father smiled at her. He must be proud of how she takes his criticism, but she felt numb as she walked through the lobby of Future Industry. Her date was in thirty minutes and she just needed to gain control of her emotions and everything would be fine.

After the grueling meeting, she was now running late and wouldn't have time to change so she decided to just go see Korra in the pantsuit she had on for her meeting with her father.

She walked out onto the street and hailed a cab that drove her to the entrance of the University where she saw Korra sitting on a bench waiting for her.

She wore another sleeveless shirt that showed her nice lean muscular arms. Her short shorts showed her long tan legs beautifully as she had them crossed under her on the bench. She didn't wear a hat, and her hair was nicely straightened.

She walked towards the cute girl sitting next to her. Korra was too distracted by her phone to notice Asami sitting there. She purposely stared at the girl as she watched her play a game on her phone with her tongue sticking slightly out, when the girl huff out, "Dammit died again."

"How far did you get?"

Korra jumped off the bench in surprise.

"Asami! When did you get here?! How long were you watching me?"

"Long enough to think you look super cute when you're playing games."

She got up from the bench and walked towards Korra.

"So pretty lady where is this Narook restaurant?"

She watched as Korra brought herself together and confidently took her hand.

"It's a few blocks from here."

Asami grinned as she looked down at their joined hands, and she for some reason she liked how good it felt to have Korra hold it. She decides maybe it's ok to give Korra control just once.

"Then lead the way," Asami said as she gave Korra a wink and an encouraging squeeze to her hand.

So, they walk hand in hand as they made their way to the restaurant and Asami listened diligently as Korra talked about her day. For once Asami wasn't bored by the motion; usually, she would be thinking of what she wanted from the women she dated as they talk, but today was different. She noticed she was different around Korra. When had she stopped forcing herself to smile?

They finally make it to the restaurant and order their food. Korra, of course, got noodles and told her how great they were. Asami ordered the same but in a smaller quantity.

One thing Asami had learned to become skillful at was small talk, and that was why she did great at the beginning of all her relationships.

It was when they want more from her that she had a hard time with because she couldn't give them more. She didn't know how to without revealing who she really was. She watched Korra stretched with her belly practically sticking out as she rubbed it.

"Man, that was great noodles and with great company makes this dinner perfect."

"I had never known a small place like this could make such good food. I will definitely keep it in mind, but if you aren't too full how about, we go have a little fun."

Asami gave Korra a smirk as she watched her raise an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?"

It was one of the things Asami could do on impulse and the only thing she could do that was risky. After the meeting with her father, she had to let some of her tension go.

"Something fast."

She paid the tab against Korra's wishes but shut the girl up when she grabbed her hand hailing another cab and cuddled right up against her.

This type of attention always seemed to quiet her dates. She took Korra to Sato Race Track. A track made explicitly by her father to test out his one-of-a-kind cars that's he and she would modify together. It was the one place that actually made her feel free and herself.

She took Korra to the lot where the cars were stored and saw her stunned face as she looked at the million-dollar cars she owned.

"Pick one."

Korra looked back at her in shock.

"Pick one? What do you mean pick one?"

"Pick one for me to take you out on the track and feel the power of it gorgeous engine."

Korra smile was beautiful. She wasn't sure what people really liked, but she was glad this seemed to please her.

Korra slowly went over to the Hennessey Venom GT.

"I have to feel the power of this one."

Asami nodded in agreement as she went over to a locker retrieving helmets and racing gear.

They quickly changed and were in the car as Asami pulled out into the track.

She revved the engine to feel the warmth of her adrenaline engulf her body. She advanced to the straightaway letting the engine warm up when she took it full throttle.

She heard Korra yells of excitement as she easily flew over a hundred miles an hour.

She used her driving expertise to take the turns and smiled widely as the car began to pick up even more speed.

For the past month all her smiles had been forged, but today, today she was genuinely smiling.

Asami finally slowed down entering the garage once again to Korra's overly excited laughter.

"I swore we were about to die a few times! But man, that was exhilarating!" Korra said as she exited and went around the car while removing her helmet.

Asami placed her helmet on the car as she answered, "It's my favorite thing to do. Well, other than modifying and customizing my cars."

She felt Korra step closer to her and when she turned Korra breath tickled her skin.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." And before Asami could respond Korra's lips lightly pressed against hers.

Asami didn't know if it's because she was in a place that felt safe or if it was because she had just finished driving, but for the first time, she felt something when Korra kissed her.

She instantly wanted to feel it again when Korra's lips left hers.

"Don't stop," Asami whispered as she pulled Korra back into her lips and her hands became tangled in her hair.

Korra responded quickly and deepens their kiss as she lightly pushed Asami against the hot car.

Korra's moved over Asami's body and gripped her waist as soft moans escaped their lips. She wanted Korra. She wanted to ravage Korra on top of this car, but when she felt her body wanting to move forward with the impulse she pulled away.

"Wow, Asami, that was just wow."

She instantly knew that ordinary people usually don't have sex on the first date, they respected the other person. Well some people did have sex, and Asami knew if she tried she could probably convince Korra to give her exactly what she wanted, but something didn't feel right.

Feel?

She actually cared about how this situation would feel afterward?

Asami quickly turned around grabbing the helmet off the roof of the car.

"Yeah it really was, but we should probably get back to campus."

She called one of her drivers to take them back to the University, and on the way back Korra slowly fell asleep on her shoulder, but Asami couldn't rest. She was exhausted, but her mind is racing. What was it that she felt back at the garage? She had never felt it before, and honestly, it was a bit nerve-wracking. Could she actually feel something when she's around Korra? She has had so many conquests but never felt anything before, other than boredom.

She stared at the sleeping girl next to her. Maybe she is more than just a conquest. Perhaps she's the one who could really understand her.

As they arrived at the university and she lightly shook the sleeping girl.

"Korra, wake up we're home." Korra opened her eyes with a yawn.

"Man, I was out."

As they both got out of the vehicle, she thanked the driver and let him leave.

"Let me walk you to your dorm Asami. It right next to mine anyways."

She nodded and as if out of habit she extended her hand and when Korra took it she intertwined their fingers.

The night was quiet as they walked through the beautiful campus and when they reached the doors of her dorm, Korra released her hand and anxiously scratched the back of her neck.

"Thanks for tonight Korra I really enjoyed it and needed it," Asami said before Korra got any more anxious and watched with delight as a soft blush crossed her face.

"I had a great time too, and I really enjoyed the track. I umm hope we can do this again sometime." She saw the same nervous Korra she had met in the dining hall. The same Korra she thought was adorable.

"Yes, we can definitely do this again. Now don't keep Bolin up too long talking about our date or I will never hear the end of it from Mako."

Korra's eyes widened, but Asami quickly made them shut when she leaned in and kissed Korra. As she did, she hoped to feel the same sensation she had felt earlier at the track.

Too quickly Asami breathlessly drew back.

"Good night Korra."

Asami quickly turned to the door and left the dumbfounded girl still standing precisely where she stood as she shut the door.

Asami, surprised by the emotions swirling in her body, leaned against the door placing her hand over her heart as she felt the fast beats against her palm.

"Interesting," she whispered before she regained her composure and went to her room.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** That is the end of chapter one. I hoped you are enjoying the story :)

Review and comment

till next time

EM ;)


	3. I see you, the real you

**Author Notes:**

Hey guys here is the next chapter!

Hope you enjoy!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Her Mask of Sanity**

* * *

 **Ch 2: I see you, the real you**

* * *

Images of Korra and the sounds of her laughter filled Asami's dreams that night. And as she tossed and turned in her bed, she could feel the lingering warmth of Korra's touch on her skin and allowed the new sensations and emotions she had felt that evening to flood her body.

The urge, no, the need to have more overwhelmed her, but at least in her dreams, she could fulfill those lustful desires and have her.

Asami dreamt of herself back on the hood of the hot car…

* * *

 _"Don't stop," Korra begged as Asami tried to break away._

 _How could she stop? The temptation, the craving they were both too great not to indulge in it._

 _So, she pulled Korra closer, kissing her as her hands lowered to Korra's shorts pulling and unbuttoning them. Her lips, acting on their own, softly trailed down Korra's neck and then body inch by inch until she was kneeling between her legs._

 _Asami gasped as she felt Korra's grip tighten on her hair pulling her head back just barely enough to graze Korra's luscious lower lips and causing Asami to unwillingly whimper in need._

 _Looking down Korra's eyes met hers, and as if it sent a strike of ecstasy through Korra's body she shook and released a deep husky moan forcing Asami's mouth deep into her warmth._

 _Asami engorged herself in the sweet nectar of Korra's core as she was unable to control her passion nor desire. Asami's body seemed to almost burn as the inferno of her lust washed over her._

 _More… she wanted more, but as she looked up again, she began to notice her surroundings._

 _It was eerie how everything around her seemed so dull and gray except for Korra's eyes._

 _The color looked like brilliant blue flames so beautiful and warm that it seemed the feeling could even reach deep into her soul._

 _She couldn't look away as she pushed herself fully into Korra's core causing the heat between her own legs to intensify, to become almost unbearable._

 _As if knowing her need Korra pulled Asami up, ravaging her mouth as her hand forced its way into Asami dress pants. She could almost feel the tips of Korra's fingers at her entrance when an awful sound threw her out of her dream… her alarm._

* * *

Asami woke up no different than any other day, even after the interesting dream she had just had.

She got dressed and prepared herself to make the same perfect attendance to class.

Alone she walked through the masses of her peers, unseen, nearly invisible as they hurried around her. She allowed herself just for a moment to relax the strict composure she always held and was surprised that her thoughts did not wander to the dark places she usually enjoyed reveling in, but to the dream of the blue-eyed girl.

Still dazed and slightly confused by the spark of emotion the thought had brought, she entered the library for her scheduled study session.

Her feet automatically stopped when she saw the brilliant blue eyes that she distinctly remembered from her dream.

She tried her best not to stare as she watched Korra whispering eagerly to the girl across from her, but as she was about to turn away, she saw Korra smile intimately towards her. That look forced Asami to want to inspect the girl more closely.

The girl had a slightly lighter complexion than Korra, her hairstyle was more of a bob, and her eyes were as green as her own. She couldn't help but wonder who the woman could be and why she was speaking so tenderly and closely with Korra.

She began to feel something in the pit of her stomach she didn't recognize. Was she jealous? No, Asami never got jealous because she had it all. Well, she thought she had Korra.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name.

"Asami!"

She turned and waved at the two girls with a fake smile, but then kept on her way to the corner of the library where she usually studied.

"Wait, Asami!"

She turned to see Korra running towards her.

"Do you want to study with us? I'll introduce you to Opal, Bolin's girlfriend."

Korra expression quickly changed as she started to rub the back of her neck nervously. "I'm sorry, I forgot Mako told me you like to study alone. It's OK if you don't want to join us."

Hearing Opal was Bolin's girlfriend, Asami felt the knot in her stomach release and her good mood return.

She had never broken her rule of not allowing people to interrupt her studying time, but Korra did go out of her way to ask her or was that just an excuse she wanted to believe?

"Maybe this one time," she told Korra with a wink.

She followed Korra to a slightly louder part of the library. She would have never studied here if she had her way, but weirdly she found herself setting her stuff down next to Korra.

Opal, who was sitting across from Korra waved while she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you Asami, I have heard nice things about you from Korra."

Asami glanced in Korra's direction and watched her sink into her chair with embarrassment.

 _She's so cute...Huh… Why is it that every time I'm around this girl these type of feelings arise?_

She shook her head collecting herself and turned to face Opal with a sweet smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. I have nothing but great things to say about Korra and the boys. By the way, Korra told me you were Bolin's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, we met studying abroad last year, and we've been together ever since."

Just as she was about to ask another question another woman appeared and threw her things onto the table.

"Seriously Opal out of the places we could study you both chose the loudest and most annoying place in the library! I swear Baatar dropped you without Su knowing."

The woman looked as strong as Korra but taller. Her eyes were a darker shade of green compared to Opal's, and there was a beauty mark under her right eye.

She radiated such strength and power that Asami couldn't help but find attractive.

"Oh, and what is your name gorgeous?"

Hearing the comment, Asami raised an eyebrow to the woman and turned to see Korra and Opal shocked faces.

"My name is Asami Sato, but it's rude to ask for a name without giving yours first."

"My apologies Ms. Sato, I am Kuvira Beifong, this idiot's older sister," Kuvira replied with a nod towards Opal.

Opal stood up abruptly after snapping out of her shock.

"I'm so sorry Asami; my sister can be a bit crude. Please don't take any offense to what she says."

"Shut it, Opal. I say what I think, and more people need to learn how to be honest in this world."

Asami looked at Kuvira with fascinated eyes.

 _Could someone be so impetuously themselves without fearing the consequences of their actions?_

While in her thoughts, she felt Korra move closer to her as if making it clear Asami belong to her.

Instead of anger, she would have felt towards any other person, she chuckled to herself that Korra would feel threatened by someone like Kuvira.

She reached under the table for Korra's hand as the sisters quarreled in front of them.

She rationalized her eagerness to console Korra with the idea that she hadn't gotten what she wanted from Korra just yet. She also knew she wouldn't be able to stop till she had Korra moaning her name.

Of course, Korra probably took it as sweet reassurance and squeezed her hand as her soft blue eyes lock onto Asami's.

Suddenly Korra raised her voice to the arguing sisters.

"Kuvira if you're going to keep fighting with Opal, Asami and I will go study somewhere else."

The two surprised girls stared at Korra, but while Opal's eyes were practically screaming "Aww how cute," Kuvira's eyes said something completely different.

She recognized the look of infatuation. Asami had given that same look many times when she set her eyes on someone who wasn't hers to have. She would win that person over no matter who stood in her way and apparently she always won. Those thrills never lasted long for her because soon after she would get bored of the easy conquest.

The only problem for Kuvira is she knew precisely who Kuvira was; she was someone just like her.

They spend the next few hours quietly studying and working on homework, but Kuvira kept sneaking glances at her. She was probably trying to figure Asami out, but that would be very difficult. Asami didn't even know exactly who she was herself.

She started to wonder if it had ever bothered her victims to be scrutinized as she was at the moment? Maybe Kuvira thought she would like the attention, but it was actually very frustrating to her.

She hated when someone would try to analyze her. So, before she would act on her aggressive impulses and confront her, she decided that she needed to leave instead.

"Korra, I'm going to go to the restroom really quick. Can you watch my stuff?"

The sweet blue-eyed girl looked up and nodded as Asami grabbed her purse before heading to the closest restroom. She walked through the door and quickly checked to make sure no one was inside with her.

Finally knowing she was alone, she threw a powerful kick to the trash can denting the steel.

She stood in the middle of the restroom as she put her hands through her hair gently pulling and trying to calm her breathing.

This situation was way too familiar, and it was starting to trigger her.

It took her back to when she was a child questioned by the doctors her father hired after her mother's death. All the questions they would ask and the answers they would scratch on their notepads. How their eyebrows furrowed in concentration and concern. It made her also remember the first time her father yelled at her in front of them because they kept saying there was something psychologically wrong with her.

"My daughter cannot have a personality disorder! She's a Sato! We all have sound minds! She's just struggling after her mother's death. Right, Asami! You're going to do better right?"

She remembered agreeing with him and noted in her mind to never, ever tell the truth to any doctor again. Always say the opposite; always do the opposite so her father would be happy.

"Always say the opposite, always do the opposite," she whispered to herself as she was finally controlling her anger.

"What was that beautiful?"

She looks up to see Kuvira with her arms crossed across her chest staring very predatorily at her.

"Nothing, just reminding myself of something I have to do later."

Asami grabbed a small brush from her bag and began fixing her hair as she kept Kuvira in the reflection of the mirror.

"Ah, that's new," Kuvira said walking towards the trash can.

"I swear ten minutes ago this can wasn't like this. I wonder if someone let out a little bit of frustration during that time… Hmmm. They must have a strong kick to dent it."

 _She couldn't possibly know it was me?_

Asami began to touch up her makeup as if she hadn't heard when she saw Kuvira lean into her ear and begin to whisper softly.

"You can't hide from me Asami. I see you, the real you."

She lowered her lip-gloss and turned to face Kuvira, but she was already walking out the door.

Could Kuvira sense the darkness inside her soul like she had sensed Kuvira's?

She quickly put her stuff back into her purse and returned to the table, only to see that Kuvira was not there. Opal must have seen the puzzling look in her eyes because she answered the question that was lingering in her mind.

"Kuvira left already. It's just us now."

"Oh, ok. Well, I better head out too. I have some work I left at my dorm that still needs to be finished." She knew it was an awful excuse, but she needed to leave.

She began to quickly pack up her stuff and was starting to walk away when she felt someone grab her hand.

"Hey, you don't look so good. You ok?" Korra's voice was just above a whisper as she glanced towards Opal who was diligently reading a textbook.

"Yeah I'm fine I just have to finish that assignment I left."

She gave Korra a fake smile, but she could tell the girl saw through it.

"Well, how about we hang out after you're done later. We can go for a walk or something; you know to clear your mind."

Looking into those blue eyes, she couldn't believe that Korra could see the affliction she felt. Well, she didn't see the darkness, but she saw Asami's need.

Something her father could never do in all the years she could remember. She would say she was okay, and her father would automatically accept it and leave her in her distress, but Korra saw that there was more to it. That she needed more than just an OK from her.

"Yeah, that actually sounds good. I'll text you."

She felt Korra drop her hand. Asami smiled sincerely and waved bye as she turned to leave.

She made her way out of the library and for no reason, she felt rushed to get back to the safety of her dorm.

She was about to reach her door when she felt someone grab her from behind. In pure instinct, she grabbed the person's arm flipping them over her shoulder then quickly slid her body over the assailant's. She was about to let out all her anger and frustration onto their face when she saw the green eyes and the smirk lining her mouth.

"Kuvira? What are you doing here?"

"So, the angel knows how to fight? That's hot."

"Self-defense."

"Sure, it didn't seem like you were about to run away, but instead, you may have wanted to bash my face in. Especially with that look in your eyes, but a sweet girl like you would never want to hurt anybody, right? Or maybe you're not as sweet and nice as you let those idiots believe."

She quickly looked around the hall making sure no one else could see or hear them.

Kuvira was turning out to be someone detrimental to her.

"You could invite me in Asami. Well if you don't want anyone to ease dropping on our conversation or finding you in this compromising position. Don't get me wrong I am totally down for fucking in the hall, but it might not be good for your image, Ms. Heiress."

She can't say she was shocked by what Kuvira said because that would mean she felt something more than the simple impulses that usually rang through her body. Like always it was only a matter of seconds before the numbness, and the boredom returned.

"You wish you could fuck me, and fine."

She got off Kuvira and picked up her belongings. She didn't and wouldn't try to hide her true self anymore considering Kuvira seemed to know exactly what she was.

As Asami opened the door, Kuvira walked into the apartment as if she owned the place going straight to the couch and making herself comfortable.

Asami sighed as she put her keys and stuff away.

It really irritated her to have this cocky woman thinking she had an edge on her, but for the time being, she would deal with Kuvira to find out what she wanted.

Asami walked to her fridge grabbing a bottled tea and joined Kuvira in the living room sitting in her recliner as far away from Kuvira as possible.

"You aren't going to offer me a drink. What happen to being Ms. Proper Asami?"

"I honestly don't care to be proper to you since you attacked me in the hall."

"No, I didn't attack you, I called out to you before I touched you. You must have been distracted, but I did enjoy our little tumble," Kuvira said while a sly smile crept on her face.

"Undoubtedly, so what do you want?" She asked with an eye roll.

"Right to the point?" Kuvira said as she got up from the couch and made her way towards the recliner.

"I know what type of person you are. Honestly, it isn't hard to notice the mask you like to hide behind. Me personally, I have stopped hiding, and I find that following your impulses makes life so much more…. Gratifying."

Now standing right in front of her as she purred her last words close to her ear, Kuvira slowly took the tea from Asami's hand placing onto the floor as she slipped into the recliner with Asami, straddling her.

Kuvira never broke her eye contact, and all Asami could do was lean back into her chair trying to analyze the situation.

"I know you have a thirst to control someone, to hurt someone, to make them your bitch. So I just wanted to tell you I could be that someone. That someone you can dominate. I will do anything you want me to," Kuvira whispered to Asami.

Her words were so seductive, so arousing that she had to fight with all her strength not to throw her onto the ground and rip off her clothes, take the control Kuvira so easily offered, but this woman was dangerous, and Asami had too much to lose to give in to her urges.

Instead, Asami grabbed Kuvira by her shoulder and pushed her off.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you think I am, but no, I don't want you."

She said it as coldly as she possibly could and hoped it seeded within Kuvira.

Kuvira looked into Asami's eyes carefully before she slowly got up. It seemed she would just walk out without a word when she stopped at the counter and picked up Asami's phone.

"When you're ready to admit you have a darker side to you. Text me," and with that, she finally left.

"Crazy bitch," Asami huffed to herself as she finally relaxed into her chair.

Her curiosity eventually forced her to walk over to her phone and look through the contacts. She noticed the new entry "UrBitch ;)" and she was about to delete it when she decided against it.

She doesn't know why she kept the number, but technically she wasn't seeing anyone, so it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong.

She did decide, however, to text Korra. After the whole gimmick that just happened, she really needed to clear her head, and Korra's normality would hopefully help her feel somewhat better.

 **ASAMI:** Hey Korra ;) did you finish studying?

 **KORRA:** Yup! Just finished packing up my stuff. Did you finish your work?

 **ASAMI** : Nope, not at all, but I can't look at it anymore. So, you still up for a walk?

 **KORRA** : Yeah. Let me just take my stuff to my dorm, and I'll meet up with you at your dorm in like 15. Ok?

 **ASAMI** : I'll be here.

She got ready and put on some skimpy short shorts.

Honestly, she really isn't supposed to be wearing them, but she had a mission to get into Korra's pants, and it would be easier if Korra were drooling for her.

Asami then grabbed a cute red tank with black designs and her black boots to add to her outfit. She finished up by touching up her ruby red lipstick in the mirror.

"Say no to me now Korra."

Asami was hot and was definitely confident or would the word egoistic be more fitting?

She shrugged her shoulders and heard the doorbell ring from her living room.

She quickly made her way to the door to find Korra still in the same attire she was in before, but her jaw practically hitting the floor when she saw Asami.

"You..you ready Asami?"

She stepped out of her dorm room with a satisfied smile as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes, Korra, I'm ready. Do you mind a walk around campus I don't really feel like going anywhere in particular."

Asami stopped momentarily as she waited patiently for Korra to take her hand.

 _When have I gotten so dependent on someone else's touch?_

She almost felt foolish for even expecting Korra to always hold it when she felt the strong warm hand take hers. She watched as Korra's blue eyes and smile illuminate the hall.

Asami had grown quite fond of Korra, even though, she never really understood what it would mean to her in the long run.

Korra seemed to awaken the human side of Asami, and it frightened her slightly to feel something she wasn't used to.

As they walked through the beautiful campus, they hardly spoke to each other.

They simply enjoyed the beautiful scenery.

It had been the Spanish Renaissance architecture of the university that had drawn Asami to this school, and she could easily stare for hours at buildings in awe.

At last, Korra spoke, "Do you want to talk about it? You seem to be lost in your thoughts maybe I can help?"

They continued walking as Asami tried to find the right words to tell Korra when a fountain came into view in front of them.

"Let's sit for a bit, and I'll try to explain."

As they both sat Asami listened to the sounds of the water from the fountain.

How would she explain Kuvira? How would she explain the urges to hurt people and do terrible things to just feel alive? How would she explain the agonizing turmoil she faced every day to keep her darkness from surfacing? And lastly, How could she explain how hard it was always trying to figure out the difference between what was right or wrong?

"Have you ever felt empty? Like you're a shell of what people want you to be, and that you could never be your true self or nature?"

"Like your father's expectations of you?"

 _More like the expectations of the world, but yes, I guess you can say my father is part of it._

She nodded to Korra's response rather than saying something that revealed too much.

"I believe hiding who you are can lead to your life becoming unstable. If I tried to be everything my family expected me to be I know I would eventually have an immense hunger to be myself. I would crave exercise, crave to be on my skateboard and be goofy and if I weren't able to be any of those things I think I would flip. So, your father is preparing you to become a very important person, and yes you will have to be perfect in their eyes, but you're not. You're Asami before you are the heiress of your father large company. You should find ways to be yourself even if they might not be the most appropriate for a CEO because if you don't, one day it will be too much, and you could lose it all."

She let Korra's words sink in.

"But what if the things that make me, me are bad?"

"You don't have to do the bad. How did you feel when we raced on the track on our first date? Did it feel like you were yourself?"

"Yes, but.."

"No, buts. And didn't you tell me your favorite thing to do other than racing your fast cars was customizing them? So even though you have these urges you have to do the things that will make you happy and not hurt yourself further by doing the things you might regret later."

She had never thought about it that way, and it actually surprised her that Korra could speak to her as if she knew about the darkness.

Korra grabbed her hand, "I been in a dark place before and I ran away from home for three years. I worried my family and friends and I thought being 'myself' was the answer to everything, but it was actually making me hate myself even more than before. I learned I might think certain things define me, but they don't. I took the good inside myself and lived my life using it as my strength and yeah I still have that darker side inside, but it is not what defines me, and it is not what ultimately makes me happy."

Korra squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Asami didn't know what to say to her. She had never felt a connection to anyone like this before. Should she feel relieved, happy?

She looked towards the fountain when a cold shiver went through her body. Korra instantly wrapped her arm around Asami's shoulders and rubbed it softly as she whispered gently to her.

"It's getting dark and cold maybe we should head back to your dorm?"

Asami nodded as she stood up.

As they walked back to the dorm in silence, another shiver shook through her body and Asami wrapped her arms around herself, but the shaking didn't stop.

She felt Korra step closer to her grabbing her hand and intertwining their arms until she felt the warmth of Korra's body radiate into her.

Even as they entered the warm building, she wanted to keep the warm comfort Korra was giving her.

Asami started to feel a weird tension in her chest that seems to be getting tighter the closer they got to her dorm.

She didn't know what to make of the feeling, and all she could do was stare at the woman who walked beside her.

Her heart suddenly seemed to beat a little faster skipping a beat when Korra's eyes met hers.

For the first time in her life, Asami felt she could actually trust someone. She didn't have to reveal her true darkness to Korra, but somehow, Korra understood and gave her the words she needed to hear.

When they arrived at her door, and Asami turned to look into Korra's eyes she couldn't help but pushed Korra against it pressing her lips against Korra's.

She didn't care if anyone saw; she didn't care if Korra didn't initiate it, and she didn't and wouldn't wait any longer to rid this feeling from her heart.

She didn't want to submit her or own her like she had done to so many others in the past, but the complete opposite, she wanted to give herself to Korra.

Asami fumbled with her keys in her pocket as she continued kissing Korra passionately.

She felt Korra's hands that had been firmly around her neck move slowly to hold the sides of her face deepening their kiss.

When the door finally opened, they parted only momentarily to throw their belongings to the side.

It didn't take long before they were in each other's arms hitting walls and objects in their path to find Asami's bedroom.

She had to bite Korra's lip to be able to get the girl's attention long enough to lead her into her room. She could see Korra's darken eyes and sense the need to devour her coming from them.

In a matter of moments, they were in her room nearly falling over her king size bed while Korra kept timidly clawing at her shirt.

She enjoyed feeling the moments Korra's delicate fingers grazed the skin of her back or sides.

Not wanting to wait any longer Asami pushed Korra onto the bed forcing her to sit on the edge as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted the troublesome cloth over her head revealing her black-laced bra.

She saw Korra scan her body and a look of lust and awe clearly displayed on her face. She could tell Korra wanted to touch her, to have her, so she bent down closing the gap between them and began kissing Korra down her neck as she heard Korra's quietly gasp at the sensual contact.

She moved slowly to straddle Korra causing her to fall onto her back as Asami followed.

She could finally feel Korra's warmth against her whole body. Oh, how she had wanted and craved this so desperately, but Asami's heart tugged at a thought that had crept into her mind.

She slowly rose up onto her elbows looking directly into Korra's ocean blue eyes. Even if she wanted it more than anything, she couldn't hurt her like she had hurt the other women. The bond she had developed with Korra wouldn't allow her.

"Korra I don't know if I can stop if we keep going... Please tell me to stop."

"Don't sto…"

Before Korra could finish her sentence, she was kissing her again, and before Asami could take charge like she usually did, Korra had flipped them, and she was now looking up at Korra.

Instead of stopping the exchange of power she allowed Korra to take it from her.

Korra's lips started finding sensitive spots down her neck as she slowly moved across her chest, and she could feel Korra's light touch as her hand slid under her bra.

She moaned as Korra's mouth grabbed hold of her neck lightly biting it causing Asami to arch her back. She turned her head trying to expose more of herself to Korra.

Korra moaned into the soft area neck above her collarbone.

Asami still dazed by the feeling of Korra at her neck that she barely felt it when her bra unlatched, and the cool air of the room caress her breasts. The feeling was soon replaced with the warm wet sensation of Korra's mouth encircling her nipple while her hand encased and groped the other.

Asami felt her chest began to rise more quickly as she began to pant harder, and when she saw Korra rise. For a moment she was confused, but when Korra took her own shirt off and revealed her strong abs and her large breast still restrained against her sport's bra, her mouth watered.

She could see Korra erect nipples through the cloth and forced herself up to place her mouth over the hardened area. Korra's hand went straight into her hair slightly gripping it to make her look up and force her tongue into Asami's mouth.

They both were so engrossed into each other that before she knew it they were both naked and the slightest shimmer of sweat could be seen on Korra's beautifully tan skin above her.

She started to feel the movement of Korra's hips against her own and how hers began to immediately follow.

She felt Korra's hand caress her skin as it moved slowly towards her core and a finger sit on top of her firm clit.

Asami's eyes shot open as Korra hand began to slowly and gently rub against her most sensitive area.

 _Why does this feel so different from before? Why do I want her to take me so bad instead of me taking her?_

In her thoughts, Asami started to thrust her hips against Korra's hand as Korra's mouth rejoined her own. She couldn't help moaning into her mouth as she felt herself get closer to her orgasm.

Korra had stopped kissing her and was now completely covering her body. She couldn't feel where she began, and Korra ended. The only thing she could feel was Korra's soft moans and pants tickling her ear.

The heat began rising between them as they began moving together and helping each other reach their peaks, and just as she was about to hit ecstasy, she heard a small quiet voice whisper into her ear.

"I love you Asami."

Before she could react, they both were climaxing together.

Asami tightly gripped Korra's back as she moaned loudly into the room. Korra, having placed her forehead onto hers, Asami could watch as her lover's eyes almost pulsated with pleasure, and stayed there as they slowly rode out their orgasm until they both felt their bodies gradually go limp.

Asami then felt Korra's body slowly start to slide to her side while her body followed not wanting to lose any contact with Korra's.

Asami vision began to darken as she felt the soft caresses of Korra's hands against her face and skin and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep in Korra's arms.

* * *

Hours later her eyes shot open as the events of what had happened earlier that evening came across her mind. She felt something warm and heavy across her stomach. She looked down to see Korra's arm draped across her waist.

She suddenly remembered the soft whisper from last night and her stomach started to turn.

 _What am I doing? What am I thinking?_

She sat up and looked over to the strong muscular back slowly rising and falling with each breath. She slowly removes Korra's arm from around her waist and quietly swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

She didn't know how she would handle this or how all this would work with the darkness inside of her, but she had already made her decision.

A soft moan and a shift in the sheets caused Asami to turn around and face the blue eyes that looked up at her curiously.

"Korra I know I'm not the most open person and I'm still struggling with things from my past, but I know now I don't want to do this alone anymore. Please be my girlfriend."

Asami's voice lacked any confidence, and it was barely audible. This was not a side she had ever shown anyone before, and all she could do was sit there with her head hung low waiting for a response.

She had never asked anyone to be hers, and she definitely has never given herself so willing to someone else.

Is this what people called love?

She never thought she would ever feel the emotion or find someone who could possibly love someone like her.

She suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and Korra's face press tightly against her back. Her head quickly shot up when she felt the slightest wetness and instantly knew the moisture was Korra's tears.

"Yes, Asami I would love to."


	4. Darkness Smiles

**Author Notes:**

As Asami begins to find the humane side of herself, it feels as if she is splitting into two. In the past, she had never had to differentiate between those two sides, but now that she has found Korra things have changed, she has changed, and darkness isn't in complete control anymore. Instead, it starts to haunt her as a menacing voice inside her head. The question is will she listen? Or will she choose to follow the new path Korra has shown her?

Time to find out!

Enjoy the new chapter.

EM ;)

* * *

 **Her Mask of** Sanity

* * *

 **Ch. 3: Darkness's Smile**

* * *

Korra arms released Asami's waist as she carefully started placing soft kisses along her shoulder blades moving up slowly towards Asami's neck.

Korra's hands lightly grazed her back, and sides as they reached around cupping Asami's breast, massaging them tenderly as Korra's mouth reached her ear and gently bit it.

"Come back to bed," Korra whispered lovingly.

Asami moved her head back in response to the pleasurable touch.

"Mmm. I still need to repay you for last night," Asami moaned.

Asami turned to face Korra as she pushed Korra back onto the bed. Asami straddled her kissing her chest and gradually moving down her strong stomach while her hands never left Korra's large succulent breast.

One of Korra's hands threaded through her hair gently gripping it and pulling it as her head moved lower.

Asami seductively blew her warm breath onto Korra's mound as she looked up to meet the beautiful blue eyes that stared at her so lustfully but also lovingly.

Asami winked as she grabbed the sheet covering herself and Korra as she started working on pleasing her new girlfriend.

The morning sunlight roused Asami from her sleep, and she slowly realized she was warmly cuddled up in her girlfriend's strong arms. She nestled in a little closer when she heard a booming knock at her door.

She looked up to see Korra had slept through the pesky noise and giggled as she saw that her mouth was slightly open with a bit of drool daring to run down.

Asami slowly got out of bed trying her best not to disturb her new girlfriend and placed a robe around her naked body.

She walked over to a small screen by the door that showed two brothers having a heated conversation on the other side of the camera placed outside.

Bolin was so animated throwing his arms in the air as Mako obviously was trying to calm him.

Asami quickly opened the door to hear Bolin's frantic shouts at his brother.

"She didn't text me last night! How am I not supposed to be worried?!"

"Bolin it's going to be OK."

Their conversation stopped when they heard the door open and turned to see Asami was only dressed in a silk robe. Both of their faces turned cherry red as they averted their eyes quickly, but Bolin promptly regained his composure, probably remembering the reason he had come to her in the first place.

"Asami! I'm so sorry to bother you so early, but Korra didn't go home last night, and Opal said she left for a walk around campus with you yesterday evening. Do you know what time she left your dorm room?"

A small smirk crept onto her face.

"She never left."

Both of the boys' eyes widen in surprise as they spoke in unison."WHAT!?"

She rubbed her ear at their loud voices.

"I would like it if you didn't wake her. She is pretty worn out."

Bolin's mouth was practically hanging open, but by that point, Mako had regained his stoic face and was looking away, but they all turned when they a heard a deep groan.

"Mornings are evil… What are you guys doing here?"

Korra walked to the doorway in her navy-blue boy shorts and sports bra.

She rubbed her face irritably as she glared at the boys.

"I technically have two more hours of sleep and two more hours of holding my girlfriend, and it seems you guys have taken both from me."

Asami watched as both boys took a step back, and after what seemed a safe distance Bolin felt safe enough to voice his concern.

"Korra you know, I know better than anyone not to wake you up even a minute earlier than you're supposed to be awake. I usually wake you up when I know you have snoozed your alarm a few time, but I was seriously worried... Wait did you say, girlfriend?"

Korra seemed to have remembered Asami asking her to be her girlfriend and how they had consummated their relationship only a few hours before.

Her glare instantly turned into a brilliant smile.

"Yeah sorry I didn't tell you any sooner Bo, I was slightly preoccupied."

She could tell both Bolin and Korra were ready to get into a conversation right then and there, but Mako kindly grabbed his brother's arm and started to lead him away.

"Ok, we know she's safe now it time we leave and let the girls finish resting."

Mako shot an apologetic look towards Asami and dragged his pouting little brother away from his best friend. He was nearly in tears as he tried to convince Mako to let him stay just a few minutes longer.

Watching Bolin leave kicking and screaming she reached over to Korra's boy shorts placing a finger inside her waistband.

"If you want you can stay out here, but I'm going inside."

She pulled on the waistband ever so slightly before she turned to re-enter the room.

Korra didn't hesitate to follow like a cute puppy behind her.

Once safe inside she gave her girlfriend a sweet kiss.

"I need to get ready. I must go to Future Industries soon to meet with the board members and my father. If you aren't too sleepy, you can join me in the shower."

She didn't need to hear a word as Korra excited expression said it all.

They got dressed after a lovely and intimate shower together and parted ways.

Korra would more than likely go hunt down Bolin and tell him absolutely everything that happened that evening, and she was on her way to the torture that awaited her at Future Industries.

* * *

Later that evening after struggling through hours of meetings and listening to old men talk, she finally had the chance to look at her phone that she had felt vibrate several times during the day.

 **KORRA:** Opal might have gotten it out of me about what happened last night. Mostly because Bolin wouldn't stop giving her faces that said he needed to tell her something. I should already know Bolin can't keep secrets.

 **KORRA:** Oh! I almost forgot there is a huge party at the Beifong's home. Opal invited us!

 **KORRA:** And she said we have to keep the lovey-dovey new relationship stuff to ourselves or we will make the other guest throw up.

Asami rolled her eyes at the last text message. She had heard from Korra about Bolin and Opal and how they were attached at the hip and all of Bolin pet names for her. If someone were going to throw up, it would be her.

Asami was still not used to going to parties other than formals events her father hosted for the company, but Suyin and her husband Bataar were the leaders in modern metal architecture.

Her husband especially was a genius engineer making one of the most modern and beautiful homes in the country. She would love to just have the opportunity to see and tour the house.

 **ASAMI** : As long as you don't leave my side. I'm not really good at these types of things.

Again, she felt foolish allowing Korra to know her weaknesses, but she promised herself and Korra she would not go on dealing with it alone. She trusted Korra and knew she could trust her with the truth.

 **KORRA:** Never! Plus, I don't want anyone hitting on my hot girlfriend, or they will feel the fury of my fists!

Korra goofy self always made her smile and brought a sense of relief to her.

They agreed to meet later that evening at her room since she would probably take the longest to get dressed.

As she walked towards the driver to take her back to the university her phone vibrated again.

 **UrBitch ;):** I figured you would have texted me by now? It seems you have more self-control than I expected.

 **ASAMI:** I have no reason to text you. What do you want?

 **UrBitch ;)** : Are you coming to the party? The parentals won't be there, and things can go however you want. I know a few places we can have our privacy. ;)

 **ASAMI** : Korra's my girlfriend now, so step off.

 **UrBitch ;):** What makes you think I didn't know. This has nothing to do with Korra or your relationship. I want to free you from the chains the world has placed on you.

 **ASAMI:** I don't care what the world has placed on me. Don't text me again.

 **UrBitch ;)** : It won't be long before you realize how perfect I am for you and open your eyes to what it feels like to truly feel alive.

By the time she was reading Kuvira's last response, her driver was dropping her off in front of her dorm. She didn't have time to deal with Kuvira's nonsense and her false sense of understanding towards her. If someone understood her darkness, it was Korra, and it was also Korra who was able to subside the dark urges and anger.

As she walked into her dorm and tried to push that woman out of her head.

In her dorm room, as she was scanning the clothes in her large closet, she began to hear the whisper of a menacing voice inside her head.

 _ **Asami who are you trying to convince? You're not normal. You're a monster waiting to be unleashed. That little girl, Korra, might make you think you can control me, but you can't I'll always be here watching over you.**_

Asami had grabbed a few outfits and placed them on her bed as she sat down thinking about the words that didn't quite seem hers, echo in her head.

"Maybe I'm just trying to find another disguise to hide my darkness," she said to herself feeling the numbness return to her.

A knock brought her out of her stupor, and she walked towards the door expecting the one person she had waited to see all day.

"Hey, Korra…"

She looks at the girl in front of her. Her hair was beautifully straightened under a black fedora hat. She wore a thin black coat with the sleeves rolled up her forearm with a tight white RU shirt that hugged her breasts nicely. Asami couldn't help but stare at Korra's black skinny jeans that displayed her powerful, but elegant legs.

Her eyes were slowly making their way back to Korra's face when she heard a small laugh emerge from Korra's beautiful lips.

"We don't really have time for that."

She looked at Korra confused.

"For what?"

"For the way, you're looking at me right now."

Another laugh escaped Korra as she covers her mouth, but it was soon replaced with her sideways smirk Asami has grown to find so alluring.

"Oh my God Korra just come in," Asami said with a laugh of her own.

She returned to her room as Korra waited patiently in the living room for her to finish getting ready.

She decided on her red blouse with her black leather jacket. She usually only wore the tight jacket when she was going to ride her motorcycle.

Asami felt a mischievous smile form on her face.

"No point in breaking tradition."

She pulled out her red helmet and a similar black one and threw them onto her bed. She then squeezed into some skinny jeans followed by her tall shaft black boots over them.

Grabbing a helmet in each hand and walking back into the living room, Korra's facial expression was priceless.

"What are we going to do with those?"

"Ride a really fast crotch rocket." She said with the same mischievous smile from before.

"I don't know Asami. I don't even know how to drive a car, and you want me to get on a motorcycle," Korra said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"It would be fun to have you pressed tightly against me feeling the vibrations of the bike beneath us."

One of Korra's eyebrows rose at the description.

"Come on, let's go to the party and have some fun on the way."

She extended the helmet out to Korra as she took it with a questionable look, but there was still a hint of a smile on her face.

They walked to the university's covered garage and there under a garage light was a deep red and black mv agusta rivale 800.

It had been a while since she has had the opportunity to ride the beauty.

She turned to Korra, and with a broad smile she asked Korra, "Ready for some speed."

She took Korra's hand and started to jog towards the motorcycle while dragging a laughing Korra along.

She straddled her crotch rocket as she began to put on her helmet. Korra followed not too far behind and sat comfortably behind her.

She took another amused glance behind her as she turned on the bike filling the garage with its enticing roar.

The adrenaline instantly washed over her clearing her nerves and her mind, and when she felt two arms wrap tightly around her waist, she couldn't help but smile.

 _I guess this is what people call happiness?_

The bike roared as they turned tightly onto the streets of Republic City.

For the first time in her life, Asami was allowing feelings she didn't quite understand to take control. Not only take control, but she finally owned them as her own.

 _I feel like this can be a new beginning for me. I don't have to be who I was before, not with Korra._

Asami smiled, and as she took another sharp turn, she felt Korra's grip tighten.

Oh, how she loved the feeling this closeness gave her.

 _Maybe I'm not so messed up… Maybe I can be normal._

They arrived at the entrance where the valet was waiting. She allowed Korra to dismount the bike first before she too dismounted and handed the keys and their helmets to the young boy.

As they entered, she stared at the beautifully made high ceiling and all the beautiful metals within it.

Asami, still in awe of the intricate designs, was slightly surprised when she felt a hand reach for hers.

"You really love this type of stuff huh?"

"Yes, it's so brilliantly made. I hope one day I can create something as beautiful as this."

Korra, holding Asami's warmly and with a charming smile, led Asami to one of the larger rooms where conversations and laughter could be heard.

As they walked in, hand in hand, they were almost crushed by Bolin and his strong arms when he ran up to them.

Being so large he was able to hug them both at the same time. He and Korra began laughing and talking when Asami felt a shiver go down her spine.

She felt as if she was being watched and glanced around the room to see Kuvira staring intensely at her from the corner of the room.

Kuvira seems to be listening to someone talking to her, but her eyes were glued to Asami.

Asami averted her gaze from the woman as she looked around to see whom else she would recognize.

There were several people she knew from her engineering classes.

Even though Opal was going to school to become a nurse, the crowd she usually hung out with always seemed to be involved in engineering.

It must be because she was practically raised with the majority of them because of her family.

She then spotted Opal's twin brothers Wei and Wing. They were also engineering majors that she regularly saw in the engineering building together.

They were always inventing or finding ways to make engineering into a game.

They appeared to be playing pool with Mako and apparently Bolin because they all stood there staring as if waiting for him to return to the table, but he was enthusiastically speaking with Korra.

She then spotted Opal making her way towards them with two drinks. She gave a quick kiss to Bolin as she handed one of the glasses to Korra.

"Here Korra you need to catch up to the rest of us."

Korra smiled and took the drink, drinking it in one gulp.

Opal gaze then reached her and started taking the few steps towards her.

"Here Asami. It's a hurricane, and it tastes heavenly."

"It's ok Opal I don't drink."

She knew better than to allow anything to fog her mind. She barely had control over her urges and to imagine the impact of what alcohol could have, she would rather not risk it.

"Here Opal I'll take it," Korra said as she winked at Asami. "My tolerance is way too high for these drinks to faze me."

Opal rolled her eyes as Korra took the drink and with a swift movement, Opal took her chance to grab Bolin and drag him back to the game leaving the girls to themselves.

Korra leaned closer to her after Opal was out of earshot and whispered into her ear.

"Don't let anyone make you do anything. If anyone forces a drink in your hand, I'll take care of it ok?"

Asami smiled shyly at Korra's way of protecting her.

Before Asami could thank Korra for being sweet, a yell erupted from the other side of the room.

"Korra come play with me! Mako is killing us!"

Asami saw Mako facepalm and walk sadly to a stool near the pool table.

"Go for it," Asami said with a smile as she watched Korra's internal debate. "I'm going to look for a non-alcoholic beverage, and I'll be right back."

Korra leaned over placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Hurry back ok."

They walked in opposite directions as Asami made her way to the small bar.

She was looking through a small fridge underneath the bar when she felt someone brush against her side. She looked up quickly to see the woman she had been avoiding.

"What do you want Kuriva?" She said to the woman who was now leaning against the bar facing her.

"I brought you this."

Kuvira handed Asami a drink.

"I don't drink."

"It's non-alcoholic. I usually just carry coke around in mine, so no one is the wiser."

Asami grabbed the cup and took a small drink.

There was no hint of alcohol, so Asami accepted it with a thank you.

They both made their way to the front of the bar leaning against it facing the small group of friends playing pool.

"So, have you given any more thought to my offer?"

"There's nothing more to think about."

Kuvira quietly chuckled as she looked towards Korra.

"Well those idiots are easily entertained, but I know you don't like these sorts of things. Too many people for your comfort, right?"

Asami just kept her eyes on Korra and wouldn't give Kuvira the satisfaction of knowing it was true. She liked being under the radar and unseen.

"You know if you like you can explore the house. I know you're dying to do so. I promise I'll stay here and keep an eye on your puppy."

The idea did pique Asami's interest.

"Yes, that sounds more fun than standing here having to listen to you."

Asami started to walk away from Kuvira barely hearing the response Kuvira was returning.

"Ow, Sato, that really hurts, but you know that's how I like it."

She rolled her eyes as she started walking out of the room.

She took one last glance at Korra who was concentrating on the next ball she would hit as she walked through the doorway.

Asami slowly started walking through the halls admiring the Beifong's unique modeling of the house. Everything seems to shine of metallic golds and greens.

As she walked farther down, she noticed all the framed pictures that had been hung on the walls.

It showed younger photos of Opal and her four older brothers. They were all smiles with different dogs and cats in each picture, and then she came across a photo of a preteen Kuvira.

Her face was serious as if annoyed while she stood to the side of the happy family. She started to notice all the animals slowly disappear from the rest of the pictures till the last three she saw had none.

 _ **Something you both have in common Asami. I'm sure she wasn't allowed to keep animals for the exact same reasons you weren't.**_

She shook her head at the menacing voice.

 _Those were accidents._

 _ **That's what you told your father, but we both know that wasn't true.**_

She took the last drink of her coke trying to quiet the voice in her head.

She had decided to make her way back to Korra when she passed the only room with an open door.

She curiously peeked her head into the room to see a vast library with bookcases so high they reached the tops of the high ceilings.

She gradually walked towards one of the bookcases and was about to touch a book when she felt a pair of hands on her.

She defensively and quickly stepped out of their grip and saw she was facing three large men with face masks.

Their green goggles gleamed in the moonlight that entered the room through the large windows that lined the walls.

They quickly advance on her aiming specifically for her pressure points trying to subdue her.

She quickly and effectively blocked all attacks from the men sending some roundhouse kicks and jabs in return.

 _Are they trying to kidnap me to get a ransom from my father?_

Her thoughts quickly went to her sensei Ty Lee's words.

"You are an important person for the world and the future. That means many will try to hurt you, so you must always be prepared to fight to the death because they will not show you the mercy you may show them."

As she escaped another punch from one of the men she started to notice her vision blur and her reactions were getting slightly delayed.

 _What's going on? I can't seem to focus. Come on Asami focus harder, or they will take you._

With her last-ditch effort, she was able to subdue and knock out two of the men.

At that point, she could only keep her eyes focused long enough to throw punches and kicks with all her strength at the remaining attacker, and she was able to land each and every one of them.

She watched as blood poured from the last assailant's mask as he fell to his knees.

She knew she had won, but her body could no longer move causing her to stumble and fall onto the library's floor.

She was relieved when she heard a familiar voice.

"Asami are you ok?"

She lifted her head high enough to see Kuvira's silhouette.

"Kuvira I was attacked, I need help."

She tried to get up but stumbled as if in a drunken state.

"I don't know how but I think they must have drugged me," Asami said reaching for Kuvira's now extended hand, but instead of feeling her hand she felt Kuvira's grip tighten around her wrist.

Asami looked up at her in confusion.

"I drugged you," Kuvira said with a smile in her voice.

Asami tried to pull her arm out of Kuvira's grip, but the drugs were now starting to take a stronger hold on her.

"I know you don't understand now, but you are lost, and I have to set you free, Asami."

She picked up an object from the side table closest to them and showed Asami a very sharp looking knife.

Kuvira then forced Asami up, and they walked towards the man struggling to breathe on his knees.

Kuvira then placed the blade's dull side into her mouth and forcefully removed the mask from the man's face.

Asami recognized him.

He was one of her closest competitors in the engineering program.

Kuvira took the long blade back into her hand as she began to speak to Asami as she pointed the knife at the boy.

"He took the opportunity to eliminate you from the program, Asami. He was so desperate to get rid of you that he jumped at the offer to help me make you disappear. Except I didn't want you to disappear, I wanted to give you a gift."

Kuvira kicked him hard in his chest forcing his body to fall onto his back. He coughed, and blood splattered onto her.

Kuvira grabbed Asami's upper arm and forced her to kneel right beside him, facing him as he choked on his blood.

His eyes were so panicked and terrified as Kuvira placed the fixed bladed knife into her hands.

"You and I aren't normal, and we don't feel emotions the same way other people do, but the first time I watched the fear in someone's eyes as they take their last breath; I never felt so alive, so human."

Listening to Kuvira talk so insanely Asami could barely hold the blade in her hands, but Kuvira's was right.

At that moment she didn't feel fear, anger, or anything really. Her eyes were fixed on the boy's face and how flashes of emotions continuously crossed it.

 _ **She's right. You know you want to see and to feel what she is describing.**_

Asami shook her head at the voice again.

"Let me out of here Kuvira. I don't want to do this."

Before the blade could fall out of her hands, she felt Kuvira grip them forcing Asami to grip the blade's handle.

She couldn't speak or stop Kuvira as she watched her place the blade right over the boy's heart and slowly start to lower it.

"I will help you, Asami," Kuvira purred. "Just watch. Feel yourself escape and be free, and experience how much you will feel alive."

Asami's eyes were fixed on the terrified boy again. She felt the knife tug as it dug itself into his chest. She watched as he gasped but didn't have the strength to do anything to stop what was happening to him.

Asami continued to watch as his bright terror-stricken eyes dulled in front of her.

She felt the warmth of his blood as it pooled near the end of the handle where the entire blade had entered his body.

Her heart was pounding like crazy. What surprised and frightened Asami most was that she felt a dark evil smile go across her face. The smile, and the realization that she did, in fact, enjoy this made her body fill with ecstasy.

 _ **See was that so hard.**_

She barely had any motor movements now, and her vision was now blurring together with the darkness around her when she felt Kuvira turn her around and kiss her.

She could smell the metallic hint of the blood all around her as Kuvira deepened the kiss.

The darkness, which had somehow gotten a voice inside her head, loved every second of it. It wanted more of Kuvira, it loved Kuvira, but then a flash of blue eyes came across her mind.

 _Korra._

Asami pushed Kuvira off her causing her to fall back in response.

"Stop Kuvira. I don't want you. I don't want anything to do with you."

Asami had never heard herself sound so desperate. She wanted Korra. She wanted to run and find her, but her body wouldn't listen.

Anger flashed across Kuvira's face.

"I am what you should want! Don't you see I am the one who understands you? Can't you see we are one and the same! We are meant to be together!"

"No!" Asami screamed at Kuvira.

She could now only barely keep her eyes open as she watched Kuvira get up and start pacing, but then stopped at one of the bookshelves grabbing a small sculpture.

"If I can't have you and you choose to keep lying to yourself I'll just have to put you out of your misery."

Asami managed to look up one more time as she watched Kuvira raise the statue high above her head and shout as loud as she possibly could, "Help! Someone Help!"

The last thing she remembered was feeling the cold stone hitting the side of her face and unconsciousness sweeping in and taking her.


	5. The Battle

**Author Notes**

These past few chapters have been easier to edit so I am releasing them earlier than expected.

Hope you enjoy.

EM ;)

* * *

 **Her Mask of Sanity**

* * *

 **Ch 4 The Battle**

* * *

Asami's throbbing head kept her from being able to open her eyes. She couldn't tell exactly where she was since most of her senses were still slightly dulled. What she could feel was the soft sheets and mattress beneath her, but her body still felt so weak and stiff she tried her best not to move it.

A booming voice unexpectedly thundered throughout the room. She instantly recognized it to be her father's voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE ARRESTING HER!"

A female voice she didn't recognize replied quietly and timidly to her father.

"Mr. Sato for the moment we believe she may have played a role in the brutal murders and until she wakes up and she gives us a statement we have to hold her in custody."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! You're not touching my daughter until our lawyers get here!"

She heard a door open and could feel another presence enter the room.

"Lin please talk some sense into this officer!"

After an audible sigh, she could hear the clicking sounds of handcuffs.

"I really don't want to do this Hiroshi, but I have no choice. We are just trying to figure out what happened in that room last night and until we do, I have to put these on her. I promise they won't be tight or hurt her, but after seeing the crime scene, even I'm scared of the person who is capable of that."

She felt as her arm be lifted, and the cold steel was tightened around her wrist.

"Ok, Hiroshi we are done here. We will leave you with your daughter for now. If you need anything, please call me on my personal cell."

The door closed softly, and she heard the slight squeak of a chair against the floor.

She felt as he took hold of her restrained hand and the shift of the mattress as his face slowly sinks into the bed beside her.

Not long after a strange sound was heard from his side of the bed. A sound she didn't even hear at her own mother's funeral.

She could hear and even feel the deep sobs ripping through her father's chest.

It surprised her that her father could feel anything other than disappointment for her. A man who refused to show himself as weak was breaking down beside her.

She tried to get up and see her father for herself only for the terrible pain in her head to force her into unconsciousness once again.

She doesn't know how much time had passed when she was finally able to open her eyes and was immediately blinded by the fluorescent lights of the hospital room.

As she tried to rub her face one of her hands was held back with a clunk.

She looked down at the metal handcuff that restrained her arm to bed.

 _Where am I? What am I doing in a hospital?_

Her mind and memories were so blurred and jumbled up she didn't understand why she was here and especially didn't understand why she was handcuffed.

A loud noise of a tray crashing against the floor startled her as she faced the doorway towards the sound.

A very unkept Hiroshi was standing in the doorway almost looking as pale as a ghost while he stared at her. He quickly ran to her side taking her into his arms.

"You're finally awake! I was so afraid!"

"Father, what happened? Why am I here?"

"You mean you don't remember what happened three nights ago?"

His eyes were fixed on hers with a mixture of concern and sternness.

"All I remember is going to Opal Biefong's house party and watching Korra play pool. I think I went around admiring the building and everything after that seems blurry, and then I woke up here."

His face and voice become somewhat harsh as he asked, "Who's Korra?"

She quickly remembered she had not had the time to reveal to her father about her new relationship.

Her father always disapproved of her romantic "acquaintances" mostly because of the possibility of bad press. That was also one of the reasons she never kept those "acquaintances" around very long.

"She's my girlfriend father," she said weakly.

She didn't want to displease or disappoint her father, and she hadn't found the right way to tell him yet, but apparently, the time to figure it out had run out.

"Did she give you something to drink?"

She doesn't understand what he was fishing for, and these aren't the usual questions he would ask her after he would find out she was with someone.

It usually started with "Keep it out the papers," "don't give them any info they can use against you," or "is this another fling?"

"No father I was drinking a non-alcoholic beverage I got from someone else... I don't remember who, though."

Memories rush back as she saw Kuvira handing her a drink and for some reason screaming at her a few seconds later.

"The toxicology report says you had a large dose of Rohypnol."

His face was serious at the same time worried. She felt her own face go pale as the information sank in. She knew what happens to the women who get this slipped into their drink.

"Was I?"

He hugged her instantly holding her as close as possible.

"No sweetie. The theory is that three boys at the party drugged your drink and when they tried to take you, you defended yourself."

He grabbed her by the shoulder and looked directly into her eyes. It was the look that he would give her when something was extremely serious and important.

"That is exactly what you will tell the police. You defended yourself. The lab work coincides with your story."

"I defended myself?"

"Yes, you defended yourself."

Before another word could be shared between them a large officer bursts through the door.

"Sir you were told if she were to wake up, you were not allowed to talk to her!"

He grabbed her father by the shoulders and started to force him out the room.

He looked back at her with his pleading eyes almost saying to remember what he had just told her. Then two other officers took his place in the room.

As she tried to sit up a sharp pain radiated from her temple and she reached up with her free hand to feel the tight bandages encircling her head.

A doctor soon entered and started taking vital signs and asking her questions about how she felt.

She was still very confused, and she kept trying to remember what had happened, but nothing would come to light.

A few hours later she heard a screaming match outside her room as the door began to open.

She recognized the woman as Lin Beifong the chief of police, and behind her, she saw a very angry Korra being held back by two officers.

The second blue met emerald eyes she saw tears start to stream down Korra's face. She tried her best to get up higher on the bed and not lose sight of her girlfriend, but the door was shut quickly.

Right before the door slammed shut entirely behind the chief, she heard a desperate plea from Korra.

"Asami I'm so sorry!"

Asami turned her face from the door to face the stoic woman standing in front of her with her hands firmly clasped behind her.

"What do you remember from three nights ago?"

The chief had gone straight to the point, and all she could remember is what her father told her to remember.

"I was at a party, and I was handed a drink." _Technically not a lie._

"It was non-alcoholic, and I went exploring the house until…." An image of a large library came to her mind and the three masked men attacking her.

"Until what Ms. Sato."

"Until I enter a large library. I went in to look at the books when I was attacked."

"Had you finished your drink prior to that."

"Yes, a while before. I had decided to join the party again and got distracted by the beautiful room."

She watched as the chief stepped closer leaning slightly over and grabbing the guardrail of her hospital bed.

"What happened next?"

She tried her hardest to remember, but she couldn't.

"I don't remember."

"Ms. Sato it is highly important that you try to remember all the facts you can from that night."

She nodded and closed her eyes. A scene began to play in her head, and she watched as she knocked two of the men out.

"I was attacked and thought someone was trying to kidnap me, so I fought back."

She started to remember the desperation to put the last man down as she began to lose her motor skills.

"What happened during the fight?"

"I don't really remember. I remember thinking how dizzy I felt and how I couldn't really concentrate on protecting myself."

"But you continued fighting did you not?"

"Yes, I was scared, and I didn't want them to take me."

She knew exaggerating the fear would probably help her. She still wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but her father made it seem she should play the victim card to the best of her abilities.

The chief released the rail of her bed and began to walk towards the foot of her bed. She looked directly into her eyes with a look she couldn't really describe. Fear?

"How far would you go to protect yourself?"

The blank sections of her memories slammed back into her. Her mind forced her to relive the memories.

The smell of raw iron and earth all around her assaulted her senses first. The sight of the bright, warm blood as it began to pool around the knife, and the boy's eyes, the eyes that slowly lost their focus as they stared back at her.

As her memories kept repeating themselves in her head, she realized the terrifying part that shook her entire body, the feeling of ecstasy she felt throughout the whole ordeal.

Before she could recuperate after being lost in the horrible cycle of memories a group of nurses and doctors were rushing in holding her down as they brought out a syringe.

It took her a few seconds to realize she was screaming hysterically and before everything blurred away, she saw blue eyes inches away from her.

Korra was holding her face, and their foreheads were touching. Her cheeks were getting soaked with Korra's tears.

Asami wasn't screaming anymore, and she raised her one free arm to hold the hand on her cheek.

"Shhh. It's ok Asami I'm here. Shhh," it was the last sentence she heard before darkness took over.

* * *

Asami didn't know where she was. It was pitch black all around her, and she sat in the middle of it. She looked across from her to see herself, but not herself, staring back at her. Her smile was evil, and her eyes seemed to have a dark sheen to them. Her hair looked wild, almost fiery, and alive.

 _ **Did you really think you could run away from me?**_

 _Who are you?_

 _ **I'm you. The you that you try to ignore and push aside. I'm your darkness.**_

 _Where am I?_

 _ **This is your soul. Most people's souls are filled with light and beauty, but your soul, well, let us just say I like it better like this, dark and desolate.**_

She stared at her darkness in front of her.

She feels somewhat familiar with the feeling that seems to be emitted from it. The coldness, the anger, the strength, and most of all the feeling of invincibility.

It was everything she felt for so long and the only feelings that allowed her to reach her goals.

Korra's smile flashes across her mind and a small blue light could be seen in front of her. It was almost like the small flame from a candle. It too seemed familiar as it radiated emotions she had only felt with Korra.

She felt its warmth all around her body as if Korra herself was holding her. She felt safe, she felt happy, and the strongest feeling she felt was the love Korra had shown her.

She was about to reach out to protect the small flame and protect all those fragile feeling that seemed to bring illumination to the dark space of her soul, but then her darkness materialized right in front of it and blew it out.

Again, dark emptiness crept around her. She saw the evil toothy smile as her darkness begins to laugh.

 _ **Do you honestly believe that** **girl** **can bring you happiness and protect you? Look where you ended up Asami! You're held against your will and tied up to a bed** **!**_

She watched as her darkness took the form similar to a large shadow and began circling around her.

 _ **And if you don't believe she is bad for you. Remember who YOU are! You're a monster! Someone who actually enjoys watching someone life fade away!**_

She couldn't help but yell back at the darkness that accuses her.

 _No! I didn't want to be there! I didn't want to hurt him!_

 _ **Asami I am you. Don't forget that. You only try to think that way because that's how they manipulated you to believe. I am your true thoughts, and I can say we both enjoyed sticking that blade into his heart. Would Korra still love you if she knew the truth? If she knew what you really thought? Or how about what she would think if she knew how much you enjoyed killing?**_

Asami placed her hands over her ears trying to block the menacing voice, trying not to remember the memories.

Cold hands grab her own, and she noticed how small her hands were compared to her darkness's hands. She looked down at her body and saw how years had turned back, and she was no older than five.

She started feeling overwhelmed and confused and now was unable to stop the tears from falling.

 _ **Asami, you poor child. It's ok not to regret what you did. It's ok if you enjoyed it. If you just let me, I can take care of you. You won't feel this conflict anymore of trying to decide what's right or wrong. Trying to become someone you believe your father will approve of or trying to become someone you feel could be loved. I can free you from those anguishes.**_

Asami sat there contemplating everything. She thought about Korra and how she believed she had actually started to fall in love with her.

She remembered a saying she heard as a child and how ridiculous it sounded to her then, but now maybe it wasn't so absurd.

"If you truly love someone, then the only thing you want for them is to be happy, even if it's not with you."

At the moment she heard it she laughed. What could be more important than her own happiness? Her selfishness at that moment had no limit. She realized Korra had started to change her since the day they met, but the darkness inside her would taint and darken any light.

Against the small feeling inside her heart, she had made her decision.

 _Only if you promise one thing._

 _ **Anything my dear Asami.**_

 _Don't ever hurt her._

And just like that, the evil grin grew, and everything seemed to start spinning as if she was caught in a storm.

She shielded her eyes and screamed as she waited for it to pass when suddenly it stopped.

She didn't feel saddened anymore, and she wasn't worried about her father or anyone else.

She looked down at her body to see it back to her original age, but she noticed the smallest black sheen all around.

Instead of fear, she smiled.

She woke up in her hospital bed and was surrounded by nurses and police officers when a nurse stepped up to her.

"We are to release you to police custody. You have been cleared by the doctors."

She stepped back as an officer slowly walked towards her handing her an orange jumpsuit to change into.

She silently changed with the help of the female officers and watched as the officers cuffed her hands and chain her feet never taking their eyes off her.

She walked into the hallway and was met by two other officers and a group of well-suited men.

 _Must be the lawyers._

They walk towards her, and one of them whispered into her ear.

"Don't say anything until we arrive at the station."

She nodded her head in agreement.

It seems she was in a private hall in the hospital because as soon as she crosses the threshold of a large set of doors, everything seemed so alive.

Nurses were moving away from her, cameramen always facing her, journalist yelling for her, and photographers snapping pictures of her.

She looked around to enjoy the chaotic scene in front of her, but she was quickly led to a black SUV.

As the voices seem to multiply compared to inside the hospital, one voice was heard over the crowd that was gathered.

"Asami!"

She glances towards the direction of the voice expecting to see the woman whose bond she had just severed.

She also expected her heart to be desperate to see her, but there was nothing. Not a single feeling she had felt in the past and was pleased that all she could feel was indifference.

She numbly turned back to the SUV and entered it without a second thought.

The interrogations from the police were lengthy and repetitive. It wasn't until they showed her the picture of the crime scene that they received any kind of emotional response from her.

The body of the boy she had watched die laid in the same position she remembered him, but the other two had been bludgeoned to death.

The room was decorated with the blood splatter. The golds, greens, and now the reds beautifully blended in together.

She could only imagine how it felts to feel the warm blood hit her face and the intensity of the sculpture hitting the bodies repeatedly.

She smiled as she looked at the pictures as if they were presents she wanted for Christmas.

It wasn't till one of her lawyers pulled her to face away from the camera she realized that was worst response she could have had, but it worried them more than her.

She didn't care anymore.

The day they officially arrested and charged her with manslaughter her father vowed to get her the lowest sentence possible if not free her completely.

No one could deny she acted in self-defense, but at the same time, everyone knew only a disturbed mind would take it that far.

She never mentioned Kuvira or the part she had played in all of it. She finally understood what Kuvira had meant by freeing her from her torment. She felt a sense of power and invincibility.

As they walked her to hearings and legal processes, many tried to make her feel some blame or regret, but there was none.

It offended them, even more, when she would smile or laugh and of course watching their angry and frustrated faces amused her.

Her lawyers, who were extremely pressured by her father, worked day and night trying to find any loophole to help her case.

One afternoon one of the interns ran into their meetings saying the prosecution had convinced the prime witness to testify against Asami.

She knew the witness was Kuvira and she was honestly curious to see her again.

 _Would she see the difference in me? Would she notice how much I have learned from her?_

The lawyers seemed panicked. They had expected Kuvira to be so traumatized that she would refuse to testify, but Asami knew the truth. Kuvira was dying inside to see her, and this would be the only way.

It had been eight months since she had been arrested and the trial was tomorrow.

Asami had avoided all the visits from her friends, especially Korra's. Even though Korra was persistent and came every day to try to visit her, she declined every time.

She didn't want to be reminded of who she was before. She hated that weak Asami.

The only person she did allow to see her was her father. It wasn't because she needed him by her side, but because even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to stop him.

She sat patiently in her chair waiting for her father to enter the room.

He came by every day and every day she sat chained to the same chair. Her wrists and ankles were handcuffed, and it restricted any movement on her part.

She looked up as she heard the clangs of the metal door opening. Her father entered rather emotionless. All the stress of the trial to come must have finally made him shut down.

"Hello, father."

He cleared his throat.

"They refuse to give you a plea bargain."

She watched as his body began to shake with anger.

"They refused to see you as a victim!"

He slammed his fists into the hard steel table, but just as quickly he tried his best to gather himself and started to take slow breaths and continued.

"And they are seeking the max sentence. Asami I don't know what else to do. I'm trying my best to be a good father, but this is too much..."

She felt the rage accumulate in her chest, but her face stayed expressionless.

She could feel her body slowly numb except for the feeling of hate towards her father. The hatred she had finally accepted would never disappear.

"Too much for your image? Or too much to see the child you abandoned years ago wasn't as perfect as you thought," she said to him coolly but nonetheless hurtful with each word.

His face contorted into a look of deep pain.

"I was a good father."

"You weren't home long enough to call yourself a father," she said with a giggle.

He stiffened at her response and used his handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his hairline.

"I will admit I should have been there more for you, but I was hurting too."

"I was nine." She knew with each sentence the dagger of her words was digging deeper into his heart.

Her evil smirk lined her face as she watched the words cut deep into him as he lowered his head.

"I'm trying to be a good father now. I'm trying to do things I know will help you... I know you have been avoiding your girlfriend, Korra. We actually talk quite frequently now, so I have made the decision as your father to allow her to visit you."

She fought against her restraints as the words left his mouth and a real reaction escaped her body.

"How dare you make a decision for me! How dare you talk to her! I don't want to see her!"

"How can you say that Asami? Don't you see she is actually one of the good things in your life now? Even after everything she still wants to be with you. I admire that goodness in her heart."

He got up and walked towards the door opening it, not looking back at his daughter. She could hear the voices on the other side but still could not see Korra.

Her calm attitude and smile were gone.

A shiver goes down her spine, and the coldness returned her body.

She felt the darkness take over and all her anxiety over seeing Korra leave. She felt as her gaze deaden, and her body becomes more relaxed in the imprisonment of her chair.

 _Remember your promise._

 _ **If you want me to keep our promise you should have dealt with her yourself, but now I'm left to "calmly" deal with her.**_

Her evil smile was now on her lips as she saw the woman sit in a chair across from her.

"Asami."

She doesn't reply just sat and watched Korra squirm in her chair not knowing what to say to Asami.

"I'm sorry... It's my fault you're in this place."

She raised an eyebrow at Korra whispered statement.

"You killed those men?" Asami asked curiously.

"No, but if I had been there, I would have helped you. I could have stopped you when you lost control."

"How could you help me? You don't even know me Korra. Just because I fucked you a few times doesn't mean you know me."

Korra was taken aback and visibly hurt by her words.

 _What did I tell you?_

 _ **I thought you meant physically.**_

A menacing laugh was heard ringing in her head as she felt darkness subside.

 _ **If you're so sensitive to her hurting just a little, you deal with her.**_

She felt eyes soften as she looked up to see Korra trying to hold back her tears.

"Asami I can't say I do know you, but I know you're more than what you are showing people. I know that night wasn't a lie and we weren't doing it just to have sex. I know it meant something to the both of us. I know you gave yourself to me as much as I gave myself to you."

She saw Korra's knuckles turning white as her hands clenched the armrests.

Asami sighed deeply as she looked down.

She honestly doesn't want Korra seeing her like this. Seeing the real monster inside.

She was startled when she felt the strong arms around her body. She hadn't heard Korra get up.

Warmth embraced her again, and the smell of Korra scent seemed to be all around her, the sweet smell of the ocean breeze.

Korra slowly released her and looked straight at her. The flicker of the small blue flame she saw in her soul seems to be alive in Korra's eyes.

"I refuse to believe you are the monster everyone portrays you as. I refuse to believe you would let that darkness take over you. In my experience, I can tell you no matter how small the good Asami is, she can prevail."

A cold shiver shoots up her spine.

 _ **Enough of this crap.**_

She felt her mind numb entirely over as she lost complete control to the darkness.

A laugh echoed through the room. Her deaden eyes stared right into Korra's.

"Do you honestly believe I didn't want to do those things? Do you honestly believe I didn't enjoy killing those rapist bastards?"

Korra released her and stepped away shaking her head.

"Ha! See! You wanted the real me! Here I am!"

The yelling was loud enough to force a guard to open the door and step in. She watched as Korra turned and strode towards the door. Korra's back was facing Asami as she watched her shoulders slump.

"No, this isn't the real you. I saw the real you at the fountain that night. The real you had a darkness that she didn't allow to control her. The real you was stronger than this, and I'm going to find her and bring her back."

Asami was dumbstruck as Korra walked out of the room.

She felts all of her darkness's anger build up and start aggressively screaming and pulling against her restraints.

She could see the blood start to trickle as she pulled even harder at the metal until three guards and a nurse came in to sedate her.

The yells subsided, and the pain slowly went away as she was numbly taken out of the room and back to her cell.


	6. Her Return

**Author Notes**

Full circle we have returned where the prologue left off.

Enjoy!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Her Mask of Sanity**

* * *

 **Ch. 5 Her Return**

* * *

 **Asami**

The trial didn't take long after Kuvira's compelling testimony. Asami had to admit the woman knew how to persuade an audience.

She vividly told the story of how she had entered the library after the men had attacked Assami and watched how she, out of rage, beat them over and over until their bodies were unrecognizable. Kuvira even commented on how she tried to stop Asami but couldn't.

She tried her best not laugh during Kuvira's testimony, and it was quite entertaining watching the jury eat up Kuvira's fear of Asami.

It wasn't a shock to her when it only took a few hours for the jury to find her guilty of manslaughter.

Her lawyers were visibly distraught with the judgment, and she could hear her father in the background whispering obscenities, but she continued to only feel the same numb feeling she always felt.

She began to think maybe it was for the best that she would be incarcerated. If she were allowed to do what she desired she would inevitably end up hurting more people.

Even up to the moment the judge asked her to stand to he sentenced her, she couldn't find it in herself to even look upset and stood with a smirk on her face.

She found it funny how the truth had been warped so terribly against her.

She had decided to be good. She had decided not to follow her instincts not to continue hurting people and rejected the idea of allowing her madness to take control, yet here she was being punished for saying no. How ironic.

She looked around the courtroom and saw Kuvira with a bright, curious smile on her face not very far from her. She wondered to herself if she had resentment towards Kuvira? Maybe not resentment, but definitely anger.

She needed to teach Kuvira a lesson.

Don't play with fire.

She turned to face the judge as he ruled that she would be sentenced to ten years in prison with the possibility of parole in five.

She then watched very observantly as the lawyers began to put their things together and noticed how the bailiff was hesitant to tell them to move out of his way to secure her.

She quickly seized the opportunity to jump over the rail and run towards Kuvira. She watched as hands reached for her, trying to stop her, but she expertly dodged each pair tackling Kuvira to the ground.

She placed the pen she had lifted off one of the lawyers against Kuvira's jugular. A drop of scarlet red blood could be seen rising, but instead of taking her revenge, she stopped.

 _Not yet._

She quickly leaned over and whispered into Kuvira's ear as she felt strong arms grab her.

"I love that look in your eyes, that fear. I want you to know I will savor the moment I get to watch them fade."

She was hauled up by the bailiffs as she managed to get the last words out that was only audible to Kuvira.

She saw Kuvira's mixed emotions as she was helped up and rubbed her neck.

It was somewhere between arousal and terror. Kuvira must have understood the threat Asami had just spoken, and maybe she also recognized the monster she unleashed might be untamable.

* * *

 **5 years later**

* * *

She was pushed onto the ground by the shaky guard. His knee against her back.

"If you try anything Sato I'll tase you!"

"Don't worry Michael. I would never hurt you."

She really didn't try to make it sound as sarcastic as it came out.

"Why... Why did you kill him?"

"You know why. You also know what he has done to other inmates, and no one did anything. YOU didn't do anything. He was getting brave with me and yeah... I refuse to let another man touch me like that."

She could feel his heart rapid pumping as he called for help on his radio and how his voice shook with every syllable.

She just laid there with her face against the stone-cold floor when the pressure in her chest finally began to lift, it was weird that she felt so calm, so relaxed moments after murdering someone. This was the high she needed, the few moments she actually felt alive.

She turned her head when she heard the light steps of the warden and the larger heavier ones from other guards.

"Take her to her cell. We have to inform Mr. Sato of the situation and make sure no one else finds out what happen till he arrives."

When she was forced up by the guards she could feel their fear radiating from them, and it felt intoxicating.

She took a deep breath as the evil smirk spread across her face.

This hadn't been the first time she had killed someone in prison.

Her first cellmate, Ming-Hua, and her friends had underestimated Asami strength when they tried to jump her in the shower.

She had easily killed two and left the other two severely injured.

She had felt the same calming thrill as she waited patiently, covered in their blood, for the female guards to arrive.

Of course, her father covered it all up, and the official record stated the deaths were due to gang violence.

She remembered him clearly stating, as she sat chained in a chair in front of him, no one would miss two violent criminals, but because of the rumors now circulating the prison, and the fear, not for Asami's life, but the lives of the other inmates', they decided to keep her in the SHU.

The three guards forced her into her bare cell and shut the door behind her. She walked towards the middle of the room and sat in the lotus position as she waited for her father.

Her father had used many of his connections to get her transferred to a facility that was funded by an anonymous investor and sure enough that investor had been him.

Only a powerful man could visit a high-security facility on a whim.

She sighed as she remembered the relief she had felt at first thinking her father would be unable to contact or see her. She knew now that had been a naive thought.

She didn't mind the silence. She didn't mind the solitude. She was where she belonged. She knew there would eventually be consequences for her actions, especially today, even though, the man deserved it he was still a guard.

Within the first year of her incarceration, many people feared her. The only way they could describe it was that there was something "off" about her.

It seemed as if they could sense the evil inside her. She hardly spoke, and she seemed to just move with the flow of the prison, but inside her, there was a raging inferno of anger and violence.

By the next year she was wholly absorbed in her anger as it was easily fueled by the persistent criminals trying to dominate the "Princess," but like wildfire, she consumed and destroyed everything in her path.

By the end of her second year in prison, she had killed Ming-Hau, and no one dared to even get close to her fearing the deadly violence inside her.

Shortly after Ming-Hua's death, she was sent to the SHU, but her anger continued to burn freely. She knew she was angry at herself for playing directly into Kuvira's hands and she was angry at her father for abandoning her emotionally and never being there for her.

It made her continuously think of the possibilities of what would have happened if he had actually tried to help her.

It turned into an endless cycle of "what ifs" and bruised knuckles from punching the cell's walls.

It has now been a total of five years, and she had spent the last year in depression and self-loathing.

She has finally accepted that no one would save her, and she should just rot in this prison for the rest of her life.

She heard the cell unlock but didn't move or acknowledge it.

"Asami..."

"..."

"Asami I don't know what to do with you anymore. Do you want to be executed because it's getting harder and harder to cover up your little impulses?"

She heard as her father stepped closer to her, but far enough away to escape if he needed to.

Even her father was now afraid of her.

She heard him sigh as he continued.

"I'm just thankful we have Warden Tenzin. He knew you since you were a child and if he wasn't a close family friend, I don't know what we would have done. Asami if you want to get out of here you have to show me that you can manage to control these urges. Your parole hearing is coming up and... Are you even listening? Don't you want to get out?!"

At this point, she could hear the anger in his voice as she continued to sit there meditating on the floor. She calmly turned around and faced the man.

"I don't deserve to be free, and I don't deserve to be alive. I'm a monster, and we both know I shouldn't be released."

She went back to her original position as she heard her father's angry footsteps pace the small cell, but eventually walked away as the cell door slam behind him.

She always felt he was more worried about his successor, or the Sato name.

The room chilled as she felt her companion begin to emerge.

 _ **Did you really kill him because you were afraid he would hurt you like the other girls? Or... was it cause you wanted to feel alive even for a moment?**_

"SHUT UP!" She screamed into the emptiness of her cell as she covered her ears.

At first, the darkness seemed to comfort her and allowed her to escape the swirling world of emotions, but once she was locked away and unable to exert the feelings that would bottle up, it began to devour her instead.

The menacing whispers were there all day and night. She knew her torture could now be seen on her appearance.

She could feel her body weaken over the years. She hardly slept especially when the hunger would begin. The hunger to do something, anything.

It felt as if her body was thrown into overload. She wanted to scream to punch things to get the building pressure off her chest but couldn't.

The feeling led her to kill those people. The second she had the opportunity to release all the tension she did, and Correction Officer Miller and Ming-Hua just happened to be there.

She removed her hands and tried to calm herself as she again relaxed into the lotus position.

She felt the dark shadow began to circle her again but remained silent. She had learned to ignore the always present darkness.

* * *

 **Korra**

It had been five years since the trial and Korra had continued on with her life, but there was never a day she didn't think about Asami. She did, however, manage to graduate with her master's in forensic psychology and was now currently working for the county. It was a temporary job until she could find one that could help more people understand the criminal mind.

Her point was not to change the person but help them cope with their urges and allow them to find ways to be productive.

Her professors laughed at her thesis and called her a dreamer, but deep down she didn't believe people were destined to always remain the monsters they, themselves, despised.

She was leaving the facility when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked down to see the number she hadn't heard from for at least two years and quickly answers it.

"Korra I need your help. You're the only one who can help Asami."

* * *

 **Asami**

A voice broke the silence in her cell. She had been sitting in her cell for almost a week without any contact with the outside world. Even the guards who brought her lunch had been silent.

"Asami. It's Warden Tenzin. If I come in, do I need to be worried about you hurting me?"

She smiled at the slight tremor in his voice.

She remembered his children and his then-pregnant wife coming over all the time for dinner. It was one of the times her house felt like a home.

"No Tenzin."

She stood to her feet as she watched the lanky man step in.

His shaven head and pointy goatee hadn't changed since her childhood, and it somewhat comforted her.

"I know you have refused to see any psychologists or psychiatrists, but your father has brought an exceptional one from out of state. We believe this is your last chance to get real help and hopefully get the old Asami back."

Her small smile changed to a glare.

Every time they introduced a new shrink to her they were so eager to see the "change," and each and every one they send was ready to be the one to "fix" the Sato Heiress.

She was sure her father had a substantial reward for whoever could do it.

"I will tell you again Tenzin. No one can fix me. I am what I am."

She saw his sympathetic look as he walked over.

"Your parole hearing is in a few months. How about I make a deal with you. Go and see this psychologist at least once and if you still feel you deserve to be here, I will file the paperwork stating you're unfit for parole and you will continue to be confined. But please Asami just try it one more time."

She wanted to reject his proposal, but even her darkness was eager to leave the cell.

At the moment, she was calm, and the hunger had yet to return, so she knew she would be calm enough not to want to hurt someone.

"Ok, Tenzin. One more time."

Two guards step in with the chains she had gotten so accustomed to. As they chained her, she noticed a slight change. Both her hand restraints and ankle restraints were closer than usual. It barely allowed her to walk. She guessed they didn't want her trying the same stunt she had pulled on the now deceased guard.

She began to follow Tenzin as he led her out of her cell.

"She is already here, and I know we don't usually chain you up to see the psychologist, but she wants to be in the same room with you."

Her eyebrow raised as he mentioned, "she." They had never brought a woman psychologist before.

They walked the quiet halls of the prison until they got to the small visiting room. She waited as the guards opened and closed the doors and when the final door opened, she saw a strong and muscular back of a woman in blue.

It seemed as if time itself slowed down as the woman turned around and the blue fire of her eyes engulfed Asami.

No one spoke, or she simply did not hear them, but she stared into those sapphire eyes.

A small push led her to a chair where she sat with a clunk as the guard's hands lightly gripped her shoulders. The woman remained standing while their eyes never left each other.

She couldn't believe Korra was in front of her.

This was the psychologist her father had brought to her?

Korra eyes broke away as she looked towards the guards.

"Thank you, gentleman, you may leave."

"Ms. Korra are you sure you don't want at least one of us in here with you. She is a very dangerous woman."

She almost saw the anger flash across her face then suddenly calmed.

"No, I believe we will be fine. Just let me know when our time is up."

Asami looked at Korra up and down trying to familiarize herself with the now five years older Korra.

Her face was more mature, and her hair was down with two hair ties on the sides. Her hair was now passed her shoulders and waved slightly. She wore a silk sleeveless blue blouse, and her arms were still muscular and beautiful.

Her black slacks and flats made her look so professional and so much older.

She almost couldn't recognize the once skater girl she knew back in college.

"Try not to eat me up with those looks."

Her eyes snapped back up meeting the smirk expression on her ex-girlfriend face.

She wanted to be mad. She wanted to force Korra to leave the prison, but her heart couldn't.

She didn't know how much pain she was in until she realized how good it felt to see Korra.

Almost in a flash, the overpowering urge of the darkness came over her, but she forced it down.

"What are you doing here Korra?"

"I'm here for you Asami. Your father asked me to come, so I dropped everything and left."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

She looked up quickly after hearing the confession.

"You still love me after everything I did? After what I told you? I'm also sure my father has told you what I have done."

"Yes, yes, and yes."

She listened as Korra's stepped closer to her. Korra wasn't afraid of her, and she flinched as Korra wrapped her arms around her.

This was the first time in years someone had shown her any kind of physical affection, and it was almost overwhelming, but before it became too much, she felt Korra step away and sit in the chair across from her.

"How many hours of sleep have you been getting? Or have you been getting any at all?"

Her face reddened in embarrassment. It must be obvious she hadn't slept well in months.

"A few hours if I'm lucky."

She watched as Korra nodded her head.

"What keeps you up at night?"

She wanted to tell Korra the truth. She wanted to tell her about the whispers, urges, and most of all the tension that seems to overpower her, but she couldn't.

She can't just open up to her. So, she asked the question that was now on her mind.

"Are you here to fix me?"

She looked down at her chains as she waited for the answer she has heard from every psychologist and psychiatrist that has stepped into the prison.

"No Asami I'm not here to 'fix' or 'change' you. I'm here to help you. To help you live your life."

Her eyes watered as she heard Korra's soft words. She looked up without even trying to wipe away the tears.

"You really think you can help me? Help me find a way to live life being who I am."

Her tears now were streaming down her face, and her voice was unrecognizable even to her own ears. It sounded so weak and broken.

She saw Korra beautiful smile as she stood and pulled out a blue handkerchief she had and began to wipe away Asami tears.

"You are a strong, brilliant, and a determined woman. You are someone indispensable to this world. We just need to show them that's who you really are."

She leaned her face into Korra's touch but raised her broken eyes to meet Korra's.

"But they won't release a monster."

Korra quickly grabbed her face with her hands.

"You're not a monster, and we will make your weaknesses into your strengths. Just give me another chance to help you Asami, and I promise this time I won't leave your side."

Korra's tears were now falling.

She saw the hurt in those ocean blue eyes, and she realized she wasn't the only one hurting for five years. Korra was sharing her pain, and maybe together they can heal.

"Ok, Korra."


	7. The Truth

**Author Notes:**

I hadn't been feeling too good, but I managed to get this done.

Hope you enjoy,

EM ;)

* * *

 **Her Mask Of Sanity**

* * *

 **Ch. 6 The Truth**

* * *

 **Asami**

It had already been several hours since Asami had been returned to her cell and she still couldn't believe Korra had found a way back into her life.

Her mind raced as she thought of her ex-girlfriend and before she knew it, it was already time for lights out, but Asami couldn't sleep.

She tried to ease her mind, but she couldn't focus on anything. It wasn't like she had anything to do inside her empty cell, except workout or maybe meditate.

Just the thought of Korra either threw her mind into overload or paralyzed her. In the end, she ended up tossing and turning in her cot.

Asami wasn't exactly sure what she had expected to feel when she saw Korra again. Longing? Love? Desire? Instead, she felt nothing. Well, more as if it those emotions she craved to feel were right there, but just barely out of her reach, swirling all around her.

Only the familiar void and emptiness resonated in her chest.

She sat up in her cot leaning against the cold wall as she brought her legs to her chest. Feeling resigned she placed her head on her knees pushing her forehead lightly against them.

Oh, how she envied the ability for Korra to feel all those emotions, and how she longed to understand what Korra felt when she saw her. Most of all she wanted to feel the emotion that made Korra's sapphire eyes always shine. Asami wanted to feel Korra's happiness and love.

Her thoughts slowly went back to their session together.

Asami had agreed to accept Korra's help rather easily, but she was still afraid. Afraid because she knew at that moment her darkness was sated, but that it would eventually want more blood and violence. That it would take control of her again over and over. A control she, herself, had given up years ago. Could she ever truly gain it back?

Korra must have seen her distress as she first tried to talk about her past and the darkness that plagued her mind when she reached out for Asami's hand and slowly rubbed circles on her knuckles.

The intimate touch calmed her almost immediately and allowed the anguish to evaporate slowly.

It was easier to hear how Korra finished college and that Bolin had finally married Opal a year ago than to relive the anger she had felt the past five years.

She had missed Korra's voice so much and the small grin she would get when she spoke of things or people she loved.

It was so easy to lose herself in Korra's eyes that seemed so bright with life. The eyes she had fallen so deeply in love with. The eyes that almost felt like a lifeline to her sanity, and within those eyes, she could almost feel human.

With a loud knock, she was brought back to reality, and the hell she was living in. The session only lasted an hour before the guards returned her to her cell.

She stretched out her body and laid on her back staring at the dull gray ceiling. She watched as a small spider make it way across.

 _ **Just because she came doesn't mean anything has changed. You're** **m** **ine.**_

She saw the dark shadow perched at the foot of her bed staring at her possessively.

"Are you seriously willing to stay locked up? I mean there is absolutely nothing to do here, and it's not like we can watch the walls bleed."

This was the first time she had actually responded to the voice. She usually ignored it, but today was different.

 _ **Ah, so you do remember me. It's actually pretty entertaining to watch you get mad and lash out within these walls, but what you say is true. I might as well just sit back and watch all this unfold and enjoy the ride. It doesn't take much for you to destroy everything on your own. Oh, and do remember my sweet Asami even if Korra manages to help you we both know the moment you have the opportunity you won't be able to stop yourself. You will kill again just to feel alive through their dying eyes.**_

She grabbed her pillow and shoved it over her face trying to block the view of the shadow's evil smile. She knew it had a point. She knew she was unable to control the urges she felt inside.

She slowly sat up removing her pillow allowing it to slip onto the floor.

"If you know me so well tell me something," she said as she stared into the darkness at the foot of her bed. "Even though I know I am happy to see Korra why do I only feel this void. As if the feeling isn't there, but right there?"

 _ **When you decided to give yourself entirely to the anger and rage inside of you, you lost the ability to love and created me. And through your actions, we are now inseparable, and you will never truly feel those emotions that are so closely related to light.**_

Her body fell back into the bed with a thump as her hands went through her hair.

 _All I want is to feel what she feels for me._

Tears begin to roll down her cheeks. They weren't tears of sadness, but tears of desperation, and jealousy.

What else could a creature of darkness feel, but jealousy of those who dwell in the light.

* * *

 **Korra-After Asami was removed from the visitation area.**

* * *

"Wow."

Korra had been surprised by Asami's mentally and physically poor condition.

Asami was still beautiful even without her makeup, but the dark circles under her eyes were noticeable. Her once beautiful shining eyes were now dulled, and even after the surprise of seeing Korra, she noticed not much changed in her demeanor.

"What do you think?"

She didn't hear Hiroshi walk in and she turned to meet him.

"Hiroshi it's bad. I mean I hardly recognize her, and obviously, she has been extremely emotionally damaged while in prison. When I left the state, you promised me you would take care of her. That she was in one of your prisons and you would get her the help she needed."

She hadn't realized her voice had raised and her fists had clenched until she saw Hiroshi step back. She did her best to relax and let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I'm sorry I know none of this is your fault. I knew I should have fought harder to see her, but she refused every time."

Korra took a shaky breath before she continued.

"When I looked into her eyes when she saw me, I could feel she had missed me too. I know now she needed me so much these past five years and I disappeared on her."

Korra felt Hiroshi's firm hand on her shoulder.

"Korra you needed to finish school, and you are here for her now. I have been watching my daughter deteriorate in front of me these past five years, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. She refused all the doctors I brought and now, thanks to you, she has finally accepted help. All I have is you, Korra, please I beg you, save my daughter."

She placed her hand over Hiroshi's.

"I will do everything in my power to help her."

* * *

 **Asami**

A few days have gone by, and she felt herself start to shift into depression. She wondered when she would have another session with Korra. Korra was the only light in her world, and she needed her to keep the hunger and darkness at bay.

Asami decided to get out of bed and began pacing so she could try to push away the ever-present void that had seemed to grow with each passing day.

A hard knock on the door forced her to stop in her tracks then moved to the far back wall to be able to be seen by the guard.

"Inmate 52 you have a therapy session scheduled today. We will enter the cell and detain you. Do not resist."

She rolled her eyes at the new guard's tone of voice. He was a tall ex-military man.

He had tried to intimidate her a few times, but she knew with a few jabs she could have him on the floor gasping for air.

 _ **That sounds like a good idea... Let's try it...**_

She could almost see her darker self's smile as she heard the voice in her head. She did feel the urge to put the new guard in his place, but that would also mean missing her session.

 _No, we need to behave, or we won't get to see Korra._

 _ **That's your problem. I'm getting bored, and these opportunities don't come often.**_

She felt herself struggle to remain in control of her consciousness even though the thought of hurting him excited her.

She couldn't help but sighed in relief when she felt the last shackle lock around her wrists.

They led her down the halls, and as she walked into the visitation room, she saw Korra sitting in a new chair.

The small visitation room was emptied of all other chairs and the single metal table that was once there. All that remained were two leather armchairs. They were situated facing each other in the small room, and a small side table held a water bottle next to what seemed to be Korra's chair.

Korra stood up looking at the armchairs as she began to speak to her.

"Since I'm not allowed to have our meeting in an office I managed to get us something better than those old plastic chairs. Hopefully, it will be more comfortable."

Korra patted one of the new leather seats.

Asami was staring at Korra's beautiful smile when she felt the urge to grab her and force her onto one of those chairs, but she quickly shook her head at the idea.

Her hunger was coming back a lot quicker than last time. Even in Korra presence, it seemed to be there.

"Please, Asami have a seat and let us begin."

She nodded and without a word and slowly made her way to the chair.

"I'm sorry you still have to be chain up, but they won't allow us in the same room without them."

She moved the chains into a more comfortable position as she situated herself in the chair.

"It's ok. I've gotten used to them. I did manage to kill someone with them on, so I don't see the reason why they keep trying to stop me."

It took her a few moments to realize she had spoken without thinking. Korra sat there staring at her intensely with one of her elbows on the leather armrest and her chin lightly resting on her hand.

"So, if you wanted to, you could come across this space between us and hurt me?"

"Yes."

"Would you?"

"Sometimes I want to, but not to hurt you."

"Hmmm, I see. Asami, tell me what you're feeling right now? You're out of your cell. Several guards brought you here, and now you're sitting in front of your ex-girlfriend."

Without thinking she allowed her thoughts to escape.

"I want to rush you and force you against that chair and make you beg me to fuck you."

 _ **That wasn't really collected, Asami. I thought you wanted to behave or am I rubbing off on you?**_

She shook her head again.

"I'm sorry Korra. It has just been so long, and I'm not used to controlling myself anymore. It's hard to know what's right or wrong in here."

"It's alright Asami. You like to have control over situations and a place you always managed to have the most control was when you had sex. Your partners willingly gave you full control of their bodies, and when you hurt people, you forcefully took it. Is that close to what you feel?"

She was silent for a few moments before she answered Korra.

"There is more to it. It's as though there is another side to me, a darker side. One that seems to be its own person and I can hear it whispering in my head to hurt someone, to take someone, to dominate someone all the time. It's not that I want to take that control personally, but the voice hungers for it. It's as if it's an addict and it constantly needs a fix."

She had raised her chained hands and her fingertips pressed against her temple as she spoke the last sentence.

"The whispering, the hunger, the need is stuck in here, and I can't seem to run away from it."

"How did you manage to keep it at bay throughout your younger years?"

"I think I was obsessed with making my father happy. Or I was more obsessed with earning the right to control the company, but either way, I always kept a safe distance from everyone."

"Until when?"

"Until I met you, but it wasn't your fault. I wanted to get closer to you."

She knew she was slowly getting closer to telling Korra the truth. She could feel the fear of what Korra would think of her the moment she finds out.

Would she accept her? Would she call her a monster? Or would she become merely another patient Korra wants to fix? Either way, her true self would slowly come to light.

"Then someone saw through my facade. Someone recognized the darkness I tried so hard to keep hidden."

She fumbled with her hands as she tried to find the words. She decided that maybe after five years she could trust someone with the truth and the only person she ever trusted was Korra.

She took a deep breath and bore her soul to Korra.

"Kuvira saw right through me and provoked the darkness to emerge."

She said it so quietly she wasn't sure Korra even heard her. The silence seemed to last forever until Korra finally spoke.

"Asami, tell me the truth. I will keep this confidential. What happened that night."

It had taken Asami two years before her memories were clear enough to put all the details together of what really happened that night.

It did, however, cause her to have nightmares that would wake her up in a cold sweat. The dreams and memories made her terrified of herself and the evil she was capable of.

She hadn't realized she was shaking till she felt Korra's hand on hers and she was kneeling in front of her.

"If you're not ready we can talk about it another time?"

Asami shook her head.

"No, I have to tell you. I went to grab a drink from the bar fridge when Kuvira handed me one. I did not know at the time it was laced with something and when I had entered the library, I had already started to feel the side effects. That was when they attacked me, and I fought off all the attackers with everything I had, but all I did was incapacitate them. I was more worried about escaping then trying to kill them, so as I finally knocked the last one to his knees Kuvira appeared. At that point, I could hardly move from the drugs, and I was beginning to panic so when I saw her, I swear, I thought she was there to help me, and I even remember reaching out to her, but she didn't get me out of there. Instead, she wanted to free the darkness inside me... and she..."

Her body was now violently shaking, and tears were streaming down her face when she looked directly into Korra's eyes. She began to speak through her teeth as her jaw clenched at the memory.

"She forced me to..."

She tried to keep her anger calm, but it was getting hard, and the shaking continued.

"...She forced me to kill him and when I watched him die, Korra, I loved it."

Korra removed her hand and stared at Asami. Her eyes were filled with confusion.

"Is that why you bludgeoned the other two attackers to death? How did you manage to do it while drugged?"

"I didn't. After I killed one of them, I refused to go along with Kuvira's plans. I knew I could not be this person because if I became the person Kuvira wanted me to be, I would lose you..."

Korra's eyes open widely. All the pieces seemed to fall in place in her eyes.

"So Kuvira framed you for the other deaths... To assure you would get convicted even if you said it was in self-defense."

She nodded.

"Kuvira wanted me, and she offered me everything I could want to satisfy the darker side of me, but I wanted you, Korra."

"And because you wanted me, Kuvira did all of this."

All she could do was nod her head. She had never told anyone the truth of all the circumstances that led up to that night. Finally, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

 _ **You're still a monster no matter how you look at it. You enjoyed watching that boy die. You love watching his blood pool around your knife.**_

She forced her attention back to Korra who was now sitting on the floor, shocked.

"No one ever thought she had anything to do with it. She was so distraught and all that blood on her, she was freaking out so bad about it, but the truth was she did it. She murdered the other two and was able to lie so easily about it. Even when you admitted to the murders I believed you. Why didn't you tell anyone the truth Asami?"

Korra's voice was a whisper, but it was filled with so much hurt.

"I didn't believe I deserved to be free. I wanted to imprison the monster inside me so I wouldn't hurt anyone else, but even then I still manage to hurt people."

Korra shot up off the floor putting her hands on Asami's armrest.

"But Asami you didn't want to do it! You clearly had a conscience when you didn't continue following Kuvira or the urges! You may have psychopathic tendencies, but the true evil is not you but Kuvira!"

Asami shook her head. She knew the evil she was capable of, and it would be naive of her to believe she it wasn't there that it was all Kuvira's doing.

"No, Korra, I am what I am, and I cannot change the things I have done. I may not have been a monster before, but now I truly am. I killed mercilessly and now I struggle to control the urge to hurt again."

She saw Korra was about to say something when the large ex-military guard knocked and stepped in.

"Time's up."

Korra stepped away from her and towards the guard.

"Give me more time! We are discussing important issues!"

"She can either come out on her own or I will force her out. And I promise you it won't be gently," the guard said looking down his nose at Korra with disgust.

Asami could almost see the fumes rising from Korra.

"It's ok Korra. We will continue later. Please remember what I told you. I am different now, and I don't think I can change back."

Asami walked to the guard and was shoved out of the visitation room.

Asami really didn't want to see Korra again. She wouldn't be able to handle all the questioning and the false hope that she could be human.

 _ **You know there is a way out of seeing her for a few weeks if you're up for it.**_

Asami couldn't help but smile as she gave over her control to the darkness and felt the anticipation in her fingertips as they made their way to her cell.

Once inside the guard, alone, this time, began to unlock her ankle restraints.

None of the guards had had any trouble when they were releasing her back into her cell, so they must have felt comfortable leaving him alone with her.

"Mr. Army Guy. You need to learn how to speak to a woman properly. Especially, when that woman has an ex-girlfriend who is more skilled at killing than you."

As she finished saying the last words her right foot was free allowing her to grab his head with her chained hands and knee him square in the face.

A gush of blood started pouring from his nose, and she gave him a second one, this time, hearing the crunch of a broken nose.

He fell to the floor screaming his lungs out.

Asami walked to the corner of her cell, and she watched as his blood began to spread as he thrived in pain on the floor.

She loved the beautiful ruby red she used to coat her lips with.

Not a moment later the other two guards stormed the cell lifting him up and removing him from the room. She looked at the mess on the floor as another set of guards came in and grabbed her.

"Guess it's moving time. Sorry for the mess, I guess you can keep the deposit," she said with a laugh as they dragged her out.

 _ **Now wasn't that refreshing.**_

* * *

 **Korra**

She had just reached her apartment when her phone vibrated. It was Hiroshi.

"Hey, I just finished the second session with Asami. I really think we have a chance to help her."

After a moment of silence, she knew something must have happened.

"What happened Hiroshi. Tell me."

"Asami broke a guard's nose. Apparently, he disrespected you, and she retaliated."

She sighed. She knew this had nothing to do with what the guard had said towards the end of the session. This was Asami running away from her, again.

"How long before she allowed to have sessions again?"

"Two weeks. I mean why would she jeopardize getting out of her cell and seeing you for a small comment."

"I don't really understand either Hiroshi, but all we can do now is wait."

She hung up with Hiroshi and decided to call an old friend.

"Hey, Opal! How are you doing? I moved back into town about a week ago and wanted to see if you wanted to hang out? Maybe lunch tomorrow? Perfect I'll see you there!"

She loved Opal and wanted to see her, but this was about something else. She now had her eyes set on Kuvira. Korra had to find out if Kuvira was indeed behind Asami committing those horrible acts and if Kuvira really did murder those men she needed to pay for it.


	8. Freedom

**Her Mask of Sanity**

* * *

 **Ch. 7 Freedom**

* * *

 **Korra**

Korra made her way to a small restaurant near her apartment where she had agreed to meet Opal.

She wished this was nothing more than a friendly outing with an old friend, but she needed to know more about Kuvira.

She knew Kuvira had been studying Political Science and Law before the trial, but after that, she seemed to have disappeared.

Honestly, Korra did not really care much for Kuvira, so she was never interested in her whereabouts, but now that seemed like vital information.

She saw her friend already sitting at a small table and made her way towards her, waving.

"Hey, Opal!"

Opal stood from her chair and gave Korra a long hug.

"Korra I am so happy to see you! I am glad you called me. It saves me the time searching for you to give you the news!"

Korra stepped back with an arched eyebrow.

"What news?"

"Bolin and I are pregnant!"

Her voice was filled with so much joy, and she almost did a little jump as she told Korra. She couldn't help but pull Opal back into her arms and give her a congratulatory hug.

"That is great news! You and Bolin are going to make great parents!"

Now that she was looking at Opal more closely she could see the glow that radiated from her and how her hand occasionally went to her tummy.

Opal and Bolin had been meant to be together since the day they met and for them to be reaching each milestone together was heartwarming.

"Ok, Ok. Now that I have spilled my secret tell me Korra how have you been? Any love interests lately?"

Korra walked over to the empty chair and table sitting down as Opal followed.

Korra couldn't help but look down at the menu and sigh.

She couldn't blame her friends for trying so hard to get her to forget about Asami. In their eyes, Asami was a woman who had hurt her deeply, a woman that no one seemed to truly know, and now a woman who was a convicted murderer, but Korra knew even if she tried she wouldn't be able to tear the love she had for Asami from her heart.

"You know my answer, Opal."

"Korra you can't be that in love with a woman you only knew for such a short while. None of us really knew the real Asami. You have to let her go. She isn't good for you."

This was a conversation she had heard a million times and every time it saddens and angered her.

No one seemed to understand that she and Asami had a deeper connection. No one has ever had the opportunity to see Asami as she had or even tried.

But as the time has gone by Korra had learned to keep calm and be patient with her friends. In the end, they all loved her, and they only wanted the best for her. She also knew the only person who could decide what was best for her and the only person that would live with the decisions she made would be herself.

"I know, Opal, and like last time we had this conversation I still love her."

She watched as her friend took a deep breath. At least, this time, it didn't end in an argument. It looked like Opal had learned when to stop pushing too.

"Ok, Korra, so what else is going on with you?"

"Well, I actually wanted to catch up with everyone else. How's Mako doing? Oh, and your sister Kuvira? I haven't seen or heard about her in a very long time."

She watched as her friend's face lightened up with the change of subject.

"Well, Mako has become a P.I. and he is actually really good at it. He loved everything about being a police officer, but he wanted to help the community more especially those with cold cases, so his mentor Chief Biefong recommended him to become a P.I. and since then it's like he's a different person. He actually smiles now! He still helps the chief with difficult cases, but he mostly focuses on helping the community when the police can't. Oh, and Kuvira... Hmmm... Not long after the trial mom sent her away to study abroad."

Opal's expression changed before she added, "Kuvira had always been a bit of a shut-in, but a few weeks after Asami got sentenced she was acting more agitated than normal. We all knew she was delicate especially after everything Asami had put her through, but one day she wasn't home for a few days. Something must have happened because when she did reappear Mom decided it was best if she kept an eye on the family's companies overseas."

Korra eyes narrowed at Opal's response.

If Su had somehow found out that Kuvira had something to do with the murders and wanted to protect her, she would definitely keep her out of the country.

"Do you know where she is currently living?"

"No, she doesn't really keep in contact with anyone except for Mom, and even she won't tell us. Something about Kuvira needs to find her own path like she did."

So now the chances to find Kuvira were back down to zero. The only thing she could do was trust that Asami was telling the truth, and everything inside Korra was saying yes.

They continued their idle chit chat for the rest of lunch, and after a few hours had gone by, they decided to call it a day. They hugged and promised to meet again soon.

Even though she had hit a dead end, she still felt she had to continue to see what she could find out about Kuvira, but she needed someone she could trust to keep everything a secret to protect Asami. Who else would care enough for Asami to believe her?

Mako.

She hailed a cab and went towards the office building Opal had said Mako was currently working out of.

The brick building was on the older side, and it seemed like the building in an old P.I. show.

She laughed at the cliché of it.

She walked into the building and looked at the directory. "M.P.I." seemed like something Mako would call his firm. So, she made her way to the third floor.

She stepped into the small office with Mako's name on it and saw him sitting at a table that was full of lamella folders and pictures. He seemed to be so concentrated that he didn't hear her step in.

"Hey, Mako."

She received a grunt from him as he continued looking through some papers and writing down notes.

"Aren't you even going to say hi to your friend?"

He finally looked up dropping the pen he was holding in his mouth.

"KORRA!"

He rushed to her picking her up as he gave her a hug.

"Ow, Mako. Have you been hanging around your brother too much?"

"Oh, sorry Korra. I was just thinking about you and all of a sudden here you are."

He rubbed his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry I was distracted when you came in, but I been working a few cases and I usually don't get so zoned out."

He picked up some folders that were set on top of a chair and invited her to sit.

"Did you come to just say hi or do you need something from me? You usually don't look this serious unless there is trouble."

He sat at the end of the desk facing her. She could see the thin shadow of his beard growing on his face. She couldn't remember the last time she had not seen him cleanly shaven. He must have loosened up since he left the force.

"I need this to stay between us and I only trust you to help me."

His smile quickly faded and the stoic Mako she always knew appeared.

"Yeah, Korra, of course."

"It's about Asami. I came across some new information, and I honestly believe that Kuvira set Asami up. I'm not saying Asami is completely innocent, but I am saying she shouldn't be the only one in prison."

She watched as Mako thought for a second, but his serious face never changed.

"Korra we both saw Asami and how she acted in court. Even being her best friend, I didn't know the real her."

"Mako I did. She even tried to tell me and open up before everything happened, and I honestly thought we had time to work through it, but then..."

She sighed. Maybe no one other than her would believe Asami.

"Asami isn't the monster everyone says she is. I think we all turned her into one. I saw her struggle to fight it, Mako. I know she has a conscious, but even she doesn't believe in herself anymore. So, I can't give up on her Mako. I just have to bring out the good that I know is inside her."

She felt a rough hand on her head.

"Ok Korra I trust you, and if you say we need to look into this, I will help you. I still have some connections with Chief Biefong. I can probably take a look at the files. How long do I have?"

"I need to know all you can find out as soon as possible."

* * *

 **Asami**

She was in solitary confinement again. The ex-military guard had been moved to a different facility after the incident and it seemed all the other guards feared her.

She wasn't even allowed outside her cell anymore, but she had been told that morning that her father and lawyer would be visiting her.

A young woman knocked and spoke through her door.

"Hey, Sato, time for your meeting with your pops. Don't make me force you into these chains."

Out of all the guards, her new female guard was not afraid of her. She seemed almost snake like with her gray eyes, pale skin, and her jet-black hair. She was also very quick on her feet and had evaded a few kicks Asami had thrown her way when they first met.

Her name was Jun, and she had actually gained Asami's respect.

She heard the doors unlocked and the thin woman step in. She walked into the cell with confidence and the chain shackles in her hands.

"Now Asami I don't want to chase you around this cell so be a good girl and put these on."

She threw the chains at her with a smirk.

"Did you really just give me a weapon Jun? I can totally choke you out with these."

"What you did on your free time when you were a civilian is your own business."

Asami laughed as Jun walked towards her, picking up the chains, and helped her put them on. Their banter always seemed to lighten up her day. They probably could have been friends if Asami wasn't her prisoner.

"Ok, Sato, let's get you to your meeting. I heard it's about your parole. Maybe you won't have to be in here anymore."

They stepped out of her cell and started walking down the hallway.

She didn't know how her father would get her out of here, but for the first time, she had some hope.

Jun led her into the room and sat her across from her father and his panel of lawyers.

The room was small and probably had more people there than there should be.

The room had a two-way mirror behind her. Maybe they were afraid she would attack someone and had to monitor her.

She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. They couldn't stop her even if they wanted to.

"Asami, your parole hearing, is in three weeks. We manage to get Warden Tenzin to be lenient and allow you to resume your sessions starting tomorrow. We have also gotten approval to do them more frequently. We need to show the parole committee that you are rehabilitated, and we can only do that by showing your attendance to your psych sessions."

Even though the conversation was directed at her the lawyers faced her father as if she wasn't even in the room, so she sat quietly as they spoke.

Her father faced the lead lawyer.

"What do you believe her chances are to be released?"

"Her chances to be released on her own are extremely thin if nonexistent. We will have to come up with a way to have her supervised at all times, and she will more than likely have to attend regular meetings with doctors."

She watched as her father smiled, but she wondered what you called a placed you were watched continuously and had to adhere to someone else's rules… Prison.

She would be trading one prison for another.

"What will I be allowed to do?"

The lawyer eyes were filled with fear just by the sound of Asami's voice as he turned to face her and answer with a shaky voice.

"As long as your guardians are with you, you are essentially allowed to do anything. We are going to try to make our point that you will eventually run your father's company as the best candidate. Since your father's company has a big impact on Republic City, losing the best choice to take over would be devastating not only to the company but to Republic City as a whole."

 _ **They only see you as a tool, Asami. A puppet that can be manipulated to work and make money. You will always be worthless as a person to them.**_

Asami tried her hardest to ignore the voice, but it was hard when she believed it herself.

They continued talking about strategies and how to make Asami appear to be mentally healthy. With each passing minute, she was becoming angrier and angrier. She felt the darkness slowly take control of her consciousness when a knock was heard at the door.

It was Jun.

"I'm sorry to interrupt gentleman, but the prisoner's time is up. Warden Tenzin wants her back in her cell as soon as possible for safety concerns."

All the men nodded in agreement as Jun approached Asami.

Her father quickly stood as he said, "I will see you the day of your parole hearing, and I promise you, sweetheart, I will get you out."

She tried her best not to roll her eyes at him but turned to face Jun instead.

She nodded that she was ready to leave. Once the door of the meeting room was closed, she turned to face Jun.

"Tenzin would never cut my father's time short. What is really going on?"

Jun smile as she chuckled a little.

"The way you were looking at them I figured if I didn't get you out of there; you and I would be seeing a lot of this place for the next twenty years."

Asami smiled.

"Yeah, I did feel like I was about to lose control, but how could you tell?"

"I'm actually Republic Special Forces. I was in charge of not so stable people in the military. It was our job to do things that a lot of people couldn't, so keeping my soldiers straight was a full-time job. I learned to see the signs of someone losing 'control' as you put it. So, because of my expertise, I was specifically assigned here to keep you under control, and I will be one of the guardians your lawyers spoke of. I guess you can say I'm your hired bodyguard that keeps everyone safe from YOU."

Jun burst out in laughter.

"Like seriously have you ever heard of that? I mean I know crazier bitches than you, but I will say your pretty quick and lethal. If I had someone like you in my unit, I would be proud, not frightened."

They entered her cell, and Jun began to take the restraints off.

"Seriously, Sato, I don't think you're are half as bad they made you out to be. I would have gone batshit crazy if the same thing happened to me. So, I hope we can become friends, and I promise you I will keep you from making the same mistakes."

Jun gave her one last smile as she left the cell and locked the door. For some reason hearing, those words gave her some sort of relief; that the weight of her madness was not all on her shoulders and maybe just maybe she could find a way to live a normal life.

* * *

 **Korra**

Later in the evening, her phone rings, and it was Hiroshi.

"Yes, sir?"

"Korra I have one last favor to ask you?"

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

"Do you have any psychologist that can be trusted to be Asami personal therapist?"

The question took her by surprise. She had thought Hiroshi had wanted her to be Asami therapist and help her through everything, but now... was she not good enough?

"Yeah... Yeah, I knew a man who is more experienced than me in this field, and he believes in the same things I do. He was my mentor, but may I ask why?"

"I wasn't going to ask until I knew there could be a replacement, but I need to burden you again, and this wouldn't allow you to be Asami's therapist. You see, I know Asami would refuse to come back home with me and honestly, I can't be at home supervising her at all times. I want to ask you to live with Asami. Jun, her bodyguard, will be staying in an apartment close by. Jun will make sure you are safe from her, but I need you to help her psychologically at a moment's notice. And if you're worried about money do..."

"Hiroshi. First of all, I am not afraid of your daughter. Second, as long as Asami agrees to this, I will do what is needed to be done to help her. I will send you Dr. Zaheer's information."

"Thank you, Korra."

They continued to talk about the new schedules that the Warden had agreed upon and when the parole meeting would take place. That didn't leave Korra a lot of time to help Asami before she would be thrown back into the world. A world she might not yet be ready for, especially if Kuvira appeared again.

Korra and Asami continued their sessions three times a week. They spoke about her feelings and how she felt about the crimes she committed.

Korra had never met an intriguing mind like Asami's before. A mind that had to work twice as hard to know what ordinary people knew by instinct.

She saw as Asami struggled to try to understand what regret was because she didn't feel regret for killing the boy.

He was trying to kill her, so he deserved to die. Well, that was Asami's thought. The only thing that could stop her would be knowing that it meant she would be taken away from Korra.

Asami learned what consequences came with what actions, but she also figured out what benefited her before she acted. Many would say that what everyone faces, but the truth is that empathy comes from ordinary people as an instinct. Someone lacking that empathy must think critically to find the right answer.

Even though she had begun with only noticing Asami's flaws, her strengths began to appear.

Asami wasn't led astray by emotions. They didn't and wouldn't affect her judgment, especially ones she knew were right.

For example, they worked on business transactions with her father and no matter how he tried to influence her, emotionally, verbally, or even by body language it didn't stop her from making the decision she thought was right and were right.

Her mindset made her the perfect businesswoman. Her charisma allowed her to persuade anyone to agree with her business plans even if it was borderline manipulation.

Asami's overall weakness was her fear of herself. A fear that she would not change or be able to control herself.

"What if I can't stop it Korra? What if I don't want to stop it? You don't understand that feeling you get when you stand over someone weaker and see their fear in their eyes. You want them to look at you like that, but more. You want to feel their terror and in a weird way it's like your feeding from it."

"Even feeling all those emotions, I think it will end the same as that night with Kuvira. You had a choice and ultimately what did you decide to do?"

"To stop."

"Then I trust you will make the same choice. When you are in the moment and you have the opportunity to choose to stop or to hurt someone, I believe you will choose to stop. Trust yourself to make the right choice and even if you feel weak, know that are people around you to help you be strong."

Moments like this in Korra's sessions she had to work twice as hard against that fear then the actual urges Asami felt.

There were a few times she could almost see her green eyes darken and turn into someone she didn't know, but Jun always brought her back.

At those times she was almost jealous of Jun and her power to help Asami in a way she couldn't, but she also saw how Asami would look at her. The look she saw the night she asked her to be her girlfriend, and her jealousy would disappear.

* * *

 **The Day of the Parole Hearing**

* * *

 **Korra**

The day finally came, and after all the hard work Hiroshi, Jun, herself and especially Asami had done, she finally felt Asami would be ready to leave prison. The only thing left was to convince the parole committee to allow it.

They all entered the room and stated their case.

Korra spoke of Asami's rehabilitation and the positive differences she could make being free. Many others testified for her and her brilliance in business and engineering. So far everything looked as if it was going well.

It didn't take long for the committee to finally come up with a conclusion of setting Asami free on parole with certain restrictions. They said that during the day Asami, along with Jun, would be with her father at Future Industries working towards becoming the next CEO, but always in Jun's presence. After work and during the evening she would be with Korra in their apartment. This allowed her to have someone with training to help her if it was needed.

Aside from all of this, she was to see Dr. Zaheer who will act unbiased and will determine as the time goes on if she is allowed to continue to be with the public and if deemed unfit she would be returned to prison. This would continue for the next five years as she finished her sentence.

The day before Asami's release Korra said her goodbyes to everyone and made her way home to the apartment that would soon be hers and Asami's.

Jun had gotten an apartment next to them that was modified to have a connecting door to their apartment. Her apartment was a medium size two-bedroom apartment. It wasn't luxurious, but she hoped Asami would like it.

As she began to throw her stuff on the table a message buzzed on her phone.

Mako: Meet me at my office. I found something.

Korra grabbed her keys and hurried out the door to his office. When she finally got there, she was practically out of breath.

She busted through the door making Mako jump. He had several pictures on the table and a folder labeled with a case number.

"What did you find Mako?"

"It doesn't make any sense. I've been reading all the evidence logs and blood examinations, and none of it makes sense. It says Asami had so many drugs in her system that she shouldn't have been able to fight back let alone repeatedly bash someone in the head over and over. And not to just one person but to two? It also talks about their clothes. If Asami really did beat these men to death, why is it that only her back was splattered with blood. Her front was smeared as if she was moved onto it. All the reports and evidence point to another person doing everything. Why was this not used? Why wasn't Kuvira questioned about any of this?"

She thought about it, and she remembered Su was the chief's sister. Su could have made this evidence disappear or forgotten about. It wasn't like Asami denied it, and everyone was so eager to see her as a monster that they didn't really need much to prove her guilt.

"I don't think you would like the answer, but I think Su had something to do with this and it might also have something to do with why Kuvira hasn't returned since her testimony."

Everything seemed to click in Mako's head.

"Chief would not have allowed this to happen."

His loyalties always ran deep. Especially with Lin.

"I'm not saying Lin had anything to do with this, but all of a sudden having a witness that saw the whole thing appears. Asami even told the chief she would kill to protect herself and practically told the detectives she did it with a laugh in the interrogation room! After all that, they didn't really need to double check the evidence."

She watched as Mako scratched his chin where his beard was starting to show.

"The funny thing is I only found these files in the storage room as I was searching for another case I was working on. It was placed with files from ten years ago. I bet even if they tried to look for them they wouldn't have found them."

They both sat in the chairs staring at the evidence in disbelief.

"So, you believe me now, Mako?"

Mako turned and faced his friend.

"Yeah, but what do we do?"

"We can't do anything. Kuvira is out of the country, and so is Su. Last I heard the Beifong family returned home to Zaofu to continue their construction in their own city."

"So, they get away with it scot-free?" said Mako.

"It appears so. At least we know Asami didn't do it and maybe with that in mind, we can help Asami rebuild her life. She is going to need us when she comes out, and this time, we have to have her back."

Mako nodded as he pulled out a bottle of scotch and two glasses from his desk drawer.

"I need a drink after all this."

"Me too, Mako."

* * *

 **Asami**

Today was the day she gets released. She had been brought clean clothes and makeup. It almost felt weird having makeup on her face again, but the smell and the colors brought back so many good memories.

She heard Jun knock on the door.

"You ready?"

She took a deep breath.

"Yes."

They went through the process of being released from the prison, and all her belongings were returned to her.

She couldn't believe she was walking through the main doors towards the gates of the prison. It had been so long since she had felt the breeze on her skin and the fresh air in her lungs. It was so liberating.

As she approached the fence, she saw a large crowd of news people waiting for her to exit.

The bright lights flashed every few seconds, but in the distance, she could see Korra and her father waiting for her and she smiled when she saw the tan beauty.

She was finally escorted out of the gates, and her father immediately hugged her. She saw the cameramen go crazy at the site snapping, even more, pictures, but as the "loving moment" was happening she caught a glimpse of a woman smiling.

She stood towards the back, and she wore a green jacket. The beauty mark under her right eye was what captured her attention.

She almost pushed her father away, but when she looked again, the woman was gone.

 _Kuvira?_


	9. Day One

**Her Mask of Sanity**

* * *

 **Ch. 8 Day One**

* * *

 **Asami**

She knew the press would be waiting for her to speak once she was released from the prison. Speaking to the press was something her father had prep her for years.

As expected, she proudly stood in front of them and spoke greatly of the justice system and how she has been rehabilitated thanks to the help of her father and Warden Tenzin.

She was relieved she hadn't lost her great abilities in public speaking after all the years in solitary. She could see the men's and women's eyes sparkle with her every word.

As much as they feared her, they also loved her.

After her face had become numb from smiling and politely laughing at some of the stupid jokes from the reporters she was ready to leave.

She knew she was going to move into an apartment with Korra and everything from this moment on, she had told herself while she was still in solitary, would be great, but her mind kept going back to the woman who looked like Kuvira.

She couldn't shake the fear that there was a possibility that they would meet again. Till that afternoon she really hadn't thought of Kuvira, but she knew life had a way of forcing her to cross paths with the people she wanted to avoid.

She entered the black SUV where Korra was waiting for her. She felt Korra intertwine their fingers as she sat next to her.

Asami looked at Korra as she smiled timidly at her.

"You did great out there Asami. They acted as if it was only a small incident. Maybe it won't be so hard to come back," Korra said positively.

"The press might be ok with it, but I'm sure many people in Republic City don't feel the same way. I will have to build myself up from scratch and prove that I'm worth backing once I'm CEO."

She saw Korra's admiration in her eyes, and it honestly felt good to speak with so much ambition again.

She had almost forgotten her father was there until he spoke up.

"You will, my dear, and you will have the whole city at your feet."

She tried to calm the darkness that craved that domination. The same craving to have everyone beneath her and do what she ultimately wanted.

Over the past few weeks working with Korra had really helped her. Slowly she was learning to control the anger and the urges. She tried her best to see her life through Korra's eyes.

Korra had so much love to give not only to her but to everyone, and she gave it so selflessly. She wanted to follow Korra's example and do good in this world not for her own benefit, but for everyone else's. She wanted to help the city and bring it to a new age of technology not enslave them to her desires.

"Yes, father I will show Republic City I am worthy of them."

She felt Korra squeeze her hand.

On the drive home, she wondered what all of this meant for them. Would Korra want to be in a relationship right away? Would Korra not want anything to do with her other than helping her get back on her feet?

She knew their apartment had two bedrooms. Would Korra keep her bedroom locked? Would she be afraid?

 _ **Ahhh the fresh air feels so good, and the opportunities seem endless. You even have your first victim living in the next room.**_

Her fear became overwhelming for a moment.

What if she did hurt Korra?

 _I know I won't hurt her._

 _ **That's what you say now, but we will see.**_

She tried to draw her attention elsewhere when she saw someone in the front seat turn around.

It was Jun.

"Hey, breath with me," Jun said with a stern expression.

Asami complied as she took a few deep breaths with Jun.

She knew Jun must have noticed something and she was glad she was as discrete as possible. Asami didn't want to worry Korra.

"Can you hold on for five more minutes we are almost to the apartment?"

"Yeah, I'm just ready to get home."

She was slightly surprised when they arrived at the small apartment. It wasn't what she usually expected from her father. Korra must have definitely had something to do with it.

She loved the smaller space, though. It somehow felt more secure, more stable. She wasn't sure if she could handle more space since she had gotten used to staying in such a small cell without windows.

As the movers carried some of her belonging to her new room, she decided to look around.

The apartment screamed Korra. The blues and even skater magazines were everywhere.

She laughed looking at the slight mess in the apartment. Korra had always been slightly messy. At least cleaning could help her focus her mind on something.

She saw the video games next to the bookshelves filled with psychology books. It was interesting to see the clash in the brilliance and the carefree sides of Korra's personality.

Finally, she watched as Korra finished speaking to her father and Jun as the last of the movers left the apartment. She walked towards them knowing her father would probably want a heartfelt goodbye.

Her father walked up to her meeting her halfway.

"I will see you tomorrow, sweetheart. We will take everything slowly ok?"

"Yes, sir."

She felt her father hug her with so much love. Except, she didn't feel the same, but she went ahead and pretended she did and hugged him back.

He stepped out leaving the three woman in the apartment.

She saw Jun step towards her door that connected their rooms.

"Ok, so, the rules are this door is to never be locked. If I hear anything that sounds like a struggle or fight, I will come in. That also goes for your bedrooms. The apartment has been modified not to have locks and if there is a lock I have a key. Ok, next item on the agenda. I swear if the both of you are having this kinky nasty sex and it forces me to walk in I will beat both of you! Keep it in your pants! Or at least to the point I can tell its sex and not some violent shit. Oh, and Korra, be careful she has a bondage fetish."

With the last words, Asami grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and threw it at Jun. She avoided it as she turned and ducked into her apartment.

"That was between us!"

Jun stuck her head in just enough to stick her tongue out then closing the door and leaving both women alone.

She watched as Korra walked towards her.

"You, ok?"

She stared into Korra's blue eyes. Korra must have noticed her change in the car. She decided it was best to tell Korra.

"I saw someone that looked like Kuvira at the prison."

She watched as Korra's eyes widen.

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Not entirely. I saw the beauty mark, but she moved quickly when I spotted her, so I don't really know for sure."

"How do you think you would react if you met her again?"

"Honestly, I want to strangle her. I want to watch her take her last breath beneath me, but I know that is wrong. I feel angry and betrayed, but it's not worth losing you again."

She reached for Korra's hand. They were still firm and callused from her workouts, and it brought some familiarity to her new circumstance.

"I love you, Korra," she whispered.

She felt safe with Korra. She felt she didn't have to hide or pretend. She knew that wasn't enough to call love, but she also knew this would probably be the closest she would get to it.

Korra briefly let go of her hand and wrapped her arms around her. She could smell Korra's scent. A scent that always brought tranquility to her mind.

"I love you too, Asami."

At those words, she felt her heart tighten.

They were so genuine so sincere. She couldn't help, but hold Korra as if her life depended on it.

Korra made the first move to let go.

"Ok. Now that we are situated let us get some grub."

They sat at their small dining table as they ate their take-out noodles. She wasn't ready to walk the streets of Republic City just yet. She knew the stares should be expected, but she couldn't face them.

She watched as Korra hungrily ate her food and her cheeks swelled with the amount of noodles she forced in them.

She chuckled softly at the sight.

 _My cute little chipmunk._

This was the first time she had eaten with someone in almost five years, and she had forgotten how it felt to smile and sneak glances as her love ate.

A knock at the door drew her attention. She looked towards Korra in confusion. Were they expecting visitors?

She watched as Korra swallowed her noodles.

"Fuck, I told them not today."

Asami stayed at the table trying to keep her distance from whoever was at the door.

The woman from the prison came to her mind, and she felt her hands begin to tremble.

She watched as Korra opened the door, but not wide enough to see who it was. It didn't take long for her to figure out who it was as she heard the quiet argument. Asami noticed the door to the adjacent room open, and Jun stepped in walking directly towards her.

She stood at attention next to her, and she could see Jun analyzing her from the corner of her eye.

"Were you expecting visitors?"

Asami shook her head and tried to raise her tea to her lips, but the tremors forced her to put the cup down quickly.

"You ok, Sato? I've never seen you like this before?"

She looked over to Jun's concerned eyes.

"I'm just nervous to see the people I have lied to. Even if Korra doesn't want me to see them at the door, I know it is them. They were my best friends."

They both jump as they saw a large set of hands push Korra aside gently.

"Come on Korra! We are all friends! I know Mako wants to see her too!"

Asami shut her eyes at hearing her best friend's name. How long has it been since she has seen Mako? She remembered his hurt eyes when he saw her in chains.

She barely managed to raise her voice, but everyone turned to face her.

"It's ok Korra. Let them in Jun is here so I know I'll stay in control."

She felt Jun's hand on her shoulder, and the touch gave her reassurance.

The second she finished Bolin bursts into the apartment. He almost ran towards her until he saw Jun. Instead of hugging her he stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Bolin!"

She looked at Bolin skeptically.

"I remember who you are Bolin."

He made a pouty face as he took a step forward with his hand still outstretched.

"I want to meet the real Asami this time, and I want us to be best friends like it should have been from the beginning."

Asami smiled softly at Bolin's innocence.

She reached out taking his hand into hers.

"I'm Asami Sato. You remind me of a stupid circus bear."

She watched as his eyes reacted to her honesty.

She couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"But I like you that way. You always make me smile and your warm and lovable."

His face quickly softened as he reached down picking her up from her chair and spun her around.

"It's ok to be you, Asami! I still like you, and I can take a punch."

She was finally set down, and she looked around to see Mako standing towards the back. She didn't see Opal with them, but she was sure Opal probably hated her.

She walked towards Mako as she followed Bolin's lead and extended her hand.

"I'm Asami Sato. I used you to keep other men away. I found that I enjoyed having control over you, so I kept you around for my own amusement and benefit. I would say I am sorry, but it would be a lie. I don't want to have you by my side for my own amusement anymore. I actually want something more than the superficial thing we had. I would really like it if we could become real friends."

She watched as Mako shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"I knew. I knew you were using me and I didn't care. I just saw someone who needed me even if at that moment you only saw it as using me."

He finally grabbed her hand.

"I'm Mako, and I will always be your friend and on your side."

After what seemed like an eternity she was picking up the dirty dishes as all the others played Mario Kart. Apparently, Korra was cheating, and that was the reason why she kept winning.

She walked towards the sink and began washing the dishes. Everything seems so normal and quiet, but the darkness inside her was slowly emerging.

 _ **Maybe you should go out and look for Kuvira? I mean she deserves to be punished.**_

 _No, I have let that go. I want to start my life over. I am different now._

 _ **But you haven't. You want to kill her with your own hands. Won't it feel great to grab her by her throat and feel her bones slowly break under the pressure? Her mouth gasp for air that will not enter?**_

She hadn't realized she had slipped into that darkness when Bolin had walked into the kitchen to check on her.

One touch that all it took before everything changed.

Suddenly there she was straddling him with her hands on his throat. She felt the dark smile on her face as Bolin's eyes begin to flutter as he was about to lose consciousness.

She blinked a few times coming back to reality and began to release her grip. Before she could completely gain control of her body, she felt three swift hits on the side of her neck, and the dizziness began to take over as her sight faded away.

She woke up in her new bed. She hadn't opened her eyes yet when she heard Jun and Korra speaking.

"Jun I knew it was too soon for her to see people."

She could hear Korra near the foot of her bed. She could almost feel both of their eyes on her.

"These type of incidents are to be expected. Why didn't Bolin fight back, though? He is strong enough to have subdued her," Jun spoke softly.

"He didn't want to hurt her. He said he trusted her to let go before..."

She heard Korra take a deep breath.

"Thanks for stopping her."

She heard Korra's voice almost shake with the last words.

She couldn't help but be furious at herself for losing control and for hurting the people she cared about.

She opened her eyes.

"Is Bolin ok?"

They both turned to face her and Korra began to speak softly to her.

"He's ok. Mako took him home. He just has a little bit of bruising, but nothing too bad."

She could hear the pity for her in Korra's voice. That something Asami didn't want. Pity.

She felt something in her snap.

 _ **Get** **used** **to it. You are a broken animal in their eyes.**_

"SHUT UP! ITS YOUR FAULT!"

She didn't realize she said it out loud until she watched both women take a step back.

A menacing laughed echoes throughout her head louder than before.

"STOP IT! SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

She was now uncontrollably grabbing her head kicking the sheets off of her. She felt both Jun's and Korra's hands trying to control her, but it's no use.

A few swift moves she was out of their grip and running towards the door.

She didn't even have shoes on as her feet hit the pavement. She could hear Korra's voice screaming her name as she turned a corner into an alley.

After running for hours, she finally stopped reaching a dark port. She looked down at her barely covered body.

She felt angry she had lost control, and she felt powerless against the darkness inside her.

She walked towards the dark docks not knowing where else to go and sat on the moist wood as she hung her feet over the edge. She could hear the soft sounds of the waves hitting against the beams of the dock as she stared out into the night.

She needed to get away from the apartment. She needed to get away from anyone she could hurt. She just needed time to process being out.

 _What happens now? I ran away and broke my parole. Should I just call Korra?_

She checked her pockets to find that she had brought nothing when she ran. Maybe she needed the long walk back home to clear her mind. Hopefully, she hadn't worried them too much.

She was about to get up when she heard footsteps approaching her. She quickly got up to see a woman's stiletto walking towards her.

"I'm sorry I ran Korr..."

Her first guess was that Korra had somehow managed to follow her, but her eyes opened in the realization that it was not Korra, but Kuvira in front of her.

The same laugh she heard the night of the murders filled the darkness.

"Were you expecting your savior? I'm sorry to disappoint it's just me."

She looked at Kuvira and automatically noticed something was off. This wasn't the same girl from five years ago. Something in her eyes has changed.

"Why so serious? Are you afraid?"

Kuvira took a step towards her as if to see if she would step back.

"No, I am not afraid of you," Asami said with a straight face.

What she was afraid of was not Kuvira herself, but afraid to lose control and everything Korra had worked hard for.

Asami took a breath and surged forward a few steps towards Kuvira. She has nothing to protect herself, but she didn't believe Kuvira would try anything.

Asami stepped right into Kuvira's face, "You're lucky I've decided not kill you with my bare hands. It would be so easy," she whispered to Kuvira.

It was almost a seductive whisper. She almost wanted Kuvira to beg her to hurt her, to kill her, but that was the darkness. The darkness that has no mercy or forgiveness.

Korra had taught her to forgive.

Kuvira leaned in, and Asami could feel her breath as it caressed her face.

"You could have all of me if you wanted. You could do whatever you want, and I would only scream your name and beg for more. I know that's what you want because it's what I want. I can see it in your eyes we are the same. So, tell me Asami why won't you indulge in your desires and allow me to indulge in mine, with you?"

Asami smiled. Kuvira had a point. They were attuned to each other wants and Asami knew very well how maddening it was to want something you couldn't have. To try to control a situation that was uncontrollable and the one thing Kuvira wanted more than anything was her, and she would never get it.

Asami began to lean in as if Kuvira would finally get what she has desired for years but stops right before their lips meet.

"You will never have me. No matter how much you want me or believe I want you, you will never have me. You're nothing compared to her."

Asami stepped aside and began to walk away leaving Kuvira at the dock.

She heard Kuvira yell in frustration as the street lights come into view.

The sounds were almost mad. She wasn't sure what Kuvira had done in the past years, but her eyes almost seemed dead, void of any emotion. Even if she could barely see the hint of lust behind them, she could tell Kuvira had changed, and that change made her uneasy. Kuvira might have done nothing, this time, but something in her gut told her Kuvira wasn't one to give up on an obsession.

The sun was beginning to appear as she made her way through the apartment complex. She stood in front of her door not knowing what to say to the people that waited on the other side.

Before she could reach and turn the knob, the door bursts open to a puffy-eyed Korra.

Her strong arms circle her waist, and her face dug into her chest.

"Asami! Why did you run?! If you needed to talk I was here! I didn't know what to do without notifying anyone you broke parole."

Even though she knew Korra was angry, her words sounded almost relieved. Maybe because she came home safely.

She heard another voice from the room.

"I told you she would come back when she got hungry. Plus she left her make-up she would definitely come back for that."

She saw Jun step into the hallway and automatically started to glare at her.

"I needed fresh air," she stated stalely.

Jun raised her hands as she stepped back into the apartment.

"Fine Sato."

She looked down and saw Korra was still holding her.

"Hey."

She petted Korra's hair. She had seen her father do this to her mother when she was upset. It seemed to work as Korra looked up looking somewhat less upset.

"I'm not going to do that again, ok. I promise to talk to you the next time."

The truth was she didn't know how she would react the next time. It was so easy to lie. She knew if she told Korra the truth it would damage her more. So another lie wouldn't hurt and who knows maybe next time she would talk it out.

Asami was slowly brushing away one of Korra's tears with her thumb when a loud growl was heard from her stomach. Apparently loud enough for Jun to hear because she burst into a fit of laughter.

Embarrassed Asami walked back into the apartment with Korra.

Sitting in front of some eggs and bacon she couldn't help but push the food around.

Her thoughts would trail back to what could have possibly changed Kuvira. She had been in prison and felt she had changed in the last five years, but Kuvira's change was on a different level.

A knock was heard at the door, and as Korra open the door, another woman stepped in.

Suyin Beifong.

* * *

 **Korra**

Her mouth dropped open when the woman she had been suspecting of covering up several murders showed up at her door.

"Uhhh," was all that could come out of her mouth.

She watched as the woman stepped into the room without an invitation, her eyes shifting quickly as if afraid of being seen.

"Korra I need to speak to Asami."

She felt her fist clench, and her protective instinct take over.

"No."

"It's important. It concerns her safety."

Now that piqued her interest.

"Ok, only if you tell us all of the truth."

She watched as Su eyes narrow.

"You know?"

"Yes, but not what happened after."

Su nodded her head and walked towards the table where both Asami and Jun sat staring.

"Asami I, first and foremost, owe you an apology. I know my actions five years ago were undignified. I believed at that time allowing only you to take the fall I would have the time to save Kuvira, but I was wrong."

Korra saw the amused look on Asami's face as Su spoke to her. It wasn't she had expected.

Shouldn't Asami be angry? Shouldn't she feel betrayed like she did? Then it clicked. Asami doesn't feel emotions, so how could she feel what she does.

Her attention was drawn back as Asami finally reply to everything Su has confessed.

"So, when did you figure out she was out of your control, Su? Because honestly, you were always in hers."

She watched Su's hurtful reaction.

"She killed a woman that looked like you in London. I was able to get her off on an insanity deal, and honestly, she had already lost her connection to reality by then. I couldn't understand her obsession and her need to hurt people, and I thought maybe if I kept her busy she would do as I told her."

"But she didn't. She was obsessed with having me and tried to compensate with other women, but in the end, it probably angered her more."

"Yes, I had to institutionalize her for her safety and the safety of others. I told her as soon as the doctors said she was better she could come home, but she..."

"Escaped?"

Watching Asami's cold smile sent shivers down Korra's spine. It was almost evil. She shook her head. She knew this wasn't the Asami she loved, but the darker one. The one Asami had to learn to control.

Asami stood up out of her chair walking towards Su.

"I wondered why she looked so different. I am sure they tried all kinds of drugs to control her, and it might have even maddened her more."

The words sank in, and she almost shot up.

"You saw her last night!"

Asami calmly looked at her.

"Yes, she found me. Everything about her seemed off, and now I know why."

"That is why I came to warn you! All her evaluation speak of you. At the moment you are the center of her demented world, and I don't want her to ruin your life again."

"I allowed her to ruin my life because I believed I was a monster unworthy of a second chance."

Asami turned and faced Korra. Her green eyes were alive again.

"Until Korra showed me a better way."

She felt a warmth spread across her chest. Even though Asami had darkness inside of her, she also had light.

Asami turned back to Su.

"Don't worry. I am more than capable of taking care of myself, and I have these two to protect her."

Asami laughed at her own joke as Su stared at her bewildered.

Even though Asami seemed to be unphased by what Su said, Korra was terrified.


	10. Choosing Selflessness

**Author Notes**

I'm still sick and got two shots on my butt. :( Probably not the best idea to force myself to work while pumping my body full of caffeine, but what can I say I'm a little crazy. HaHa.

I'm going to be starting a long 7 day 12 hr shift work week in the next few days, so sorry for the delays that will more than likely happen.

Those are all the news!

Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Her Mask of Sanity**

* * *

 **Ch. 9 Choosing** **Selflessness**

* * *

 **Asami**

Walking into Future Industries felt so different to her. She remembered viewing the place as torture, but now she viewed it as a new opportunity, a new beginning. This was the place she was meant to be.

She spent the majority of her time with the engineers proofing their new designs and editing them.

This was her favorite part of her job. The sounds of a pencil scratching paper and allowing her imagination to run wild and free.

This was where her genius showed, and everyone around her knew it. Even the men that were twice her age acknowledged her and asked for help in their designs.

After finishing the time allotted to them, she made her way to her father's office with Jun always a few steps behind.

They entered the elevator, and Jun spoke for the first time that day.

"You know when I heard from your friends that you had this mask, this way you acted in front of people I didn't believe it. In prison, I guarded this woman who didn't care what she said or what she did as long as it felt right to her. To see you working with those men smiling and even when you knew they were complete idiot designs you helped them. They admired and loved you, and you made it seem as if you loved them in return, but it was a lie. Wasn't it?"

Asami laughed.

"Yes, of course, it was a lie. I don't care for any of them, but they are what keeps this company going. I am expected to be nice and caring, so that is what I show."

She turned and faced Jun with her evil smirk on her face.

"You won't be so lucky to get what is expected from me. I'll make you struggle every second of the way; however, I want you to."

Jun expression lightened up.

"I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Keeps me on my toes."

This was the first time she had heard someone rather have her true self than her facade. Someone who preferred the darkness over the lovely and sweet Asami.

It was a breath of fresh air.

The elevator beeped on the top floor where her father's office was located.

She stepped in, and her father's secretary was standing there by the door patiently waiting to meet them.

She was a thin woman with brown hair. She pushed her glasses with her free hand as she held a stack of papers in the other. She began informing Asami about all the meeting she had missed and the conclusions of each one.

She had always liked Zhu Li. She went straight to the point, knew when to keep a secret, and always did "the thing."

Her husband, on the other hand, was an eccentric man. Varrick was a genius, like herself, but his ideas tended to go beyond conventional.

He was at an entirely different level than the men she had just spent the afternoon with. He had a whole floor and laboratory for himself that she enjoyed visiting to see the ideas the man would come up with.

As she reached her father's central office, Zhu Li had finished catching her up to speed and bowed as she walked back to her desk.

Future Industries wouldn't be at the top without the odd couple.

She stepped into her father's office and noticed him concentrating over a stack of paperwork quietly speaking to himself.

"Father I have finished the tasks for today. What else would you have me do?"

Her father not realizing she was standing there almost jumped. He quickly stood up fixing his shirt and hair trying not to seem startled.

"Did it go well?"

She watched as his eye shift to Jun almost nervously.

"If you mean did I behave? Yes. Just as you have taught me to. Smile be polite and make them feel important."

"Good. Good."

He looked around as if he was searching for something, but she knew fear when she saw it.

 _ **He is still afraid of you.**_

 _Let him be afraid._

"Jun what time is Korra supposed to be home?"

Jun stepped up to her side and answered promptly.

"She is out today at four."

Asami smiled to herself a little.

"Father, if it's fine with you, I would like to ask for the rest of the day off. I want to make dinner for Korra."

His expression changed, something between relieved and curiosity.

"Yes, sweetheart, we don't want you burning out too quickly."

She turned to leave without another word as she heard Jun closing the door behind them. They reenter the elevator after a quiet goodbye from Zhu Li.

She heard as Jun took a deep breath.

"Well, that was awkward. Do you and your father always interact like that."

Asami's face stayed cold as she answered Jun's question.

"There was a time that I viewed him as the most powerful man in this city. He built vast buildings you could only imagine in your dreams, and he had in his control almost everything and everyone. During that time, I aspired to be like him and wanted nothing more than his approval. Now I know he is nothing, but a weak man who couldn't handle the death of his wife, submerged his entire being into his work, and abandoned his only daughter because he didn't know how to handle her. Pathetic. Weak. That is how I see him, and I know I can and will surpass him."

She knew she shouldn't hate him, but somehow that admiration she had, changed so much over the time she was in prison.

"You will because one thing I can say about you, Asami, is that you are always true to your nature, and yourself. You will never cower or become a lesser person because of the problems you face. I've only seen you become stronger."

Asami hadn't expected that response from Jun and couldn't help but smile internally at the strength her friend believed she had.

 _Jun and Korra. The only people who have believed in me even in my darkest hour. I must promise myself that I will live up to the woman they see in me._

"So, what should I make Korra for dinner?"

"Well, Sato, you got a few hours to figure that out."

Jun faced her as the elevator doors open wiggling her eyebrows.

"You should probably get some candles, music, and maybe you will actually get laid."

A man in a dark blue suit nearly tripped as he accidentally heard the end of the conversation causing Asami to almost erupt in laughter in the middle of the lobby, but Asami had to swat Jun's arm as she laughed without restraint.

Jun called their driver, and they both enter the black SUV where they could finally talk in privacy.

"So, candles?"

Jun looked over at her curiously.

"I was just kidding Sato, but I see you want to do something special for her?"

She felt a tinge of embarrassment, before I answered.

"Well, I do, but I want it to be sincere. I... I love her, and I don't know how to show it and me saying it, well, it doesn't really mean as much since she knows I have a hard time feeling things."

"You honestly don't care what people feel so why do you care what she feels?"

Asami's hands clench over her lap as she heard Jun speak the truth.

"I know I don't. But with her, I want to try." Her voice softened, and she released her fists. "I want to feel what she feels for me. It seems to feel really nice to love someone."

She was nearly whispering at the end. She remembered the first time she yearned to feel a certain feeling.

She remembered being five and watching the other children swing on the swings laughing away for no reason. Their eyes widening and their laughter increasing as their swing went higher and higher.

She had waited until everyone had left the park and tried to understand what was causing all their different emotions.

It didn't make sense why they laughed or screamed as they swung their feet. It was just basic physics, but she had decided to try it out for herself. To experiment and possibly recreate what she had seen. So, she stayed there for ten minutes swinging away before she eventually gave up kicking an abandoned sand castle as she stormed out of the park.

Why couldn't she feel like the rest of them? Why didn't she laugh and yell with excitement?

She didn't want to watch from the sidelines and envy Korra's emotions as she did with those kids anymore. She wanted to laugh with her. Be happy. Make Korra happy. For the first time, she didn't want to be selfish and only experience her own satisfaction.

A hard slap on her back almost caused her to fall out of her seat.

"Well, Sato, you have me, and we are going to sweep Korra off her feet and into your bed!"

Jun started laughing again, but Asami felt a small spark of excitement.

Jun asked the driver to stop at a small market and practically dragged Asami out.

She had never gone shopping before. All she knew was that her servants would stock everything. Even at her dorm a hired maid would come in and clean and refill her fridge with foods she liked while she was in class.

Jun told her to push a small metal cart as they walked down the aisles. It was entirely out of the norm for her and a new experience. Asami, though, was an adaptable creature and was soon testing the limits of the small cart as she and Jun zoomed on it down a few aisles.

Jun quickly filled the cart with "essentials" which ended up being lots of different candles, junk food, and stuff she didn't recognize. After getting some glares from the store manager, their stuff was bagged quickly and taken out to the car.

They both had their hands full of bags as they made their way back into the apartment even though the driver almost seemed hesitant when they declined his help. They entered the kitchen and began to empty the bags' contents.

Her face reddened when she pulled out a pack of condoms and just as quickly, her face contorted in question.

"And those are for me!" Jun said as she snatched them out of Asami's hand.

"You had me to pay for your condoms!"

"You didn't say anything when I put them in!" Jun responded.

Asami started laughing to the point her abs were sore.

"Wow. Honestly, I didn't take you for the straight type," Asami said as she started unwrapping the veggies and random stuff Jun bought.

"Not completely. This one," Jun said pointing to herself, "loves men and women. But my flavor of the week is this cute guy. He makes a lot of stupid jokes, but you should watch him practice his kendo. Hot. Really Hot."

Jun stepped a little closer to her as she whispered.

"You could also have your way with me if you want."

Jun continued to lean in, and Asami could feel her breath tickle her nose. Just as Asami was going to tell her to stop, Jun suddenly grabbed the raw noodles on the other side of her and happily skips to the stove as she yelled, "Just kidding! You need to win Korra back and with my famous, awesome, noodles and stir-fry, you will! Here start chopping these veggies."

Asami smiled as she took orders from Jun. Jun may look like a hardcore, lethal woman, and Asami isn't too sure who would win in a fight, but deep-down Jun was a good person.

Asami also knew being in the Republic Special Forces meant Jun had done things that were probably viewed as evil by most people. Maybe like Jun, she could find a happy medium and be able to live a peaceful life with Korra.

After Jun had finished cooking all the food and she had finished setting up the table they still had a small amount of time before Korra would get home.

Jun began to place candles in strategic places lighting the living to the kitchen nicely.

"Ok, Sato, almost done. Now let's talk about your game."

"Um? my game? I think I have pretty good game."

"Have you ever had a date that didn't end in sex or mapped out to end in sex later?"

She stood there for a moment thinking.

"Crap."

"Yeah, like I thought. Your selfish Sato, and sex is the game plan, but it's not just for your satisfaction. Hmmm... I guess what I need to ask is why are you doing this?"

"To express my feelings."

Jun flopped onto the couch as Asami gently sat on the armrest.

"Well, what do you feel?"

"I can't really explain. It's like I feel calm. Safe. I don't have to pretend with Korra. I mean sometimes I do have primal urges but seeing her smile and her beautiful eyes they make me feel alive."

Jun sat up hitting the cushions next to her.

"Then it's settled. When you don't know what to say or do look into her eyes and let that lead you. I know your big for control and your own pleasure, but I know you are willing to be submissive only for her."

Jun got up and started to walk towards her door.

"Ok, good luck! Try not to keep me awake all night with all the sex. We have work in the morning!"

Before she could answer with a witty remark, Jun was already gone.

Asami sat there quietly in the dim golden light. She reached for the flower that caught her attention at the store and twirled it between her fingers.

Could she really be able to be herself? Could she find a happy medium like Jun?

She heard the door unlock and watched as the small knob began to turn.

* * *

 **Korra**

She was mentally drained as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. She hadn't had the chance to text Asami all day, and she was worried how her day had gone.

Yesterday was such a horrible first day. Korra had gone over all the mistakes she made that day and what she could have done to prevent Asami from running out that door. No matter all different scenarios she played in her head she couldn't help but blame herself for everything.

How could she tell Hiroshi and Asami confidently that everything would be ok when she couldn't even help Asami on the first day?

"I'm a failure," she whispered to herself as she unlocked the door and as she stepped in, she noticed the lights were out.

 _She must be asleep? But wait there's some light... Candles?_

She allowed the door to slip from her fingers as she saw Asami standing there in the middle of the living room.

Their eyes locked and neither one said a word.

Korra slowly took in her surroundings.

Soft classical music was playing in the background; the beautiful candlelight was illuminated Asami as she stood in the middle of the golden glow as if she was an angel.

She held a single white rose in her hand and completely took Korra's breath away with just the sight.

Korra was still stunned and frozen as Asami walked over taking her hand.

"I know all of this has been hard on you. I know it can't be easy to love someone like me, but don't give up on me. Even when I'm lost in the emptiness of my darkness, your light penetrates it, and your warmth always draws me back to you."

Asami's jasmine perfume filled her lungs as she felt the thin body wrap around her.

 _When has Asami's body felt so small, so fragile?_

"I'm sorry about everything."

She could almost hear the emotion behind her words, but should she trust them? Or was Asami only saying what Korra wants to hear? It's not until her elegant hands graze her jaw lifting Korra's eyes to meet hers that she saw it.

Love.

Asami leaned in slowly as Korra held her breath and her eyes slowly fluttered shut when their lips met.

No matter how long it takes, it is worth it. Having Asami in her life is worth all the bad.

Her body finally reacted, and her hands placed themselves at the small of Asami's back as Korra began to push their bodies together deepening their kiss.

She felt Asami's free hand reach up and comb into her hair, but it was over too soon, and Korra couldn't help but whimper as they separated even though they were both out of breath.

Asami held out the white rose to her.

"I know it's corny, but it reminded me of you. Beautiful, pure, and strong all at the same time."

Korra smiled as she stared at the flower.

Asami took her hand as she closed the front door leading her to the kitchen.

She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she could smell the food.

"Wow, Asami it smells really good!"

She heard Asami laugh as they both sit in front of the food.

"Don't thank me, thank Jun. I was only a helper today, but it does look good."

She could almost feel the drool collecting at the corner of her mouth as she looked up to see Asami giggling.

When was the last time she heard her giggle? She loved the sound and wanted to hear that sound again and again.

Korra reached over and took Asami's hand interlacing their fingers.

"Thank you, I really needed this."

Asami's smiled and gave her a little squeeze.

"I needed it too."

The evening was filled with laughter and stories of her college days. Obviously, they didn't speak about the time Asami had spent in prison, but she seemed to enjoy the story of how Bolin proposal turned into a search for a misplaced engagement ring in all Kwong's Cuisine customers' cheesecakes.

Korra watched as all the candles began to flicker out and wondered how long they had been sitting there talking?

For just a moment they sat there in silence as Asami intertwined her fingers resting her chin on them.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Korra raised an eyebrow as Asami's eyes slowly opened.

"'Clair de Lune' by Claude Debussy."

She listened to the beautiful music filling the air in the kitchen it was so, calming and so beautiful.

"I don't remember having such strong feeling of anger when I was little, and now that I am older I realized my mother knew exactly how to soothe that side of me. When I would get out of control, she would take me to her grand piano. I would sit there mesmerized as her fingers moved across so elegantly so beautifully and all my anger seemed to be swept away by the sound."

Asami reached over grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her chair. They stand together only a few inches apart.

"It's the same feeling I get when I'm near you. Especially when I look into your eyes, I can feel my seething anger drift away and be replaced with a feeling that makes my heart soar."

Asami gently raised Korra's hand to her chest, and she could feel the rhythmic beat so strong and fast.

"You do something to me, Korra. You make my cold, emotionless heart feel things I never felt before and for a moment I believe I can feel the warmth of love and affection."

As the song finished with the last keystroke, Asami pulled Korra in for another kiss.

An overwhelming feeling took over her as she wrapped her arms around Asami's neck. She felt Asami gently push her against the counter behind her as she continued kissing her. Her fingers touch the exposed skin of beneath Asami's blouse.

The touch was electrifying and sent goosebumps throughout Korra's body.

Korra wanted more, she needed more of Asami, but Asami stopped and bit her own lip with a look of uncertainty.

"It's pretty late I think we should go to bed," Asami said hesitantly.

Korra looked up at her.

If Asami had wanted she could have her way with her, and Korra definitely wouldn't stop it, and she knew Asami knew that. So why does she seem so uncertain?

The woman who was always strong and who always got her way wasn't the woman who was standing in front of Korra.

Did Asami not want her?

"Yeah, I'm tired too," Korra finally answered.

They stood in each other's arms a little longer when Korra reluctantly decided to let go of Asami kissing her on the cheek.

They picked up the mess and blew out the remaining lit candles in silence. She watched as Asami took one more look at her and gave Korra a small smile as she stepped into her bedroom.

Korra couldn't help feeling like there was so much more to be said. The felt as if there was an empty void inside her heart even though they had a great night.

Drying her hair, Korra sat on the edge of the bed and found herself staring at her door.

"Fuck...If she isn't going to make the first move, I will," Korra said to herself with determination.

She stood up, and with new confidence, Korra stepped out of her room.

She was in nothing, but her boy shorts and sports bra and could feel the breeze of the living room on her still moist body, but it didn't stop her.

She tiptoed to Asami's door lightly placing her ear over it.

Nothing.

She wondered if Asami was already asleep but knocked lightly anyways.

Still nothing.

She was about to turn around and go back to her room when the door slowly open.

A make-up-less Asami leaned against her door frame. She could barely make out her naked body beneath the robe.

"Hey," Korra said lightly.

This was usually when Asami would say something smart about how Korra was at her door, but she didn't.

"I...I don't feel like we finished our evening."

Korra watched as Asami's perfect eyebrow rose.

"No? Did I leave something out?"

She felt a small tremor in her hand. Asami was always the person to set into action their feelings, but now it was like she was expecting Korra to take control.

"Yes...This."

With her strong arm, she pulled Asami in by her waist. She knew it surprised the raven-haired woman, but when their lips met, they knew exactly what to do.

Korra pushed Asami into the room as her foot pushed the bedroom door closed.

Her hands work on the knot in front of Asami's robe as she felt Asami's nails dig into the back of her neck.

Their legs meet the edge of the bed as she finally released the knot. The open rob only showed so much, but it caused her core to twitch as her eyes soaked in the beautiful ivory skin.

Korra slowly began to kiss her shoulders as she removed the robe allowing it to fall to the floor. She moved her kisses from Asami's shoulder to her neck as Asami quietly sighed to every caress.

Korra enjoyed the feel of Asami's smooth skin as she lightly kissed her down her collarbone going lower, but with a small smirk, she reached and grabbed Asami's thighs picking her up with ease as each hand grasped a plump cheek of Asami's firm ass.

It forced Asami to wrap her legs around Korra, and with great delight she felt the warm moisture against her abs. Korra couldn't help but smile into Asami's neck.

"Asami you're so wet."

She felt the grip on her hair tighten as Asami pulled her head out of the crook of Korra's neck.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Their lips meet again, and Korra slowly placed Asami into the bed. As she began to crawl slowly over her, she continued to kiss Asami. Their kisses started slow, but as their bodies began to grind against each other Korra could feel their heat began to rise.

She slowly moved lower capturing a pink nipple between her lips as the room filled with Asami's shameless moans.

Korra began to caress Asami's stiff clit, and as she looked up, she saw Asami's eyes glazed over with pleasure, and Korra couldn't help but smirk.

"You're mine," Korra growled. She hadn't realized she said it out loud till a saw a quick glare from Asami that quickly changed to more of a mischievous look.

"I don't believe you...Show me that I'm yours."

Korra forced a gasp to escape from Asami as she slipped two fingers inside. She wasn't rough, but she wasn't exactly delicate. She then threw one of Asami's legs over her shoulder as she reached deeper inside.

Asami seemed to have loved it because the harder she forced herself in, the more glazed her eyes seem to get. Korra wanted to devour this woman, and she did as she began to bite her neck with every thrust. The moans were getting louder, and her name started to be followed by a "FUCK" or "YES."

Korra could feel her own wetness through her shorts and was surprised when she felt a hand travel inside.

After touching, tasting, and hearing Asami moan so loudly she was already close to release.

The hand only intensified the sensation. She kept working on Asami hitting the one spot she knew would make Asami quiver beneath her as she pressed her head against Asami's shoulder.

It was hard to concentrate anymore, and she knew Asami was close when the moans quieted down, and all she could hear were the erratic breaths they both would take.

A moment later they both stiffened moaning each other's name as their release spilled over.

Korra moved her head and placed her forehead against Asami's.

"I love you. I love you so much Asami."

She hadn't realized she was crying until she saw the tears land on the porcelain skin. She wanted to wipe her tears quickly, but her strength was zapped. Instead, she felt a small shaky hand wipe them.

"Whether what I feel is love or not it's the strongest feeling I have ever felt for anyone."

Korra looked into the beautiful emerald eyes. She wasn't crying or pouring out her soul as Korra was, but Asami was doing the closest thing to it and leaned in and kissing Korra lightly.

"But I do love you, Korra."

The tears fill her eyes again as she leans down onto Asami and she felt Asami's arms wrap around her. Korra cried because she was happy, she cried because she was in love, and she cried because she was finally reunited with Asami.

This what it felt to finally be complete and where they were meant to be.


	11. Is This What Happiness Feels Like?

**Author Notes**

Thanks for everyone being so patient. I hope you've been enjoying the story. Anyone who has previously read Her Mask of Sanity will begin to see the differences in the final 3 chapters. I hope the changes will be to your delight as I have actually extended some of the scenes.

Hope you enjoy!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Her Mask of Sanity**

 **Ch. 10 Is This What Happiness Feels Like?**

* * *

 **Asami**

A few months have passed since she and Korra became "reacquainted," and her dark world had slowly begun to brighten. Even the menacing voice in her head has seemed to have become silent. It might be because for the first time in a long time she wasn't stressed or worried about the way she acted or felt.

She had also begun her sessions with Dr. Zaheer, and it helped her embrace the chaos in her head and in return, control it.

She could hear the morning birds singing through her apartment window and decided it was time to get up.

She sat up in bed and smiled as she stared at the drooling woman next to her. She was more off the bed than on it, and she was lightly snoring as she laid on her stomach with her strong back exposed. Her brown chestnut hair was spread across her pillow. Asami's eyes linger on the sheet that barely covers her cute bum.

Lately, Korra has been sneaking into her bed at night for a little play time or just to simply cuddle. Sometimes Korra got in without Asami noticing until she woke up with strong arms wrapped tightly around her. She figured it would be easier if she just started leaving the door open for her.

Her thoughts travel to the past few nights. All the sex they have had. No, more like all the mind-blowing sex. She was sure that had helped relieve some of her pent of anger.

After a few more moments she finally found the strength to leave the warm bed and the beautiful sleeping woman to get herself ready for work.

Work hours had slowly started to increase, and she was finding herself more tired each day, but when she saw Korra's bright smile and sparkling blue eyes, she always seemed to feel rejuvenated.

Asami walked into the kitchen, after her morning routine, to get the coffee that had just finished brewing when she saw Jun.

Jun looked at her up and down and smiled.

"Shut up Jun," she said before she took a sip from the mug she was holding between both hands.

It had become Jun's game to find the visible love bites or bruises and point them out for the rest of the day.

Of course, Asami took care to cover them up before work.

She hadn't imagined when she forced Korra to take control of their sex life it would spark something primal in her. Korra easily found ways to contort Asami's body in so many different mind-blowing positions that she couldn't help but yell in pleasure, and it also had a way of leaving her drunk with euphoria every time. It was something she had never experienced before, and she craved it like a drug.

It was also weird to her that being submissive could alleviate wanting to control. Feeling the soreness in her muscles and across her body and the sting of the bite marks that rubbed against her clothes was a constant reminder of Korra and filled her with peace and comfort.

She felt her face grow hot thinking about it. She never knew how much she would like, no, love being dominated by Korra.

She could almost see Korra's skin and muscles glistening with sweat over her. The adorable smirk of pride when she would be forced to make a noise of pleasure. She just loved how Korra handled her body and how only Korra could do it.

Asami wondered if she could bring more into the bedroom then just the positions Korra commanded of her. Maybe this feeling of calm would last if Korra used a paddle? Or a riding crop?

"I really really wasn't going to say anything, but Sato if you keep rubbing that mug it's going to break... like your back if you keep having fucking loud ass sex! I swear I haven't had a full night's sleep in like a week!"

She tried not to laugh when she did find herself rubbing the mug none stop and walked towards the door as if nothing Jun said affected her.

"Deal with it Jun. Maybe Korra and I will only cuddle tonight."

"You said that last night!"

"Come on let's go we have a lot of work to do today."

She heard Jun stomping her feet as she walked behind her.

 _Ok, maybe I do have fun torturing one person._

* * *

 **Korra**

Korra heard the stomping of feet and the front door close.

She opened her eyes and immediately went for her phone.

 **KORRA** : Meeting still on? Asami just left for work.

 **MAKO:** Yeah. And why aren't we telling her about our secret meetings?

 **KORRA** : Because I don't want to put more stress on her. She has already taken on more responsibilities at Future Industries, and Kuvira is not something she needs to have on her mind too.

 **MAKO** : Ok. You know what is best, but I don't like keeping secrets.

 **KORRA** : I know. I know. See you in a bit.

She hated the idea of lying to Asami too, but she had to figure out where Kuvira was and deal with her before she hurts Asami again.

She jumped in the shower and dressed quickly in some shorts and a tank and ran out the door.

She made her way to Mako's office and began to wonder if she was really doing the right thing. Was going behind Asami's back on something she said not to worry about really the right thing to do? What if it made matters worse.

To her, the thought of protecting Asami outweighed any of the possible consequences. As long as Asami was safe, it would all be worth it.

She arrived at the office where Mako was setting down papers.

This had become a routine for the past few weeks. She had told Mako about what Su had told them and he began quickly investigating the situation. It had taken him a while to get the reports and documents concerning something that happened overseas, but Mako always found a way.

She sat in her seat and began to look over the paperwork as Mako started to give her a review of everything he had recently found.

"Ok, so we know Kuvira hasn't been able to get Asami out of her head, and she seemed to constantly be on the move throughout Europe."

He handed the addresses under either Su's or Kuvira's name.

"In all the locations she lived in she was seen dating many women who resemble Asami, but their relationships never seemed to last. It wasn't until the one in London that there was any documentation of violence."

Mako began to shuffle through another stack of papers as he continued.

"I was able to interview a few neighbors and landlords, but I got nowhere with them. They had nothing, but good things to say about her. I think like Asami, Kuvira was able to hide who she really was very well. I did, however, find someone of interest. A woman named Ginger. She seems to be someone she met in France and followed Kuvira to London. All I know about her is that she was an aspiring actress and was probably drawn to Kuvira's charm like most people are. Maybe she knows more about what happened in London, but I haven't been able to locate her anywhere in Europe. She seemed to have disappeared after Kuvira was institutionalized."

Korra looked up from the paperwork and into Mako's eyes and asked, "Do you think she went underground because she knows something?"

Korra felt her hands begin to shake.

"Do you think this Ginger chick helped Kuvira escape?"

"I don't know Korra, but I feel this is someone we need to track down."

* * *

 **Asami**

The day was uneventful like always, but she was actually starting to enjoy the work. Her father had really come to trust her with decisions, and she was now a big part in meetings.

At first, she could see the fear on the board members' faces, but as she introduced her ideas and showed her strengths, she could see their opinion of her slowly changing.

She had recently given a proposal that would change the infrastructure of the newer areas being built in Republic City, and it was unanimously approved by the board. They had given her praise for her brilliance and her father, of course, beamed with pride ever since.

She didn't allow her father's pride or attitude to bother her anymore. She had a purpose she must fulfill, and that purpose was to become a better person not only for Korra but for the city.

She now had her own office on the top floor with her father, and of course, Jun had her own desk, even though her time was mostly spent watching anime or reading manga.

Her office was a place where she spent most of her time now, and her desk was usually littered with blueprints or contracts.

She set her pencil down to look over at Jun to see her glued to her tablet with headphones in. Her seat was balanced on its back legs, and her legs were crossed on top of the desk.

She never expected a serious soldier to be into cartoons or comics but hearing her laugh out loud randomly would make her giggle. She just couldn't understand how someone could be so entertained by something so simple.

Jun had a unique personality that would just make her smile even in her worst days. She was glad to have someone like her next to her. She could even go as far as calling Jun her best friend, but she would never admit that to Jun.

A playful smile began to line her face as she noticed Jun hasn't noticed her staring. She grabbed her big pink eraser and took aim, throwing it as hard as she could and watched.

She held her breath as Jun got hits right between her eyes and was so surprised her seat jerks back. Jun's tablet went flying as she tried to grab anything to keep herself from falling, but it was too late. The sound of Jun hitting the floor and a "Fuck Asami!" was all she heard because she was on the floor dying of laughter.

"Sorry Jun I couldn't help myself!"

She was still grabbing her abs facing Jun as Jun stared at her from the same floor with a big smile on her face.

"I would have done the same," Jun admitted with a laugh.

She heard the vibration of her phone on her desk and got up from the floor. Jun also picking up her chair and sat in it again eyeing her curiously.

Asami unlocked her phone to find a message from Opal.

 **OPAL** : I would like to speak to you.

Her eyes open wide. She could never say she has ever been surprised before, but this surprised her. Jun stepped beside her and without a word handed the phone to Jun.

Jun looked at the message and her eyebrows furrow in worry.

"Are you going to meet with her?"

She really didn't know if she should. She didn't know if she could handle what Opal had to say to her. She did hurt her husband.

"You think I should?"

"Honestly, Asami, I don't, but I know it might mean something to Korra if you can reconcile with her. If what you told me is true they are pretty close."

"Yeah, Korra was the Maid of Honor at their wedding. I also know it has been a big hit on their relationship when we moved in together. Korra tries to act like it doesn't bother her, but I can see it."

Asami bit her bottom lip trying to decide what to do.

"Can you be close by? You know if you see me start getting triggered."

"Yes, of course."

She nodded as she tried to think of a response.

 **ASAMI:** My schedule is quite full, but if you tell me the time and place I will make arrangements to be there.

 **OPAL:** Tomorrow 1pm for lunch at Zane's Place. It's right by Future Industries so it shouldn't take too much of your time.

 **ASAMI** : Ok, I will see you there.

She handed the phone to Jun allowing her to read the messages. She could already feel her stomach begin to turn with all the possible scenarios.

She couldn't help the serious tone that took over her the rest of the day which made it hard to concentrate and when she finally finished all her work she was more than ready to go home.

They both left in silence, and when they finally arrived at the apartment, Jun gave her a pat on the back and a small smile.

"Don't keep me up too late ok?"

The thought of Korra made her smile return even though she could feel it didn't exactly reach her eyes, it did lighten her up.

"I'll try not to Jun. See you in the morning."

Asami walked in to see Korra sprawled across the couch with a controller still in her hand. She had taken a few weeks off work because she said she wanted to be available for her until work seemed to stabilize, but now she thinks Korra did it to play video games all day and have sex all night.

It actually made her giggle as she reached down taking the remote from her hand and turning off the TV.

Asami walked into her room putting all her work stuff on her desk as she went to freshen up in her restroom.

She was just finishing washing her face when she felt two arms encircle her waist, and soft lips brush her neck.

When she looked in the mirror, and their eyes met Korra's expression change.

"Asami are you ok?"

She smiled. Korra has learned to read her like a book.

"I had an interesting text message today."

She felt Korra's grip tighten.

"Kuvira?"

She loosened Korra's arms and turned around to face her placing her hands on her cheeks.

"No," she said with a faint smile.

"Opal wants to talk to me, and I want to talk to you."

She did have something plaguing the back of her mind for a while, but she has been too terrified to ask.

She watched as Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Can we go into the room?" Asami asked sweetly.

Korra nodded her head a little nervously and walked out first and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Opal asked to have lunch with me tomorrow, but I do not know what it is concerning. I know she is a good friend of yours and I am going to honor her wish and meet her."

Asami took a deep breath as she tried to let her feelings out.

"I am afraid of what she might say. I know I have hurt the two people she loves the most, and I have no excuse for why I did it. I am afraid of what I will do if I am confronted with the truth that I am a monster and that I don't deserve either of you in my life. I don't know how I will convince her I will never hurt you or Bolin again when I don't even trust myself."

She could feel something she has never felt before as hot tears begin to stream down her face.

Regret.

She tried to sniff her pain and tears away but was unable to as her voice began to crack.

"All I can tell her is that I don't ever want to hurt you again. That I love you. That I want to spend every moment of my life with you because without you I would have become the monster everyone else saw. You are my humanity. My sanity."

She walked over to her desk as Korra stared at her dumbfounded, opening a small drawer and retrieving a small white box. Asami walked back over to Korra getting on her knee.

"I need you as much as I need air. Without you, I will suffocate in my own darkness. Please stay by my side. Please continue to love me. Please, marry me."

Asami opened the box to reveal the beautifully customized ring she had ordered specially for Korra. The band swirled around almost like waves and mounted on top was a large diamond with two sapphire stones on each side.

It had been hard getting Zhu Li to find the right jeweler to make exactly what she wanted, but when she finally did she made sure to give the man a big bonus for how beautifully it came out.

This was the one thing she knew she has done right in her life. The one decision she knew she would never regret.

Asami could feel her heart beating through her chest, and she shut her eyes afraid to see the possible rejection on Korra's face.

It seems like forever, and she still hadn't heard Korra's response. Asami finally got the courage to open one eye and saw Korra with her mouth covered. Tears were covering her face.

"Korra?"

"YES! YES!"

Korra jumped down onto her hugging her.

"Yes, I will marry you, Asami Sato!"

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra and finally sighed with relief. For the first time in her life, she felt complete.

She felt happy.

"Thank you," she whispered into Korra's hair as they both sat there crying into each other's arms.

When they finally released each other Asami placed the ring on Korra's finger.

She smiled as she began kissing Korra all over.

"You know I am not going to hear the end of it, tomorrow right?"

Korra laughed a little as Asami placed some of the kisses on her ticklish spots.

"Why not?"

"Because I told Jun we would just cuddle tonight."

She felt Korra's hand practically tear her shirt off.

"Oh, we are definitely not cuddling tonight. I am going to have sex with my Fiancé all night long."

"And that is why I keep a stock of energy drinks in my office's mini-fridge."

Asami straddled Korra on the bed as she began to take off her shirt.

She felt Korra's hands touch her gently. Tonight isn't going to be about sex. It isn't going to be about pleasure or showing the dominance she loves so much.

Tonight is about their love and future union.

As the night went on soft sighs fill the room as they show each other how much they were in love and Asami honestly couldn't ask for anything more.

Korra hadn't lied. They had made love to each other all night long, but when Asami woke up, she didn't feel tired or exhausted.

She felt she was almost glowing with happiness and pride that she had the most amazing woman say yes to staying by her side.

She looked over to Korra sleeping face, and she could almost read the same expression.

Happiness.

She moved a strand of hair out of Korra's face as she kisses Korra softly not to wake her and began her morning routine.

She and Jun left the apartment before Korra woke and make their way to Future Industries.

Jun had been giving her a puzzled look all morning.

"Ok, Sato. Spill. I didn't hear any rough sex last night so why are you all rainbows and butterflies today."

"I asked her to marry me, and she said yes."

There was a moment of silence, and she can almost see the wheels turning in Jun's expression before she yelled, "WHAT!?"

Asami giggled a little.

"Like I said, I asked her to marry me."

"And when did you decide this! And you didn't even tell me! Fuck! Did you even get a ring!"

She laughed again.

"Yes, I got a ring! Well, Zhu Li got it for me."

Jun narrowed her eyes.

"Sneaky bitch."

"Ey! Don't be mad. I wasn't sure when I was ready to take that step and it just kinda happened last night."

"How does proposing kinda happen!"

She raised her shoulders.

"It just does."

Before she could be assaulted with more questions, the driver arrived in front of Future Industries, and she stepped out before the driver could open the door.

She could hear Jun's huffs and puffs of disbelief as they walked into the building and then in a whisper, she said, "Well I am happy for you Sato. She's good for you."

"Yeah, she is."

Her morning went by quickly, and the meeting with her father had finally arrived. She didn't know why she was nervous to tell her father she was marrying Korra. She didn't care about his approval, but she knew Korra would.

She took a deep breath before she walked in.

The office almost seemed longer as she stepped in and he offered her a seat.

"Honey, you know you could come in and talk to me anytime, but now that you are here what did you need to discuss?"

She couldn't help but have her serious tone she has had with him all her life.

"Father I have made a decision, and I want your approval."

She watched as he folded his hands in front of himself with a curious look.

"Ok, Asami. What decision have you made?"

"Korra has agreed to marry me, and I want you to bless our union and treat her as another daughter. I know it would mean a lot to her."

She was caught off guard when he burst into laughter.

"Asami dear, I already treat her as my daughter, and I am glad you have finally made the decision to marry that girl."

By the time he finished his sentence, he was already embracing her forcing her to stand.

"She is an amazing woman Asami. You and Korra have my approval and blessing. I hope you both find happiness together."

He finally released her, and she asked for the rest of the day off that her father gladly gave her.

As she walked out of his office, she looked at her watch to see it is almost one. One last thing she had to do before she could go back home to Korra.

"I can do this." She said reassuring herself.

She looked towards Jun who was waiting patiently outside the office for her.

"Ready?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, I need you to be a few tables away from us ok? I don't want her thinking you're eavesdropping."

Jun gave her a small salute.

"Yes, ma'am!"

They make their way to the restaurant, and as asked Jun sat a few tables away facing Asami as she sat at a booth.

Asami patiently waited until she saw a woman walk in. She could see the small swell of her lower abdomen and instantly knew why Opal had never been around her.

It was to protect her unborn child from Asami. She didn't blame Opal, but the sight did make her smile.

Asami stood to greet her but was cut short as Opal just sat.

"Ok, Asami, let's get this over with."

Asami sat back down trying to calm herself.

"You said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes. I want you to disappear."

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Disappear?"

"Yes, I know you have the means to make yourself disappear. You have destroyed enough lives, and I will not just stand aside and watch as you destroy Korra's all over again. So, leave and never come back. Korra will find happiness with someone who deserves her."

A small flare of anger ignites inside of her, but she controlled it taking a quick look at Jun to let her know she was ok.

"Don't you think it's up to Korra to decide if I deserve her or not?"

She watched Opal eyes narrow in anger.

"If you truly care about her you will save her from the pain you will inflict on her. You might have control right now, but eventually, you will snap, just like you did on Bolin, and there might not be anyone to stop you."

Opals words pierce her soul.

 _ **You know what she says is true. You can only keep me away for so long, Asami.**_

Asami felt the cold sweat and her face pale as the voice she hadn't hear in months reappeared.

She shut her eyes and reminded herself of the night before. Reminded herself of the love she shared with Korra and how even a monster like her could finally feel happiness in Korra's arms.

Asami found her courage to fight her darkness's and Opal's accusation.

"I will fight that side of me with every bit of strength I have. I will make sure Korra is happy by my side till the day I die, and she agreed to fight by my side when I asked her to marry me."

She watched Opal's shock expression at her confession.

"You asked her to marry you?" Opal spoke so softly it was almost a whisper.

"Yes, and she agreed."

Opal seemed to want to say something but instead remained silent. In that time a waitress arrives at the table with a smile.

"Would you ladies like anything to drink."

Asami didn't take her eyes off Opal but replied.

"Yes, some water please."

Opal just shook her head, and the waitress left.

Opal finally spoke, and Asami could hear how it shook with anger.

"I swear if you hurt her I will kill you myself."

And with that Opal got up and left.

She watched Opal excuse herself from the waitress who had just set the glass of water down.

"I take it your friend isn't staying?"

Asami grabbed the water taking a big gulp.

"No. She isn't."

She finally looks up at the beautiful red-haired woman.

"Would you like to order any food?"

"No, thank you, I have to return home soon."

She took another drink as the waitress continued smiling at her.

"Well, if you need anything just ask for Ginger."

When the waitress finally left Jun made her way over.

"Way to handle yourself, Sato. I thought I would have to intervene a few times. Did things go ok?"

"Not at all. Maybe with some time, I can prove to Opal I am good enough to be with Korra. I know it is something that is earned not given. Can you call the driver? I'm ready to go home. I'm just going to freshen up before I see Korra," she said with a smile at the end.

Asami finished her water and left a tip for the friendly waitress and walked towards the restroom.

After a few moments, she began to realize how tired she was and was about to head out the door when the red-head steps in.

She heard the click of the lock on the door.

Ginger looked at her with lustful eyes.

"You're as beautiful as she said you would be."

Asami took a step back when she felt a familiar feeling.

"What the Fu..."

Asami stumbled catching herself on the counter.

Her heart began to beat uncontrollably, and she searched the restroom looking for those green eyes but didn't find them.

Asami turned back to the woman by the door. She had a syringe in her hand.

"I told her the sedative I was going to put in your drink was too much. That you would be knock out the second, you drink it, but I see she was right about your tolerance."

The woman stepped forward after she squirted some fluid from the needle.

Asami tried to run or even move, but all her strength was needed just to stay up on the counter.

"I guess she was right about needing this too."

And before she could fight the woman off a needle was thrust into her neck and everything went black.


	12. Where it all Began

**Author Notes**

The next two chapter will have depictions of rape and act done against someone's will. If this is something not for you then please do not continue. If you want to finish the story wait until **Chapter 13-The Final Chapter**. It should have enough of a summary for you to get what happened in the previous two chapters.

I hope you enjoy!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Her Mask Of Sanity**

 **Ch. 11 Where it all Began**

* * *

 **Korra**

She was still in bed not wanting to wake from her dream after such a wonderful night when Asami's bedroom door bursts open.

She grabbed the sheet covering her body as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw Jun with searching and terrified eyes.

"She isn't here?!"

Before she could answer Jun walked out again as she pulled out her phone.

"This is Sergeant Galmac, we have a code black, sir. Last known location was Zane's Place restaurant. There has been a parameter of five miles already in place, but no sign of her I need back up. Yes, sir, thank you, sir."

Korra stepped out of the room in her briefs and a t-shirt as she heard the end of the conversation. Korra could feel her heart begin to race as she asked the question she doesn't want to know the answer to.

"What's a code black?"

Jun placed her phone back into her pocket and slowly turned to face her.

"Abduction," she said quietly.

Korra felt her knees give out from underneath her and hit the floor hard. The beating of her heart was pounding against her ears. She watched as Jun ran to her side and began to speak to her, but she couldn't make out the words. Her world was in utter silence.

Did she wake up from her beautiful dream just to enter a nightmare?

She knew the fear she has had for the last month had finally come true. She was sure it was Kuvira who took Asami, but how?

"How did this happen Jun? How did she get past you?"

Her voice shook with anger and blame. She knew it wasn't Jun's fault, but her terror was blinding her.

"I'm so sorry Korra," Jun whispered as a few tears fall.

"I only went to call the driver as she asked. I left her alone for only a few minutes, and when I went looking for her, I couldn't find her. I know I failed you and her. I'm so sorry."

She couldn't find the strength to comfort Jun. Not right now.

She got up and picked up her own phone dialing Mako's number.

It didn't take long before he picked up and before she could say anything to him, he began ranting to her about new information he had found.

"Korra! I was about to call you! You know that woman we have been searching for; well an idea hit me this morning. We have been searching for her nonstop in Europe, but what if she isn't in Europe anymore? What if she did help Kuvira get out of the asylum? It only took a few hours of searching and Boom! She popped up! She is here in Republic City! We can brin..."

"Mako stop talking."

She heard him go silent quickly.

"Asami has been taken."

The silence remained, and she knew what he was feeling. They have been a few steps behind Kuvira, again, and again, they have failed to protect Asami.

"I.."

"Don't apologize Mako. I need you focused right now. You said that Ginger chick is in Republic City we need to find her ASAP because that might be the woman holding Asami and helping hide Kuvira. I need to catch Jun up to speed, but I need you to work with Chief Beifong and anyone else who can help you get Asami back."

"Ok," is all she heard before she hung up the phone.

She turned to Jun who was talking on the line, probably with another official and waited for her to finish.

As Jun hangs up her phone, she turned to her.

"That was Asami's father. He is upset especially after Asami had asked for his blessing to marry you. I told him to stay at his office with the police they have sent to protect him and that I will come with soldiers to pick him up and keep him safe."

Korra was shocked at what Jun had told her.

"She spoke to her father? I didn't expect her to do that."

Jun reached and took her hand.

"Asami may have a lot of resentment towards her father, but for you, she would do anything. She loves you very much Korra."

Korra nodded as her heart ached slightly. She stared at her beautiful ring on her finger and the promises they made to each other.

She told Jun everything she and Mako had learned and what they were investigating as Jun wrote notes and began making phone calls. They didn't know much about this Ginger woman other than what was on paper. She hoped this would lead them to Asami and that they can get to her on time before...

She shook her head. They will get to her on time.

* * *

 **Asami**

She felt something moist land on her nose then again. Her head was fuzzy, and her shoulders hurt. She opened her eyes and realized she wasn't home.

It was a dark, musty room with a low ceiling, and there seemed to be pipes coming in and out of the walls. Some were old, and some looked like new industrial pipe with handles purposely placed in strategic areas, but she didn't know what for. She felt another drop of water hit her nose and realized the moisture she felt was a small leak from the pipe above her.

She was hanging by her wrists from a thick pipe that seemed to go across the small room. The chain was placed right between two support beams that went up into the ceiling that would halt the chain from moving horizontally. Her feet barely touched the floor allowing her to relieve the pressure from her shoulders and wrists slightly, but it required her to be on her tiptoes.

Her heels were gone, and her skirt was ripped. Her expensive blouse was also gone leaving her in just her black lace bra and her black ripped skirt.

She remained calm trying to analyze her situation. She pulled slightly on the long-chained cuffs around her wrist and knew they were tightly placed. She even tried to see how strong the pipe was by giving a few strong pulls, but other than hurting herself the pipe seemed stable except for the annoying drops of water that would occasionally fall on her face.

As she tried to look for anything around the nearly empty room a red-haired woman stepped in swinging a riding crop around her finger.

Asami narrowed her eyes and glared at the woman who smiled nicely at her.

"So, sleeping beauty finally wakes up? Hello Asami, it's nice to finally meet you."

The woman held the crop in her hands twirling the thin black rod between her fingers.

"Who are you," is all Asami asked as the woman took another step towards her.

"My name is Ginger," she said practically purring her name.

The woman was smart because she was just far enough that she can't reach the woman with her legs. The red-head began to walk around, circling her knowingly and keeping her distance.

She stopped behind her stepping closer touching Asami bare back lightly with the crop.

"I am an associate of Kuvira's. In fact, she has freed me from my restraints and enlightened me to a whole new world."

Asami snorted.

"You talk about her like she is a god or something."

"AH! But Asami she is my goddess, and you should have listened to her when you had the chance, and we wouldn't have had to take these measures to free you."

Asami couldn't help but laugh.

"You delusional little girl! She has you so wrapped around her finger you don't see how obsessed your 'goddess' is with me!"

Asami continued laughing until she felt the sharp pain of the riding crop hitting her skin.

She didn't want her body to react the way it did, and she tried to hold the moan in her throat.

"No, she isn't obsessed with you! She just sees your potential as she saw mine!"

Ginger's voice carried so much venom and anger, and she waited for the next hit when another voice interjects.

"Did I not tell you to stay out of this room," Kuvira's voice carried so strong within the small room, and Asami looked up to see the dark green eyes she hated so much.

Ginger practically skipped to Kuvira's side only to be slapped so hard she fell to the floor holding her face.

"Get out and prepare for what I told you to do!"

She heard Ginger whimper like a little puppy and nodded as she stumbled out of the room.

Asami glared at Kuvira as she made her way towards her.

"Oh, Asami don't look at me like that. That stupid girl is nothing to me, but a puppet. You know you are all I want. I found her so willing to do whatever I asked I couldn't help but bring her along."

Kuvira's voice was light and soft, but her eyes had a wild look in them.

"How long has it been Kuvira? Well, since you went off the deep end?"

Kuvira laughed, and the last bit of her laughter sounded full rage as she clutched her fist.

"You foiled my first plan since you so eagerly decided to take the fall and be incarcerated. You didn't even fight like I had expected you would but owned your role as the monster. I thought since I got away with it and you so easily took the blame I would feel a weight finally lift, but it didn't. I wanted to see you, and I wanted you to acknowledge that we were the same, but you wouldn't. I even told Su the truth trying to see if I could go to prison as your accomplice just to be closer to you, but I never expected her 'motherly instincts' to protect me and cover it up. So, I was stuck outside and forced to leave the country."

Asami watched as Kuvira began to pace. Kuvira's hair was not kept in the beautiful braid anymore but hung wildly down her shoulders and back.

"I tried to get your smile out of my head, your eyes, your hair, everything, but I saw them everywhere! I even dated a few of them, but they were so willing, so easy to convince to come with me that it disgusted me."

"So, you killed the London girl because she wouldn't resist you?"

"Exactly! She wouldn't! Even after I tied her and forced my will on her, she still wanted me! She wanted more of me! I couldn't look at her, and I couldn't let someone so beautiful be so easy. I took it as far as I could so she would beg me to stop. It wasn't until the last second did she realize it wasn't a game anymore and even then, it was too late for her to fight. She was too far gone."

Asami looked around for her opportunity to escape but didn't find one. She must keep Kuvira talking because, in the end, she knew Kuvira would kill her. Asami will refuse to do whatever Kuvira wanted from her, and she knew it would eventually lead to her death.

Asami didn't fear death. She knew it was inevitable, but what she did fear was leaving Korra alone. Hurting her again when everything seemed to fall into place. She wanted to see her blue eyes again. Feel the warmth of the love Korra would emit just by looking at her. Those things are what made her want to fight for her life, fight to survive.

"What do you plan to do with me?"

Kuvira turned her eyes shining.

"We are perfect for each other Asami. You won't be easy, and you love the pain, even though, I know you will try to act like you don't. I can't wait to see you struggle against what you really are. All these years I have been waiting for this."

Asami watched as Kuvira pulled a small knife from her waistband. It clicked as the blade locked into place. She placed the blade in her mouth as she pulls a small black box from her back pocket. Kuvira walked over to the only object in the room, an empty table to the left of her against the wall. Kuvira placed the knife on the table and revealed a syringe with an attached needle and some liquid in a vile.

Kuvira took the knife from her mouth placing it on the same table as she raised and inserted the needle into the liquid and pulling the syringe in the only light in the small room.

"This is the stuff they put me in every day at the asylum. They said I was far too dangerous to be lucid. Except they didn't tell you that even though it calms you the nightmares are worse. Even though your body is still you can't run from the pain and agony."

Asami glared at Kuvira as she spoke.

"Maybe because you should be afraid. Afraid of all the things you have done and when someone will finally make you pay for them."

Kuvira laughed as she set the bottle down.

"I think you might be right. I dreamt you held me by my throat as my life escaped me. The different ways you would find to torture me for imprisoning you. A torture that would cause pain I couldn't enjoy and the fear I would feel seeing the eyes you had that day in court waiting to watch me die. I kept picturing the pain I caused that girl to suffer through. Maybe I do have conscious, well when I'm drugged," Kuvira said with a shrug of her shoulder.

Kuvira laughed again and stepped around her. Asami tried to run or jerk out of her way, but the restraints wouldn't allow her to, and she felt the pain of the needle being inserted into her skin and the cold liquid begin to rush through her vein.

She suddenly stopped fighting. Her vision dulls, but she was still awake. That was when the torture began.

The knife slid across her skin in thin lines. She knew she was screaming, but none of it seemed to register, only the manic laughs of Kuvira's pleasure.

It felt like a nightmare, but it was enhanced by the drug Kuvira had injected into her.

Asami felt as her head lulled but the feeling of her body was becoming heightened. She felt as Kuvira spread the blood that oozed from Asami's shallow cuts across her body. Caressing every inch as the blade slid under her bra strap cutting it off.

She wanted to fight as she felts Kuvira's mouth touch her breast. The knife stained with blood was still in Kuvira's hand as she tugged on a nipple.

"Asami don't you see how much I missed you," Kuvira said as her blood covered face reached Asami's neck.

"We could have had it all. I would have given you anything if you had only given yourself to me."

I wanted to say 'fuck you,' but the only thing that came out of my mouth was grumbles.

"I know you hate this, but this was your choice. You forced my hand to take what I wanted."

Asami felt as Kuvira's hand went down into her skirt and panties touching the hard nub of her clit. It caused a shocked to pulse through her that was easily felt by Kuvira.

She felt as the drug took full effect causing her eyes to begin to close.

"Don't go to sleep just yet Asami, cum for me," Kuvira whispered as she forced Asami's head into her shoulder.

Slowly yet demanding Kuvira began to rub circles. The pleasure mixed with the pain Asami felt throughout my body, and she was disgusted when the first pulses of her orgasm hit.

The only thing that gave Asami any relief was that she had been too drugged up to moan, but Kuvira hadn't needed to hear it.

Kuvira kissed and held her lovingly as if all it had been consensual.

"Shhhh," Kuvira whispered as Asami's body finally stopped trembling.

Asami allowed the exertion to push her body past exhaustion finally allowing her to pass out and stop the horrors that were happening to her body, at least while she was conscious enough to feel it.

* * *

 **Kuvira**

Kuvira watched as Asami body became limp in her arms. Feeling Asami orgasm in her while she held her had been surreal and absolutely beautiful. This had been all she ever dreamed about for years.

Kuvira slowly ran her hand through Asami hair gripping a handful and inhaled the scent. It hadn't changed even in all the years Kuvira had been away from her.

"So, the Princess is asleep?" She heard Ginger say from the doorway.

Instantly her stomach turned at the other woman in the presence of her beloved Asami, but instead of showing her disgust she covered it with a seductive smile.

"For now, yes."

Ginger came to her pressing her body against Kuvira's.

"Are you pleased with my work?"

One thing Kuvira could admit was that Ginger was an asset to retrieving Asami.

Grabbing Ginger by her short hair in a tight grip Kuvira pulled Ginger's face close to hers and Kuvira instantly saw the arousal on her face.

"You did well my pet. You will get a just reward and believe me you will absolutely love it."

Ginger's legs nearly buckled from underneath, but Kuvira kept her up as she swung her free arm around

Ginger's waist.

Kuvira leaned in close as if to kiss Ginger, but instead, Kuvira brushed her lips against Ginger's ear as she spoke.

"To make this perfect. To make our game a bit more fun, we need another player. My love, will you bring him to us?"

Kuvira could feel as Ginger's pulse raced at the idea of the sick games they both loved to play flashing across her face.

Kuvira couldn't help but grin as Ginger regained her feet and the look of the predator that had attracted Kuvira to Ginger in the first place appeared.

"I will do as my Mistress commands."

* * *

 **Asami**

The drug must have eventually rendered her unconscious because when her eyes opened again, she was alone.

She could still feel Kuvira touch linger on her skin, but she couldn't wash her body off.

She didn't know how long Kuvira had been gone. It must have been hours because the light had dimmed as Kuvira reopened the door. It was either night time or close to it.

Asami watched as Kuvira closed the door and walked in bringing in another set of chains and placing them in front of her still body.

This time each ankle was strapped, and her legs were forced open as the restraints were tightened. She looked to the sides and saw the newly installed industrial pipe handles drilled into the concrete.

It seems those months of peace she enjoyed with Korra were nothing but Kuvira taking her time planning for this. Asami was entirely vulnerable for Kuvira, and it angered her.

She watched and resisted as Kuvira's hands lingered on her legs slowly rising after each leg was secured, her fingertips going across the now scabbed cuts she had inflicted earlier as if they were fond memories. Even though she knew her leg wouldn't move she wanted to escape those caresses.

She sobered up quickly when she saw Ginger dragging in another body.

It was large, and she heard as Ginger slightly struggled with the weight. It wasn't till brought it close enough to the small light that she realized who it was.

Her father.

His face was bloody and was barely conscious. He must have been drugged as she was. His body hunched over as Ginger dropped him on the floor next to the wall to her right. Only his hands were raised above his head where another industrial pipe handle was placed into the wall. He was not forced to stand like she was in the middle of the room, but he sat there motionless with his legs outstretched.

She heard him groan a few times, but eventually his breaths even out.

"Kuvira what do you want with my father?"

Kuvira walked over to him pulling his head up by his hair. His glasses were gone, and Asami could see the purple under his eye becoming more prominent.

"Is this not the man that caused you so much pain as a child? Is this not one of the people you hated and wished he could understand the pain he put you through? I bet he doesn't even realize how much damage he has done to you?"

Asami's throat tightened because she knew it was all true, but that didn't mean she wanted him to be hurt.

"I don't hate him anymore. I have learned to forgive him."

She lied because she didn't want Kuvira to know she felt like he deserved this and used it to draw out the darkness from her. She also knew Korra would have wanted her to forgive her father and maybe with time Asami would have.

"Ah, so you have forgiven him. Then I guess I can use him to make you cooperate rather than a present for you."

Kuvira slapped him a few times forcing him awake.

"Hiroshi do you know where you are?"

She heard inaudible gibberish at first but then watched as his eyes focus on her.

"Asami!"

He turned back to Kuvira.

"Please release my daughter!"

Kuvira gave him another slap.

"Do you know where you are? Or who I am?"

She watched as he squinted trying to focus on Kuvira's face.

"You're…You're the girl who testified against my daughter."

She watched Kuvira's sly smile lines her face.

"Yes, that is me. Would you believe that my entire testimony was a lie? In fact, did you know I'm the one who murders those men? Or that I was the one who put the knife in your daughter's hand and forced her to stab one of the men through his heart? That she was jailed because of me who falsely accused her?"

His eyes widened as he stared back at Asami, but she couldn't look at him. She knew her father would only blame himself for not believing in her.

Then his voice echoed in the room.

"Is it true Asami?"

"Yes, father."

"Why didn't yo…"

Kuvira interrupted before her father could speak anymore.

"Because even if she did tell you the truth would you have believed her?"

Asami looked at her father hoping maybe he would have, but his face said it all.

He would not have believed her.

"Now Hiroshi, Asami tells me that she has forgiven you for failing her as a father, but I don't really believe that. I brought you here as a present to her. To show Asami, I am on her side, and I would do anything for her."

Kuvira stepped closer to her father and was in his face with an evil grin.

"To show her that I would even kill the man that has hurt her the most for her."

With the last words, Asami watched in horror as Kuvira with the flick of her wrist cut her father across his cheek. It wasn't deep enough to kill him, but enough for him to bleed profusely and suffer in agony.

His screams filled the room as he tried to get away, but he couldn't. His eyes were filled with terror as he stared up at Kuvira, but Kuvira just looked at him with that wicked smile.

Kuvira wiped her hand on his shirt before she made her way back to Asami.

Now fully restrained Kuvira walked right up to her, Kuvira's face barely an inch away.

"I will give you some time to talk to your father while I get the proper equipment for us to have some fun. And if I were you, I would talk fast because he won't be alive by morning."

Kuvira spoke her last threat and walked towards the exit and out of the room through the metal door leaving them both dazed and confused.

She tried to pull on her ankle restraints and found that they were solid as well. She looked towards her father seeing the cut across his cheek. It had stained his white shirt red, and she could see him gasping for air, still in shocked at what had just happened.

"Father," she said, but hadn't expected her voice to sound as calm as it did.

He raised his eyes towards her. They were full of tears and fear.

"Asami. I am so sorry. I thought I could protect you, help you, change you, but all this time it was me who needed to change, not you. If only you had trusted me, you would have been able to tell me the truth, and maybe I could have done something."

"Let's not waste our time speaking about the past, Father. We need to find a way out of here."

* * *

 **Korra**

Mako, Chief Beifong, herself, and a team of Republic Police were breaking through a door of a house just outside of Republic City that was registered under the name of Ginger Moreau.

They had figured out that the woman had just started working part-time at the restaurant Asami was taken from. She listed this address as her place of residence, but as the team cleared the house, it was apparent that she hadn't stayed there for a while.

"Dammit, another dead end!" Korra said slamming her fist against the counter.

She felt Mako's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Korra we will find her."

Lin stepped in placing a large map of Republic City on the counter.

"There haven't been any sightings of her in the city, so I am certain she has been taken to a secured placed they have set up. Maybe somewhere along the beach or the outskirts of the city."

As they were reviewing the map, an officer rushed in. His face is pale, and Korra could see the sweat running down his face.

"Ma'am! Mr. Sato has been taken. Jun and her soldiers went to give the police, reinforcements to protect and move him to a more secure location when they found the three police officers unconscious. They all seemed to have been drugged, and when she entered the main office, Mr. Sato was already gone."

Korra was breathless, and she watched Chief Lin hands clench into fists.

She knew Lin and Hiroshi had been friends for years so for him to be in danger under her watch must be painful.

Lin turned back around and started looking at the map.

"We have to be more aggressive and move quickly. I don't think we have much time now, especially since there hasn't been a ransom. She must be out for blood."

Lin's hands touch the map as she tried to concentrate. There was a slight tremor, and Korra knew Lin was taking it as hard as she was.

Her strong voice filled the half-empty kitchen.

"What are we missing? We have looked in all the deserted areas of Republic City. All the industrial warehouses that they could possibly be hiding in and nothing."

They all scan the map as she watched Mako stand straight up.

"We haven't looked in the most obvious place of all. A place she would know like the back of her hand."

He points to a location by the ocean.

"Beifong Estate. She went back to where it all began."


	13. Where it all Ends

**Author's Notes**

I have but one more chapter to complete this story. I hope you have enjoyed it.

I will be taking a break from writing. I am working on a new story, but I have found that my current stories have been lacking. I want to take my time, or I just might quit altogether. I haven't decided, but I will finish Her Mask of Sanity as well as any other unfinished story I have out there.

Till next time,

EM

* * *

 **Her Mask of Sanity**

 **CH 12 Where it all Ends**

* * *

 **Asami**

She stood there still chained to the pipe not knowing what to say to her father.

They had gone through many strategies to find a way to escape, but none had been successful.

She looked over to her father sitting there on the dirty ground. His favorite suit covered in stains. Some were from mud and dirt, but it was mostly stained from his blood. He no longer had the proud look he always wore. He even looked as if he aged tremendously and sagged low in defeat.

Even though, she didn't want their lives to end this way it seemed time was running short.

"Father."

He barely looked up to acknowledge her.

"I do forgive you. After everything, I want you to know I really do forgive you."

She watched as his eyes shot up and became brighter. He tried to speak, but she cut him off.

"I'm still angry though, and I still hate the fact you abandoned me after my mother died, but you're all I have left. You're my father. And I love you."

She has never admitted loving anyone other than Korra, but she realized she had hated him so much because she did, in fact, love him.

He and Korra are her family, and she wanted them to know she loved them.

She looked over to her father as he cried silently, but he didn't look upset or full of regret; instead, he seemed relieved.

"I always felt you hated me. I felt I was never a good enough father and I feared that everything you went through was my fault. That guilt ate me up inside every day, but I am happy to know that at least you love me, even though I have messed up time and time again."

He straightened up.

"That's all I needed to know so I can leave this world in peace."

She was about to tell him he didn't need to worry Korra would find them when both Ginger and Kuvira walk in holding several boxes in their hands.

Both she and her father watched in horror as they brought out a set of knives, tourniquets, different sizes of wires, and even a torch.

What was Kuvira planning to do?

The thought of it twisted her stomach and the thought of who would be first made her break into a sweat.

* * *

 **Korra**

The raid was planned for that evening and the hours leading up to it felt like days.

They had quickly assembled a task force to raid the Beifong estate, and Su had given Lin the permission they needed to search the buildings, not wanting to wait for a warrant.

Everything seemed to slow down as she watched all the police officers begin putting on their vests and strapping on their weapons. She should feel excited maybe relieved that there was a possibility of finding Asami there, but it had now been over two days since she disappeared.

She hadn't been able to sleep even with Mako's constant bugging. She couldn't imagine what Asami would be going through and it nearly felt worse than tearing out her own heart.

She couldn't understand why everything was taking so long. It seemed they needed approval for everything and by the time they contacted Su and received assistance from a nearby city so much time had passed by. She knew there was nothing any of them could do to speed up the process.

They were reaching the evening of the second day, and all her energy was gone. She felt hollow.

She looked over to Mako as he tied his combat boots securely. She walked over to him but hadn't realized he was talking to her until he reached for her hand.

"You ok?"

She nodded as he rose and begun helping her secure the bulletproof vest that Jun had brought for her.

"Usually we don't allow nonlaw enforcement to come, but we might need you just in case."

She looked at him.

"Just in case she loses control?"

He looked as if checking the restraints on the jacket.

"Yes."

With a sad smile, he lifted the hand that held the engagement ring.

"The one person I believe she would never hurt is you. I really hope we all make it through this because I want to watch my two best friends get married."

The idea of marrying Asami brought a weak smile to her face but soon disappeared as Chief Lin walked in, in full uniform and gear.

"Ok, the objective is to find Kuvira and her accomplice Ginger. We are to take them into custody. They are both armed and very dangerous, so please be careful. Asami Sato is known to be mentally unstable, and she may see you as an attacker. She is our victim, and you are not allowed to shoot. As soon as anyone spots Asami Sato call for backup, reframe from confronting her, and if she attacks you first, please use nonlethal force to restrain her. Korra and Mako will immediately go to your location and calm her before she can do any damage. Is that clear?"

The room rumbles with the deep voices of the officers saying, "Yes ma'am."

She hadn't realized people still feared Asami's reactions to this extent, but she didn't blame them. She didn't even know how Asami would react to the officers especially after being held captive by Kuvira for so long.

They all began to file into the black police SUVs.

She was in the same vehicle as Mako and Lin. As they drove, she could see the sun was beginning to set, and how the twilight had begun to cover the city the further they drove.

Her attention was drawn to the front of the vehicle as Mako pointed.

"There it is."

Nearing the hill which the house sat on top, there was a beautiful view of the ocean and to its left was a steep cliff going straight into the water.

She stared at the open ocean for a few moments and even though it was beautiful, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

They reached the estate and officers begin moving in their units to the house blasting the door open.

They too quickly exited the SUV and Korra began following Mako who had his gun drawn. It only took a fraction of a second from the moment she heard a loud pop to having a strong force throw her to the ground.

She heard yells coming from all around her and felt as someone grabbed one of her shoulder restraints and begun pulling her behind a vehicle.

She instantly felt the pain spread throughout her chest and the inability to breath. Her body is shaking, and realization sets in.

She had been shot.

* * *

 **Asami**

They had forced her father to his feet by lifting his shackled hands that were behind his back as far as they would go.

She heard the clicks of the locks as they chained him to the wall in that painful position.

His shirt was now removed and across his body was filled with lines that oozed blood, bruises that only seemed to become a deeper shade of purple, and the swelling of burn marks from the shocks they had delivered.

At first, she had screamed for them to stop, but the more she screamed and yelled the more often they would hurt him.

They enjoyed watching her father begging for them to stop. They thrived from his pain and his fear. Asami watched helplessly as their eyes shined with delight.

The point of torturing her father was to get a reaction from her. To watch her squirm or get angry. She could only do one thing, and that was to numb herself. To view her father as any other person, she didn't care about, and hopefully, they would get bored soon.

But they had taken their time with her father. Even after Asami had stopped yelling, cursing, or showing any outward expression they had forced her to watch. Making her keep eye contact with her father with every slice, burn, or whatever horridness act they inflicted on him.

Finally, finally they stopped torturing him, and Kuvira mad gaze went to her.

Asami glanced behind the women to see her father panting, but still alive. As long as he was alive, there was a chance.

The sparks of the wires coming towards her brought her attention back to the woman in front of her.

It wasn't the pain of being electrocuted that was horrifying but the smell of her own burning flesh that filled her nostrils.

Worst of all it wasn't just the pain but what her body translated it to. Pleasure.

Kuvira knew the amount of pain Asami could handle and the right amount that would bring out the side she hated most about herself.

Asami saw it in Kuvira's eyes each time she inflicted pain. Unlike her father, what Kuvira chose to inflict on her was calculated.

Asami could feel her face fight to keep its blank expression with each turn they took as each hour went by.

All she could do was allow herself to slowly slip away wrapping herself into the emptiness of her soul and only hearing her father's and her own screams as muffled noise.

It wasn't until she was completely numbed to his screams and all the pain they inflicted on her that they finally stopped.

She could see the two women cleaning themselves and not paying much attention to them as they reminisced in the ecstasy they were feeling. They spoke softly to each other as they looked over their equipment on the table. They were both smiling as if it was the best day of their lives.

Asami finally took the time to look over to her father. She could see him struggle with the pain with each breath he took.

It was her fault he was here. It was her fault he was being tortured, and she was powerless to help him.

Ginger went over to him leaning down to meet his gaze, but her father didn't look at the woman. As Gingered stared predatorily at her father, her anger began to boil.

"Kuvira you never told me how handsome the old man was."

Ginger ran a finger along his jaw, and Asami felt her own jaw clench.

Ginger rose again and faced Asami with a smile on her lips.

"I can see that you don't like it when I touch him."

Ginger walked over getting so close to her she could feel Ginger's breath against her skin.

"Are you jealous? Do you want me to touch you?"

With the same finger, she scratched along her jugular. Asami could feel the whelp begin to form if it hadn't already started to bleed.

"I was told you liked it rough," and before she could continue Kuvira's voice stopped her.

"Ginger stop. You have had your fun. Go check on the house and make sure no one has come home."

She heard Ginger sigh as she walked towards the door.

"Fine."

Kuvira turned and began to walk towards her. Standing in front of Asami and with a swift moment, Kuvira ripped what was left of her skirt in two and threw it to the side. All she had left was her lacy thong that only hid the most intimate parts.

Asami's eyes flashed towards her father and saw that his attention was on her. His eyes were filled with tears as he quickly looked away not wanting to witness what would happen to her.

 _ **If you play along maybe she will allow you a request. You know you won't be able to stop yourself from enjoying it. Do you want your father to see that side of you?**_

 _But I don't want her to have it her way._

 _ **Hey if you are all up for having your father watch you get raped go for it.**_

As quickly as it came, the voice in her head went silent.

Asami tried to say her request, but only unintelligible whispers came out, but it was enough to catch Kuvira's attention.

Grabbing Asami's face Kuvira ask in a purr, "What did you say?"

"I will do whatever you want if you don't force him to watch."

She purposely spoke as low as she could so her father wouldn't hear.

Asami instantly saw the excitement in Kuvira eyes as she tightens her grip around Asami's jaw and forced their lips together.

Asami didn't fight as Kuvira's tongue brushed across her lips. She begins opening them slowly, hoping it would end soon. Hoping that Kuvira would remove her father from the room because this was going to happen if she fought it or not.

She felt as Kuvira deepened the kiss and even though she hated it completely as her body responded differently and felt it tensed in pleasure.

Kuvira pulled away with a pleased look on her face pulling a handgun from the waistband from behind her back.

She took aim at her father and Asami watched in shock as Kuvira fired shot after shot into her father's chest.

Asami watched as his breathing became erratic, but he was somehow still alive. He found a way to look up at her. His face stained with his own blood and blood beginning to creep out of his mouth, but before she watched the life fade from his eyes, he mouthed a few words.

"I love you."

She heard gurgling sounds as he took his last breath, but his eyes remain open. Still filled with tears.

She felt herself lose control as she thrashed against the restraints.

She saw the blurry silhouette of Kuvira in front of her through her tears.

"I should have killed you in that library," Asami yelled at her.

"I should have killed in the courtroom when I had the chance!"

Even though she was still fighting, she felt Kuvira grab her by her hair making her face stay still. Asami looked into those dark green eyes with all the hatred she had inside and watched as Kuvira returned the gun to its place.

"I gave you what you wanted Asami. Surely you didn't think either of you would be leaving this room alive?"

Asami was forced to kiss her again, but this time, she fought Kuvira with all she had. She felt Kuvira's hands slid down her body slowly moving across her chest and her hands caressing her breast. The unwelcome feeling caused her to shiver in disgust, but Kuvira took it as a pleasure as she looked lustfully into her eyes.

Kuvira moved her mouth down Asami's neck as she bit and kissed her harshly in different areas. Asami knew Kuvira was leaving marks on her skin. Marks to claim her. Marks and pain Kuvira knew Asami would enjoy even against her will.

She couldn't stop the moan as Kuvira's fingers slip into her.

With each thrust, Asami couldn't help but feel so repulsed with herself.

Kuvira was smiling into her neck when Ginger bursts into the room, a sniper rifle in her hand.

"I see vehicles approaching the house!"

Kuvira stopped her assault on Asami placing a kiss on her cheek as she walked towards Ginger.

She watched as Kuvira whisper into Ginger's ear and placed something into her hand. It was small maybe a piece of paper or a photo. Ginger only looked at it for a moment before she gave a happy nod and pulled Kuvira into a deep passionate kiss.

As Ginger turned and ran out the door, she saw how Kuvira's face turned sour.

Kuvira made her way back to the table to the same black box with the vile.

"Well, it seems our fun time is cut short."

"Kuvira why did you pull Ginger into this? I can see how much you dislike her."

Kuvira laughed.

"I needed someone with her expertise. She comes from a military family, but that isn't obvious to the people who first meet her especially after she changed her name. She has been trained since she was a child to be in Special Forces, but she ran away from home to become an actress, and that's when I found her. Even though she wanted to live a normal life certain traits cannot be forgotten."

She felt the familiar feeling of numbness as the needle was placed and removed from her neck.

She heard a lone shot outside followed by multiple ones.

"Well I hope that's the end of her," Kuvira said as she began releasing all of Asami's restraints.

Asami's weakened body fell to the floor, and everything around her was spinning. She felt as Kuvira picked her up twisting her arm behind her back.

It was more painful than it should have been since Asami couldn't really keep her own body up.

When Kuvira forced her from the room was when Asami noticed they had been in a utility room in a greenhouse. She turned and took one last look at her murdered father before the door shut behind them.

Outside now, Asami could see the lights and the people running and encircling the actual house.

She heard a few more pops and saw that there was a gun being fired from the roof of the large house. It had everyone so preoccupied that no one even noticed her or Kuvira slipping closer to the coast.

* * *

 **Korra**

The pressure in her chest was almost too much as she looked up to see that it was Mako who pulled her behind the vehicle.

"Is she ok!?"

She heard Lin's voice, as she crouched behind another vehicle.

"Yeah, I think so, Chief. Korra just breathe. She got you in the vest. I know it hurts but remain calm and breathe."

She felt Mako as he pulled off the vest removing the bullet then checking her. Korra was finally able to breathe as he pulled the vest back on her.

"There is a sniper on the roof I was able to see the shot, east corner," Mako said as he pointed where they saw a few more flashes of shots.

"I feel like it's a distraction," Korra said finally being able to speak.

"Kuvira is too smart to hold herself up in the actual house. Are there any other buildings?"

She watched as Lin pulled out a makeshift map of the estate.

"Su said there are docks towards the cliffs no one has used in years because they are too close to the rocks near the largest cliff, but I already sent several units there. There are a few maintenance buildings here..."

Mako interrupted her.

"Are there any buildings near those docks maybe she will try to use it as an escape route especially if the sniper is a distraction."

"Yes, the greenhouse. Ok, Mako, go to the greenhouse and see what you find. I will take a few units to stop the sniper. If you do see them, report in don't confront them I have units by the docks and behind you and they can assist."

Korra finally able to sit up, "I'll go with you, Mako!"

He looked at her concerned but eventually nodded his head.

Ok. Get into the passenger seat we will take the SUV as close as we can.

As Lin starts ordering some of the units to begin the assault on the sniper they begin moving towards the greenhouse.

Just when the greenhouse came into view, Korra saw two people sneaking through the shadows towards the docks.

"Mako did you see that!?"

"Yeah, I bet it's them."

* * *

 **Ginger**

She heard her manic laugh over the sounds of the gunshots.

"Are you watching Kuvira!?" She yelled into the sky as she hit officer after officer.

Bullet vest or not this would slow them down and how would it be fun if she shot all of them in the head. An arm here, leg there, and boom, a head blown away while huddling next to another cop.

Ginger laughed again as she watched the shocked expression of the officer next to the now dead one through her sophisticated scope.

She rather they be infused with fear before they meet their death.

Ginger heard the sounds of doors being broken coming from the rooms that had access to the roof, and she quickly hopped up from the sniper gun retrieving a handgun from her waistband.

As expected it didn't take long for the roof to be filled with armed officers and in the lead was a gray-haired woman.

"It's over put the gun down."

Ginger giggled as she kept a loose grip on the already aimed gun.

"Come on it was just a little bit of fun why do you have to have such a serious face?"

Ginger knew the officer could see all the blood on her clothes.

"Oh, is it all the blood?" she said raising her shirt a bit.

"Are you seriously going to die just for a crazy woman's obsession," said the gray-haired woman.

"You mean my Goddess, my queen, my mistress. I would do absolutely anything for her. You see she showed me the way to my real self. The one society said was so wrong and perverse, but she didn't see that. She loved that about me."

The gray-haired woman laughed.

"She's in love with Asami, she could never lov…"

Anger erupted from Ginger.

"No, she will always love me more!" She yelled as she squeezed the trigger to shut the woman up, but it was too late.

Shots that did not belong to her gun rang in the air and the gun, suddenly too heavy to carry, fell from her hand.

As she fell back, she began to laugh again.

"It's too late to save that bitch. Kuvira always gets what she wants."

She tried to laugh again but started to notice that the edges of her sight were beginning to dull, and a deep fear passed through her chest as she realized this was the end.

* * *

 **Asami**

They were making their way by the cliff where she could see some docks, but as the boats came into view, she heard Kuvira whisper, "Shit."

Both Kuvira and herself saw that police had already surrounded the docks.

"Only fucking Su knows about these old docks. Bitch must have told them."

She began being pushed towards the cliff. Asami turned to scream, but her voice was gone.

She looked towards the house and saw that a vehicle was racing towards them.

"Kuvira you've lost. They found you and they will be here soon," Asami whispered, but Kuvira ignored her as she pushed Asami harder making her move faster.

"I still have what I want right in front of me."

They made it to the edge and Asami could hear the crashing waves against the cliff. The headlights almost blinded Asami as two people came out, but she couldn't make out who they were.

* * *

 **Korra**

They followed on the rough terrain as they watched the two figures heading towards the cliffs. They must have seen the units by the boats, but now they have cornered themselves. Why?

They reached the cliffs and saw that in fact, it was Asami and Kuvira. Her heart ached when she saw Asami's naked body and the bruises and cuts that littered her body.

As they step out of the vehicle, Mako drew his gun at Kuvira.

Quickly Kuvira forced Asami in front of her using her as a shield. Korra instantly noticed something was off about Asami.

"She's drugged, Mako," Korra told him as she exited the vehicle.

"Yeah, I can tell. Do you see a gun?"

"No."

They begin walking towards them cautiously.

Mako made the first move by speaking to them.

"Kuvira release Asami before things get ugly. Maybe we can talk something out. Just let her go."

A booming laugh was heard over the waves.

"I got what I want and like hell will ever let go of it again."

Korra watched as Kuvira pulled out a gun and placed it against Asami's temple.

"She will die before I ever give her up! If I can't have her no one else will!"

They slowly made their way in front of the headlights, and Korra saw Asami's eyes brighten as she recognizes her. She could barely hear the whimper of her name.

"So, I take it Ginger missed her shot? That stupid bitch."

Korra's hand went to her chest remembering the first shot fired that night. It hadn't a coincidence, it had been meant to kill her.

* * *

 **Asami**

As she heard Kuvira's confession, her heart began to race as she looked over to Korra. She could see the hole in her shirt. Ginger didn't miss she simply didn't expect Korra, a civilian, to have a level four bulletproof vest, and a smile went across her face.

Jun.

Jun would have done whatever it took to protect Korra for her.

Asami watched as they stepped closer and she glanced over to Korra's hand and saw the ring for the second time since she placed it on her finger, but just as she had noticed it someone else did as well.

"What the hell is that?"

Asami could hear the rage in Kuvira's voice, but before Korra could answer, she answered for herself.

"The engagement ring I bought Korra because unlike you I actually want to be with her."

Asami felt a sharp pain against the back of her neck as the butt of the gun hit her. It forces her to her knees, and she watched as Kuvira took aim at Korra.

For the first time in her life, a rush of adrenaline and need to protect the person she loves took over.

Kuvira should have never let go of her.

Asami pushed herself off the ground as she saw the black haze creep the edges of her sight and tackles Kuvira just as a shot went off into the air.

Asami realized how close they had been to the edge when she never felt the impact of the ground instead she felt the salt-water breeze blowing through her hair as they both fell over the side of the cliff.

Asami couldn't see through the darkness but felt as her body separated from Kuvira and hit the icy seawater.

She came up for air clinging to a rock next to her, and that was when she saw her.

Kuvira.

Her body was mangled among the rocks. Asami could see the dark liquid spreading among the rocks and the water. Unable to do anything but cling to the rock she watched in shock as Kuvira raised the gun and shot.

The bullet pierced her shoulder, and just as her body released a painful scream, a wave crashed over her.

It was so dark and cold under the water that Asami couldn't tell which way was up.

Her lungs screamed for oxygen as darkness surrounded her.

{You were never meant to be happy, Asami. You don't deserve to have love because you are a nothing more than a monster. Haven't the events of your life told you yet that you were never meant to have a happy ending? The best thing you could do for everyone is die. Die before you hurt anyone else.}

Her mind went to the memories of Korra. Everything they went through and all the love they shared even in the worst times.

Her heart ached at the thought of Korra living her life without her. Finding someone else to possibly love her, have a family with, for Korra to finally have someone who wasn't broken.

Maybe the voice was right.

It would be better if she just died.

She stopped fighting as the pressure in her chest became too much and felt herself sink into the darkness of the sea staring at the light that must have been the moon.

A small thought crept into her head in response to the dark voice. A selfish thought.

 _I want to live..._

* * *

 **Korra**

It all happened so fast. She heard Asami admit her engagement to Kuvira and before either her or Mako could react a gun was being pointed at her.

Then they were gone.

She and Mako ran to the edge of the cliff, but it was so dark they couldn't make anything out until the gunshot. For a brief second, they saw that Asami had survived the fall.

Korra ran to the docks praying that Asami was able to get out of the way of the shot.

As she and Mako made it to the docks, they could see a few boats were already at the cliff with their searchlights.

They stopped and quickly boarded one of the boats and joined the search.

When they reached the other boats, they saw Kuvira deformed body pinned between two rocks. One of the officers had said she didn't survive long after the impact.

Korra's eyes searched the other rocks looking for anything that would tell her Asami was still alive, but nothing.

It wasn't till Mako pointed at a set of rocks next to Kuvira that she saw the bullet hole and the blood that still lingered on them.

"She was shot. I don't think she..."

Korra slapped Mako across his face.

"Don't you dare say it, Mako! Don't say she's de..."

She felt Mako's arms wrapped around her bringing her face into his chest as she began to sob uncontrollably.

The sun had been out for hours now, and their boat was the only one still searching. Lin had come aboard earlier in the morning and had told them that they had found Hiroshi lifeless body in the greenhouse.

Lin hadn't ordered them to stop searching, but instead remained on the boat with them as they looked through every rock formation, but they never found her.

Hours continued to pass when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Mako.

"I think we need to call it, Korra."

She heard Lin's voice shake as she began speaking.

"Since you were Asami's Fiancé it only makes sense if you tell us what might have been Asami's wishes to do with Hiroshi's body."

Korra nodded her head as she reached for Mako again, placing herself in his arms.

How was Korra supposed to survive without her? How was she supposed to be ok? Asami had been her one true love, and now she was gone. Anyone else would just be an empty shell compared to her.

When they got to shore, and she realized she could no longer stand. It took Mako catching her and carrying her to get her out of the boat.

Korra felt exhaustion and pain surround her and allowed her body to break from it as she passed out in Mako's arms.


	14. The End

**Author's Notes** : I would like first to thank everyone for reading! It was a great experience to be able to write this story, and I really hope everyone has enjoyed it!

P.S.

I finally got a new car! YAY! I'm not a fan of soccer mom cars. I missed my standard sports car :D. The damage done to my knees haven't progressed so nicely. I will need physical therapy for a while. I'm a little anxious to return to my second job, which will require me to drive down the highway I had my accident. It's not so much I'm scared, but when I'm going home its pitch black out there and not being able to see, well that scares me. It's actually hard to admit that, so wish me luck!

I'm hoping all the lawyer and doctor visits will slow down now and I can have time to write again. So keep a lookout for my other stories!

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 13. THE FINAL CHAPTER**

 **Korra**

It had been several months since the incident at the Beifong estate. Both Kuvira and Ginger died that day. Ginger was eventually shot multiple times and killed, but not after wounding and killing several officers. No one expected her to be as skillfully trained as she was. The craziest thing was that she died laughing.

Hiroshi was buried a few days after and thanks to a very thorough Will he left she didn't have to make many decisions.

The company was left in the hands of Varrick and a private investor and in memory of the Sato family, they kept the original name of Future Industries.

What she had heard from Asami's fellow engineers was that the new CEOs were almost as good as Asami was at her job.

She actually found it interesting that so many people were so fond of Asami. No one seemed to have known the rash and exciting woman she knew, though. It was always business with them, but she seemed to have treated them nicely.

She was taken aback when she found out that she was one of Hiroshi's beneficiaries. He made sure that she would be taken care of the rest of her life. Apparently, he added this to his will right after Asami had told him they were getting married.

It warmed her heart so much that he viewed her as a daughter. If only they had gotten the chance to talk before he was abruptly killed. She would have loved to share her happiness with him.

She stayed in the small two-bedroom apartment she and Asami shared. Nothing had been moved since the night Asami proposed to her, except for a few dishes.

Asami room remained untouched, and she had even refused to retrieve some of her items from it.

Every day she entered the small apartment it seemed as if Asami would poke her head out of her room with her hair tied in a ponytail to say hi. Maybe, this time, she would have her glasses on and a smudge of ink on her nose from working on blueprints or a book in her hand that she was reading, but every time and every day now, she was greeted with silence.

Even the apartment next door was now empty.

Jun was shipped out the same day the incident happened. Korra didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

She wondered what happened to her especially since she failed her mission to keep Asami safe. She hoped Jun didn't get into too much trouble.

Even thinking of Jun's random humorous outbursts brought a smile to her face. She would so easily bring the playful side out of Asami, and she could see that Jun really made a difference in her life.

How she wished the apartment was still filled with the laughter and banter of the two women.

But all that was left was her.

A knock at the door forced her to let go of the small pillow Asami would occasionally throw at Jun.

Korra knew she probably smelled and looked like a mess as she walked to the door. Before she was able to go to work because she had hoped, they would find Asami alive, but as time went by those hopes slowly began to extinguish.

Once her hopes were gone entirely, she shut herself in her apartment only leaving for food if she was hungry enough.

She opened the door not caring who was there and turned around going back to her position on the couch.

"Korra..."

Mako's voice was soft and concerned.

She heard him shut the door behind him, but she didn't look at him. She knew she had been rude to her friend lately. She blamed Mako for being too late to save Asami and for not taking the shot the second Asami was on the ground.

She blamed him for everything even though she knew deep down it was not his fault.

He walked around the apartment picking up the trash that had accumulated since the last time he came by to check on her.

After he finished, he sat next to her on the couch his elbows on his knees.

"I think it's time Korra."

"Time for what?"

Her voice sounded hoarse because she still cried every night for Asami.

She knew precisely what Mako meant, but she couldn't bring herself to accept that Asami was dead.

She had since the beginning refused to hold Asami's funeral until they found her body, but they never did.

Mako sighed and took her hands into his.

"No one has found her in months and with how strong the currents are in the area we might never find her. I know you don't want to let her go, but we are all..."

She cut Mako off by pulling her hand away forcefully.

"You are all ready to give up on her! Well, I'm not! I believe she is still out there!"

Instead of getting mad at her Mako took her face.

"No, Korra, we are all ready to have closure. Asami wouldn't want to see you depressed and suffering like this."

His tone was soft and pleading as his eyes look deeply into hers.

"Maybe it would help if you leave this place maybe go somewhere new? You could go teach abroad. There are many people wanting to learn from you, and I have seen the offers from all the different Universities in your mail."

She turned her face from his hands.

"I can't leave her."

Korra slowly turned the ring on her finger as she looked away.

"I'm not asking you to forget her or to jump into another relationship I am asking you to work on yourself, to have goals and ambitions like Asami did. I'm sure she would have loved to know you that you became some successful professor. She would be proud if she knew you taught people that having the capability to be evil didn't always mean they turned out to be. That there is good in everyone and that everyone is worth saving like she was."

Korra didn't say anything back to Mako, but after a few hours he knew she wouldn't and said his goodbyes, but before he left she grabbed his hand.

It took all the courage she had and all her strength to say it without crying.

"Ok, Mako, it's time."

He nodded his head, and they begin to plan Asami's funeral.

* * *

 **A FEW WEEKS LATER**

She had just left Asami's funeral and declined a ride back to her apartment. She walked down the warm sidewalk with the warm sun on her face, any other day it would have been a beautiful day, but today was the day she finally said goodbye to her love.

She turned the corner nearing her apartment when she saw a taxi stopped in front of the complex.

Raven hair sparkled in the sunlight and made her stop in her tracks. She stood there as she watched the taxi drive off.

"She's dead," Korra whispered to herself. It was the only way to get herself out of the trance.

There had been so many times that she had seen a flicker of Asami around the city and each time it stops her in her tracks, but it had always turned out to be a stranger.

She walked a little hunched over not wanting to see any more mirages of her love until she entered her apartment and noticed something was off.

The door was unlocked.

She walked in slowly almost afraid that someone had stolen all of Asami's belonging, but the apartment looked the same. Except...

Korra stood there in the doorway staring at the single white rose sitting on the center table.

She jolted quickly to it and found a letter underneath.

She opened it frantically hoping she would see the perfect handwriting she missed so much, but she was left confused when all she saw was a request for her to teach in Spain.

She turned the letter to see an address stamped on the back which she assumed was in Spain, and she felt herself smile so widely it nearly hurts when she saw the unmistakable handwriting...

"Don't give up on me," was written beautifully under the address.

She held the letter to her chest for dear life running and grabbing her phone from the counter with her free hand.

Could this be nothing more than a dream? Is she finally losing touch with reality? She decided to take a chance. She almost fumbles the phone as she dialed the number on the letter accepting the offer to teach in Spain.

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

She was finishing packing up the last of her belongings as Mako walked in.

"Hey! I see you're almost done, but are you sure you want to take all of Asami's stuff too?"

She smiled to herself because she had kept the letter, and the reason for her sudden change of heart, a secret.

Her friends were so supportive they didn't ask any questions.

"Yeah. I'm not exactly ready to let go, and I don't want any of it thrown away."

He nodded in understanding and took the last box from her hands.

"Well, I think everything else has already been sent to the university?"

"Yeah, I am getting a big office, so they are storing my stuff there till I can find a place. I have a month before the semester starts so it should be enough time."

Mako stopped in the doorway.

"Are you sure you don't want me to join you? Even for a week just to make sure you're ok?"

She smiled again at her friend's big brother attitude.

"No, I think I will be alright."

She picked up her carry-on bag she would take to the airport and walked out the door, but not before she took one last glance at the apartment.

This place was where they had started over and where Asami had found herself. It was a place full of happy memories, and she hoped where this job would lead her will bring her the same type of memories.

As she took her last steps out of the apartment complex, Mako was seen handing her last box to one of the movers. She signed a few papers as they explain to her it will be sent to the school a few days after she arrived.

She handed the pen back to the mover and smiles warmly at him.

She turned towards the arriving taxi as Mako took a few steps to walk next to her.

"You will call me when you land right?"

She laughed punching him softly in the chest.

"Yes, big bro."

He smiled as he rubbed his chest, but then she surprised him as she lunged towards him throwing her arms around him.

Her voice began to crack as the tears started to fall.

"Thanks for everything Mako, for being there, for taking the blame, and for putting me back together."

She could feel his tears hit her neck as he tightened their hug.

"Don't thank me for that, for any of it. That's what big brothers are for right?"

They separated, and he wiped his tears with his sleeve and awkwardly looking away.

"Be safe, ok Korra."

She smiled at him as she nodded letting her tears fall freely.

She finally turned around placing her bag in first and then seating herself in the cab.

She gave the directions to the driver and waved goodbye to Mako as the driver began to leave.

* * *

 **SPAIN**

She walked anxiously out when she was finally allowed to disembark the plane. She had finally made it to Spain.

She arrived at the arrival area where she watched families reunite. She didn't know why she was disappointed when she didn't see anyone she recognized.

She made her way out of the airport to hail a cab when she saw a strong woman propped up against a jeep.

Korra's smile broadened when Jun waved.

She ran to her nearly throwing her bag out into the street as jumped into Jun's arms.

"Hey! Chill Waters!"

She gave Jun a glare.

"No one calls me by my last name."

Jun raised her hands.

"Yeah, I forgot you mentioned that."

"Is she.."

Before she could finish Jun interrupted her.

"Save the questions for later alright? I have to escort you somewhere."

Korra just smiled and nodded as she picked up her bag and tossed it into the jeep.

The drive was quiet as Jun drove them through the small streets.

She looked at Jun with a confused look when they arrived at a garage and read the sign.

"Waters Auto"

Jun just smiled as she pointed to the open garage door.

Korra slowly exited the Jeep. She could barely walk as she made her way to the garage.

She could hear classical music coming from the entrance as she neared and when she was finally at the door she could see someone under a BMW.

She heard a quick, "Dammit," as the body slid on from under the car, but the woman wasn't facing her. All Korra saw was the raven hair and felt a blush as the woman began to remove her shirt.

Her blush was cut short when she saw the scars on her back. That when she realized all this wasn't a dream.

The woman turned to throw the shirt aside but stopped, their eyes finally meeting.

She heard her name leave Asami's lips.

"Korra... you're finally here."

Korra took off running towards the woman forcing her back to hit the BMW.

Korra was crying as she touched her face.

"Tell me it's you. Please tell me you're alive."

Asami leaned in kissing her lightly on her lips.

"I'm alive, Korra."

"How? How and why were you gone so long?"

Asami pulled Korra into her chest as Korra impulsively wraps her arms around Asami's waist.

Korra could smell the jasmine perfume that could only be worn so perfectly by Asami.

She felt as Asami's lips press against the top of her head as Korra held her tight.

Finally releasing each other Asami took one of her hands and began to lead her towards a door.

The door leads to a staircase that took her to an apartment above the garage. It wasn't big, but it was enough.

Asami took her to the table as she grabbed some warm tea.

"I know you have questions, but first let me tell you what happened after I fell and if you still have questions I'll answer them."

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Her last thought before she almost lost consciousness was a selfish one.

 _But I want to live._

She wanted to fight the darkness and save herself, but she could no longer move. All she could do was stare at the moon as she sunk further and allow the ocean current to slowly take her away. Just as she was about to shut her eyes something obscured the light from the moon.

Asami watched as a hand reached for her, and with her last conscious move Asami reached back and felt a grip lock around her wrist.

Then everything went black.

Asami's eyes burst open as she began coughing out water. She felt the burning sensation in her chest, throat, and nose from the seawater. There was a sharp pain in her shoulder, and she was unable to move one of her arms.

She was so dazed and unaware she tried to fight off the hands that were trying to calm her until she felt the same two hands force back onto the sand.

Her vision finally cleared as she recognized Jun in the moonlight.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I reached you in time!"

She felt Jun's body press against hers as she began to cry.

"I didn't..." she said as she began to cough again," I didn't know a big army gorilla like you could cry."

She felt Jun get up and look at her with shocked eyes.

"You almost died!"

"But I didn't," she corrected.

She turned on her side as she coughed more water, and everything came back to her.

Her father's eyes as he took his last breath. The torture she endured at the hands of Kuvira and Ginger, and how the cuts on her body were beginning to burn from the salt.

She saw Jun lean over to grab her radio as she held pressure with her other hand on the bullet wound when Asami stopped her.

"I can't go back."

Asami tried to hold back the painful cries as she felt Jun apply more pressure against her shoulder.

"I can't face her like this."

"What are you talking about Asami!? You're alive that's all Korra will care about!"

Her body began to shake as she felt Kuvira's hands all over her again.

"I need to disappear."

She grabbed Jun's arm pleading with her eyes.

"Help me disappear Jun. I promise we will come back for her. I just can't have her look at me, so broken."

Jun nodded and drops the radio grabbing her cell instead and making a phone call. She didn't pay attention to the conversation as her vision kept going in and out as well as her hearing.

A few minutes passed when she heard running footsteps through the sand coming towards them. They placed her on a stretcher and began working on her quickly as they took her to a slick black boat. She turned her head and could see that not far from them were boats with searchlights searching for her in the black water near the cliff.

She turned her head away before she changed her mind and decide to go towards them. Towards Korra.

They dressed her in a fresh set of clothes and Asami hoped the darkness covered the evidence of what transpired in that room.

Asami felt as the boat slowed when they reached the docks of a small island nearby. The island held several army jets, and she was quickly transported to one and was in the air within an hour.

Finally, after they reached cruising altitude Jun came to her side. She knew she couldn't deny what Jun was going to ask and wouldn't be able to hide what Jun would see.

"Asami can I treat your wounds? You wouldn't even let a doctor look, except for your shoulder. Please, allow me to patch up the rest."

Asami nodded as she slowly began to remove her shirt, with Jun's help, to show the patterns of bruises, burns, and cuts covering her torso.

The pain of having them cleaned wasn't severe, but the flashbacks that came with touching each one broke her down into tears. Jun would occasionally drop things fearing she hurt Asami from her reflex to flinch away at any touch.

By the end, she believed Jun finally understood why she had to leave. She wouldn't have been able to do this with Korra. It would break her even more.

After being awake for hours Jun begged her to sleep, but she only agreed if Jun would sleep with her.

Her mind would go back to that room every time she closed her eyes and Jun was the only one capable of restraining her and listening to her screams without it fazing her. Jun was used to this type of thing.

She felt as Jun quietly shook her awake telling her they were about to land.

She wasn't sure where Jun had taken her, but she rose numbly from the bunk.

They had arrived at an army base in Spain.

She watched as Jun spoke to someone in a different colored uniform and as the man handed her a manila folder.

Jun made her way back towards her.

"Ok, Asami I pulled some connections and got you a Spanish passport and identification."

Jun handed the folder, and Asami opened it looking at her new identity and smiled as she read the name on it.

"Asami Waters."

She couldn't help but hug Jun as Jun's face reddened.

"I figured if you couldn't be Sato, Waters just seemed to be the perfect fit."

Asami released Jun, and she felt her eyes begin to water.

"I promise to get better, so I can see her again."

* * *

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"We ended up here, and I decided to open up a shop. It seemed to help me with the flashbacks and nightmares."

Asami began to play with her fingers as the silence grew between them.

"I still have a lot of problems, and I can't say I'm completely fine, but I believed I am at the point I can finally face you and not break down."

Asami wanted to say more to explain herself, but Korra reached across the table taking her hand.

"You don't have to explain. I understand."

"I know I put you through hell. I know I hurt you again."

"But you came back," she interrupted.

"I would go through it all over again if I knew I would get the chance to have you back."

Their fingers intertwine as they stare at each other but were interrupted by the sound of a bottle hitting the table.

They both look at Jun holding a bottle of Brandy and three shot glasses in her other hand.

"Ok, are we done with all the sappy crap? Cause it's time for the welcome home party!"

The night air was filled with laughter and shots, but as soon as Jun's head finally hit the table passed out, Asami decided it was time to go to bed.

She took Korra's hand as she led the woman to the small bedroom that would now be theirs. Asami hoped she had the strength to do what she knew must be done.

* * *

 **Korra**

She followed quietly as Asami took her to a bedroom. As they walk in, the first thing she noticed was the desk full of blueprints. She let go of Asami's hand and walked over and began inspecting them in her drunken state.

She felt Asami's presence behind her and basks in it, but something caught her eye.

A model of a new car Future Industries had just come out with.

"How? You were supposedly dead already."

She felt Asami remove the blueprint from Korra's hands placing it back on the desk then lightly move the hair from her neck as Asami began to slowly kiss it.

Korra began to put two and two together.

"Varrick was given the CEO position of the company, but a private investor holds control of the company stock."

Asami nodded her head.

It was well known, and many tried to figure out who that private investor was, but it seemed that Varrick and his wife were good at keeping secrets.

"I'm the private investor," Asami whispered into Korra's ear. "I work from here and give my orders and ideas directly to Varrick."

Korra turned around to face Asami.

This woman was someone to be admired.

Asami brought their lips together, and their kiss slowly deepens.

Korra was slowly pushed towards the bed, and her hands find the rim of Asami's shirt, and she slowly began to remove it.

Her skin was still beautiful, but she couldn't help but touch the pink scar on her chest.

"Asami I don't want to push you," Korra whispered.

Korra looked up to see Asami with her eyes closed. A painful look on her face, but it quickly vanished as she opened her eyes looking at Korra lovingly.

"Can you do me a favor and touch each one? Take away that woman's hold she has over them?"

Korra looked up at Asami as her voice cracked.

Korra slowly and tenderly turned Asami and placed onto the bed.

Korra began by removing Asami's pants leaving her in just her sports bra and underwear. Korra could see every scar and burn across Asami's body and how tense she had become.

Asami's eyes were shut tight as Korra began to kiss each scar as she repeated, "I love you, Asami. I love you so much. You're safe with me. I love you."

One by one she caresses each scar and felt Asami's tense body finally begin to slowly relax.

As she finished the last one, the round scar of a bullet hole in her shoulder, she saw that Asami has fallen asleep. Her face was relaxed and serene as if she hadn't slept this deep in years. Korra curled up against her, holding her, and promising her she would never let go.

* * *

 **Asami**

"Mornings are evil," Asami heard as she finally began to wake up. She couldn't help but lightly laugh at the phrase.

Asami felt safe when she felt Korra's strong arms still around her.

"You still say that every morning?"

Asami felt as Korra dug her face into her hair.

"Apparently."

"Hey, Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"This was the first night I have had without any nightmares."

She felt Korra's arms tighten around her.

"Good. I hope we have more nights like these."

She turned to face Korra, almost in a dreamy state.

"Forever?"

Korra leaned in and kissing her as she brushed a few loose strands of Asami's hair out of the way.

"Yes, my love."

Asami closed the gap and placed her ear against Korra's chest. She could hear the soft sounds of Korra's heart beating against her ear.

The peace Korra gave her allowed her to feel like she didn't need power or revenge to overcome the traumas of her life. All she truly needed was Korra and the warmth that always seems to surround her.

Her life might still be broken, but it was Korra who picked up the pieces giving each one a purpose as she turned Asami's shattered life into a beautiful mosaic. Her once empty world will forever be filled with emotions she never knew she would feel. Love, happiness, true friendships all the feeling and connections she watched enviously from the sidelines are now within her reach and will now and forever be a part of her life.

This day marked the beginning of her new life, her new happy life as Asami Waters.

 **The End**


End file.
